School Year's Resolution
by Pigwidgeon1706
Summary: After making her resolution of no romance for a whole school year, the world seems to be against Lily. From her friends' romantic endeavours to a mysterious admirer penning her love letters, her sixth year will certainly be eventful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Jily! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! If you're looking for something else to read in between updates (I plan to release a new chapter every Sunday) then check out my one shot _A Mission For Two_ or my longer Jily _The Cat Chronicles_.**

 **Anyway, a quick disclaimer: I came up with the plot of this story but the world of Harry Potter and its wonderful characters belong to J.K. Rowling - if any of the characters in this story are OC I think you'll know.**

 **With that boring stuff said, on with the first chapter... and happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The scarlet steam engine chugged out of platform 9 and ¾ as though it were in a race with the wind hurtling alongside it. It trundled along the tracks with the occasional violent jerk as its fuel pulled it forwards, adrenaline building the further it moved. The suburbs whizzed past the big windows, which rattled slightly, and boasted its large houses and leafy gardens. A small park with swings and slides seemed to wave merrily as the train spurred on past it and the trees bristled their branches in greeting.

Inside the train, the occupants of the corridors did not return these pleasantries, all of them were too focused socialising with one another to pay attention to their surroundings. Compartment doors were wide open as friends spilled in and out of them, chatting loudly and happily about all the things they had done that summer. Anecdotes were shared, tans and new haircuts complimented, and hugs were exchanged left, right and centre.

A red-headed female shuffled her way through the milling students, lugging her trunk behind her and keeping her head low so that her deep red hair hung across her lightly freckled face and bored emerald eyes.

'– Excuse me.' she muttered as she attempted to edge past a couple making their relationship known to the world by kissing furiously in the corridor. The girl of the two had her right leg stuck slightly behind her, showing off her scarlet high-heels and perfectly tanned legs, meaning the red-head's trunk could not squeeze past as well.

'Could you move your leg?' she said a little louder, as the girl with the red shoes moaned into her boyfriend's lips and moved her hands into his hair, dislodging his rectangular glasses as she did so. The red-head sighed and gently pushed pack the girl's foot with her own. Then she yanked her trunk across, accidently knocking it into one of the girl's bronzed legs. 'Sorry.' she said and hurried on along the corridor, keeping her head down.

'Evans!' the boy called after her, pulling his face away from his girlfriend and revealing a large amount of smudged pink lipstick on his face. He was in fact incredibly handsome if one removed the smeared lipstick from the equation with tousled hair, which was jet black and stuck up at the back, so it looked permanently windswept, and endearing hazel eyes that danced with energy. 'Hey, Evans!'

But the red-head ploughed on without the slightest indication she had heard him; not even the slightest adjustment of gait or the smallest flinch at his volume.

A group of 5 or 6 heavily orange individuals (though they claimed they were simply sun-kissed) jostled her as she continued on her way, all making sure to shove her as forcefully as possible as they passed. The red head kept her head bowed and moved forwards without a single word so that she soon had left them two corridors behind.

Then, as if someone had grasped her by the scruff of the neck, she straightened herself and turned at an exact right angle to face the compartment door beside her. Through its window she could see a gaggle of females lounging on the compartment seats, laughing and gossiping. As she slid the door open, all the girls turned to face her and all at once they stopped talking.

'LILY!' they all chorused, charging at the new arrival and enveloping her in a large, bone crushing hug. When they finally let go, Lily dragged her trunk into the compartment, levitating it easily into one of the overhead racks as the shortest of her companions shut the door.

'You didn't write all summer!' a girl with a round face and corn coloured hair accused, wagging her finger in an accusatory manner but beaming at Lily nonetheless; her name was Alice Prewett and she was well known as one with a big heart, who was nearly always smiling.

'I was starting to think you'd lost your hands or something.' another girl named Hestia Jones said, grinning at Lily with her dark brown eyes crinkling in a light-hearted manner. She had peroxide blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail and rather pouted lips.

Lily smiled briefly and then her eyes met a pair of striking blue ones, belonging to one Marlene McKinnon, who rolled her eyes as she plonked down onto her seat and produced a magazine. The girl who had shut the door winked at Lily and sprawled herself across the nearest seat – Mary MacDonald, a short, brown-haired female with greyish green eyes which she often likened to the English seaside.

Crossing the compartment, Lily seated herself on the floor of the compartment and leaned against the wall beneath the window; when on long train journeys, Lily preferred to feel the vibrations of the train as it rattled along. Her friends, well used to this practice after 6 years of travelling together, said nothing in regard to Lily's slightly strange habit.

'So, Marlie,' Hestia said grinning wickedly, 'what's this you wrote about Kingsley starting to work with you?'

All of the girls in the compartment sighed simultaneously and their expressions became slightly dreamy.

'Ah, Kingsley, what a babe…' they murmured as one, as though this were a religious prayer. Marlene had gone a little pink despite her glazed eyes and her friends quickly returned to complete alertness as they waited for her answer.

'He started working with me at The Leaky Cauldron, so I got to see him lift boxes _every day_.' she said, her voice as casual as she could make it, but her eyes gave her away and the others, except Lily, who was conjuring a cushion for herself to sit on, smirked.

'He does have a nice arse.' Lily agreed, coming to Marlene's rescue. There was a murmur of assent about the compartment.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt: owner of Gryffindor's best arse – sod it – of the whole school.' Marlene mumbled miserably and Hestia, her eyes sparkling mischievously, pinched her cheek. 'Do that again and I'll fucking… I'll –'

'Don't worry, Marlie, I'm sure he'll let you have a squeeze.' she joked, and Marlene scowled, shoving her slightly.

'Piss off!' Marlene groaned, curling up in her seat as Hestia laughed.

'Callum's arse isn't bad either. 'Specially when he wears those jeans…' Mary piped up decisively and Alice exchanged an exasperated look with Lily, smiling as she did so, while Hestia cackled, and Marlene pulled her arms over her head, muttering to herself.

'C-Callum? As in Callum Hayes?' Hestia wiped tears away from her dark chocolate eyes and deliberately chose to ignore the warning look Lily sent her. 'That explains a lot actually…' She smirked as Mary puffed up her chest indignantly.

'Like what?' she challenged defensively, stiffening visibly in her seat.

'He skipped past me earlier – funniest sight I ever saw.' Hestia grinned and winked saucily at a passing 5th year passing in the corridor outside and they turned a colour that could easily rival the vivid scarlet of the train's paintwork.

She laughed merrily, and Lily shook her head despairingly, closing her eyes as she did so; Hestia had an incredibly carefree outlook on life and could often be quite reckless in both her decision making and her social life, meaning she would frequently push the buttons of those around her, bringing then close to boiling point. 'Is anyone gonna ask about my holiday?'

'No.' Mary responded grumpily, and Hestia pouted in exaggerated fashion. When no one in the compartment reacted, she let out a very loud, supposedly disappointed, sigh.

'Lil?' Hestia prompted, her eyes wide like a puppy's.

'Fine.' Lily opened her eyes. 'Did you have a good holiday?'

'Did I ever!' Hestia gushed at once. 'Remember that Durmstrang bloke I wrote to _everyone_ ,' Hestia looked pointedly at Lily, who stuck out her tongue, 'about? Well, he offered to be our translator –'

'Oooh! He offered to be your translator!' Alice squealed, unable to seem uninterested for too long. Mary giggled slightly and Alice soon joined her. Marlene snorted at Hestia's impatient face while she waited for them to calm down and Lily closed her eyes again, grinning faintly.

'And he took me and my parents round Berlin and then mum and dad wanted to go off on their own for a bit, so _we_ went back to the hotel and…' Hestia wiggled her eyebrows as she trailed off which increased the volume of giggles tenfold and resulted in Mary and Alice having to clutch each other for support.

Lily opened a single eye and took in Hestia's slightly glazed eyes, smirking, before she took to plaiting her hair into a long braid which hung over her shoulder. She and Marlene waited for the others to return mentally to the compartment. They re-entered the conversation just as Frank Longbottom walked past their compartment with his best friend Kingsley and waved at Alice, who beamed back at him, watching him until he was out of sight; Marlene had purposefully focused on the window for the duration of this.

' _Soo_ , Frank and I have our anniversary coming up.' Alice announced joyfully, and her four friends groaned loudly. Marlene removed her gazed from the countryside whizzing past and looked down at her magazine with a shiver. 'I still need to get him a present. Any ideas?'

'Just shag him and be done with it.' Mary replied cheekily, and Alice attempted to look cross, a feat she failed for her face was so naturally happy. Marlene snorted from behind her magazine, Hestia laughed, and the corners of Lily's lips twitched slightly upwards.

'Mary!' Alice whined, making a rather amusing sight as she tried to glower while her mouth remained stubbornly smiling.

'What about you, Lil?' Mary asked interestedly. 'Been seeing someone? Had a summer romance?'

'No.' Lily responded shortly. 'I was busy helping Tuney move in with Vernon.'

'Maybe we should be happy you didn't write then.' Marlene commented, reaching out and ruffling Lily's hair. 'Sounds boring.'

'Thanks.' Lily said, with a dry smile and began to undo her braid. 'But I'm hoping for a boring year anyway.' She paused. 'No romance for me.'

'What?' her friends asked in shock.

'N-nothing? Nothing _at all_?' Mary stuttered, her eyes wide as she regarded Lily's indifferent face. 'Not even the tiniest bit of fun?'

'I'm glad you're being so supportive.' Lily remarked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Tell you what you need,' Marlene stated decisively, 'a quick shag – 15 minutes in a broom cupboard – no strings attached – just a one off – and you'll change your mind.'

'Yeah, Lil!' Hestia agreed eagerly. 'I could set you up with Zabini! He's fit as fuck and pretty good for some fun on a rainy day – if you know what I mean.' she added with a wink.

'I'm not shagging Cino Zabini!' Lily cried wearily.

'Well, not him then.' Hestia said, waving her hand impatiently. 'What about Matthew Scott? He's quite good looking and he's a good shag.'

'Merlin, no!' Marlene dismissed. 'He's got the worst fucking breath known to man.'

'Fine, then. Amos Diggory? No – I want a go with him first. John Dawlish? I know he's thick but he's not actually bad in bed. George Corner? I heard he's got this trick whe–'

'What's wrong with wanting one year without hanging off the arm of some bloke who can't grow a proper beard but always says it's because he doesn't want to?' Lily questioned with mounting frustration and Hestia looked a little taken aback.

'That's actually a pretty good analogy.' chortled Alice as her mind brought forth an image of her own boyfriend's slightly depressing failure to grow facial hair.

'Anyway, it's our first year of NEWTs, which'll be stressful enough without having to play puppy eyes at someone for all the ruddy hours of the day and night.' Lily explained with a quiet sigh and yawned widely.

'Sounds like someone didn't have a summer romance but a summer rejection.' Marlene muttered but only loud enough for the subject of her words to hear. Lily, however, did not react and removed her jumper, rolling it up and placing it on her shoulder so she could use it as a pillow. She rested her head against it and sighed slightly.

'I'm so fucking tired.' she said, stifling another yawn. 'I didn't get to bed till 3 am.'

'What were you doing?' Mary asked curiously, a knowing look crossing her face.

'Playing Quidditch.' Lily responded, and Marlene snorted.

'Haha.' Mary said, pulling a face. Lily grinned. 'What were you actually doing?'

'Tuney called us for a late-night decorating session of her ruddy house and I ended up walking in on her and Vernon shagging.'

There was a sharp intake of breath from all her friends as they recoiled. Lily wrinkled her nose.

'Is that the reason for your sudden 'no romance' shit?' Hestia asked shrewdly.

'You witness Vernon fucking my sister and see if you still want anything romance related in your life.'

'Poor you, Lil…' Alice sympathised and smiled comfortingly at her. Lily returned the smile and shrugged a little.

'It's happened now.' Lily closed her eyes. 'Can we talk about something else?'

'Sure.' Marlene answered hastily because Hestia looked like she wanted to pursue the subject. 'D'you lot know who's Quidditch Captain? I know it's not me.'

'McGonagall didn't give it to you?' Alice said in surprise and Marlene shook her head. 'She's mad!'

'Nah,' Marlene replied indifferently. 'I asked her not to.'

'Why d'you do that?' Hestia and Mary said in unison, both staring at her as if she had transformed into a whale before their very eyes.

''Cos Lil's got a point – this is our first year of NEWTs. I don't need the whole shit that comes with being Captain as well as our shitload of work – I'm always behind work as it is so I don't need something that'll make it even worse – I don't mind having a few days without detention.' Marlene defended.

'Why are you two such swots?' Mary said, looking at Marlene and Lily with disappointment. They both shrugged in response.

'That doesn't answer my question.' Marlene reminded them. 'Who's Gryffindor Captain?'

'James Potter.' Lily mumbled sleepily as she shifted her position slightly.

'Potter?' Mary squawked unbecomingly. 'Merlin, we're in for a fun year.'

'That's what you get for playing Quidditch.' Alice said, laughing at Marlene and Mary, who were all too aware of the early morning training sessions that awaited them.

'Who's his slag of the week?' Hestia asked the compartment at large. 'Anyone we know?'

'Doesn't matter.' Marlene grumbled, crossing her legs in her seat. 'She'll be out the picture by next week.'

'It's…' Mary paused for a moment, wracking her brains for the name that danced tantalisingly on the tip of her tongue. 'Oh, what's-her-face?'

'Charlotte Davis.' Alice piped up from her seat. 'She's all right bu–'

'But a bit thick. Mary concluded.

'Where does he find them?' Hestia sighed and pulled out a bulging bag of makeup. She began to apply a scandalously red lipstick, holding a small compact mirror before her, as they all glanced towards Lily to access how deeply she was asleep.

'You know he'd be a lot better at winning Lily over if he stopped shagging anything in a skirt.' Marlene said matter-of-factly, having decided Lily was indeed sleeping, and she rustled her magazine importantly. 'Ah well, if McGonagall's gone and picked him for Captain there's hope he'll pull his head out of his arse.'

'He'd better do it soon,' Mary replied, running a hand through her hair, 'or he'll lose his chance. She'll take a while to win over even once he's stopped being a wanker and we've only got two years left at –' she broke off for Lily had moved in her sleep. The four of them waited with baited breath but Lily did not move again. 'All I'm saying is he needs to hurry up if he wants to win Lily over.'

'But we've still got two years.' Alice reasoned.

'One.' Marlene corrected. 'If she sticks with this new resolution of hers, he's only got one.'

'One to woo her.' Hestia pointed out. 'He's got two to stop being a tosser.'

'We're talking about Potter.' Marlene argued back. 'He's not going to get the hint for a long time and if she keeps up her 'no romance' thing, he won't bother till next year.'

'They'd be a wonderful couple.' Alice said happily, smiling at everyone else in the compartment.

'That's all very well but if we don't come up with a solution soon it'll be too late.' Hestia responded briskly clapping her hands together in a business-like manner. 'Any suggestions?'

No one said anything.

'Why does Potter have to be such an idiot?' Mary wailed after about ten minutes of silent thinking, dramatically putting her head in her hands.

'Someone get a painting of Callum Hayes' arse and quick!' Alice called out jokingly and the others, except Mary, who glowered playfully, and Lily, who was still fast asleep, laughed as the train trundled on into wild countryside.

As the train neared its destination, the girls' compartment sprung into what seemed a military procedure. Marlene and Mary pulled down the blinds of all the windows at precisely the same time while Alice and Lily, who had awoken from her nap not long after conversation had ended between the rest of her friends, flicked their wands, causing everyone's respective uniforms to fly into their hands and Hestia locked the door. The girls changed into their uniforms and stopped to admire the tattoo Marlene had had done on the side of her torso of a koi fish; being a magical tattoo, the koi swam about Marlene's midriff and lower back at a leisurely pace.

They had just finished their changing when the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station and students began spilling onto the platform. Lily attempted to steer a cluster of first years towards the Hogwarts Game Keeper, Hagrid, who held a large glowing lantern and was hollering for the youngest year of students to head in his direction.

Once she was no longer needed, Lily hurried after her friends, waving once at a tall male with large bags under his eyes and neatly arranged light brown hair. He returned the gesture with a smile and then turned back to his three friends, who were all joking about something or other. A simpering girl clung to the arm of the bespectacled friend and Lily averted her eyes with a slightly amused smile tugging at her lips, rushing to climb into the carriage her friends occupied.

The musty seats weren't exactly uncomfortable, so Lily sank into one of the ones nearest the door and watched the school's silhouette loom nearer and nearer as they moved towards it. Fumbling in her pocket, Lily produced a small cardboard box and pushed open the lid. She removed a lollypop from its contents and then offered the box around the carriage. Her friends all shook their heads and she shrugged, unwrapping her own lolly and popping it into her mouth as Hestia and Alice began discussing what they hoped the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be like – good looks seemed a very popular attribute as both Mary and Marlene had nodded eagerly when it was mention.

Lily simply looked out over the dark grounds passing them as the carriage shook and rocked forwards; her face was expressionless as she savoured her lolly and the stars in the sky reflected in her emerald eyes so that they looked more like a stormy ocean than anything else.

After about 10 minutes, the carriage jolted to a halt and the five girls clambered out, all of them glad to be nearing the prospect of food. Peeves, the poltergeist, was ready to greet the newly arriving students with a large box of ink pellets. They dodged their way past and grinned at one another as Professor McGonagall, their Head of House, strode in the direction of Peeves already yelling though she could not hope for him to hear her for another few metres at least. The girls seated themselves at the Gryffindor table and immediately looked towards the staff table to see if any of their requirements for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been met.

There was indeed a young man sitting at the staff table. He had flaxen hair and a scar that ran in almost an exactly horizontal line from his left ear to his nose; despite this, the young teacher was rather handsome, and Hestia sighed dramatically, declaring that had she been a little older she would already be bearing his children.

Marlene mumbled something incoherent but her friends all exchanged a look and then glanced towards the doors into the Great Hall, where Kingsley and Frank were making their way towards the Gryffindor table. Hestia, Mary, Alice and Lily all wore identically evil expressions and Alice waved at her boyfriend so that the two boys began heading over to where the girls sat.

'Al, I hate you.' Marlene declared and hid her face in her arms.

'What?' Alice questioned innocently as Kingsley and Frank neared them. 'I just want to sit next to my boyfriend.'

Frank did indeed sit next to Alice and when Kingsley spotted Marlene with her head on the table, he grinned and vaulted over the Gryffindor Table with incredible finesse and skill so that he could then plonk down beside Marlene. Lily watched the colour on Marlene's cheeks steadily rise and leant close to her ear.

'Ah, Kingsley, what a babe…' she whispered so that only Marlene could hear her. Marlene would have susurrated something in response, but she was distracted by the fact that Kingsley poked her in the arm, causing her to sit up so quickly one might have thought the table had electrocuted her. Lily coughed quietly.

'Piss off!' Marlene hissed in her direction, but her eyes clearly showed she'd seen the hilarity of her reaction. 'All right, Kingsley?' she greeted, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible; it didn't help that Lily was shaking with laughter beside her. 'H-how were the 24 hours since I saw you?'

'Cold without you, Marlie.' he supplied smoothly and as Marlene froze up, instantly changing the topic to the weather, Lily practically dissolved where she sat, gasping for air. She clutched the table for support and when Mary, who had been giggling for quite some time, caught her eye, she let out an incredibly loud snort and had to start wiping away the tears of mirth that had begun sliding down her face.

Hestia, who had returned to ogling the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, jerked her head in Lily's direction and then glanced at Marlene fiddling with her napkin while Kingsley spoke to her; she attempted to keep a straight face but failed as a laugh bubbled out of her.

'I-I think – I think I'm d-dying!' Mary managed to say through her giggles. Lily nodded, she was laughing too hard to form any whole words, and Hestia actually managed to fall off her bench because her chortles had made her giddy. She pulled herself upwards, shoulders still trembling with mirth, and somehow managed to clamber back onto her seat without her legs giving way.

Alice and Frank didn't notice, they were quite in their own world, and Marlene was purposefully ignoring her friends. Kingsley winked at the three laughing females before returning his attention to Marlene. His impeccable timing meant he missed Marlene gesticulate rudely at Hestia, Mary and Lily, who all laughed harder and harder.

Professor Flitwick, the tiny Head of Ravenclaw House, hurried past them, carrying a wooden four-legged stool and an aging Wizard's hat. He was quickly followed by Professor McGonagall, who was leading a large group of nervous-looking 11-year-olds, all dressed immaculately in their black school robes. As she passed the still chuckling Hestia, Mary and Lily, she sent them an incredibly stern look and all three girls bit their lips to stop themselves laughing so that they all resembled cauldrons about to bubble over with Swelling Solution.

'Lighten up!' a male voice called loudly from a little along the Gryffindor table at the trembling first years. 'They don't torture you – honest!'

Several of the first years turned a very mortified pink whilst others laughed along with most of the older students. Professor McGonagall glowered at the speaker, the handsome boy with rectangular spectacles, her eyes flashing dangerously. He smirked back and then snickered with two of his three friends; the third caught the eye of Lily and they shared an identical look of exasperation.

Professor McGonagall began to read out names and as each one was called a small child would scurry forwards and try on the Sorting Hat. The Hat would then shout out the name of one of the four Hogwarts Houses and those sitting on that House table would cheer loudly while the other tables applauded politely (unless a relation on another House table existed as they would easily shout the loudest regardless of what House the first year was sorted into).

This process repeated itself for at least 45 minutes and it was lucky that people where so noisy in their congratulating for otherwise it was likely the whole school would have heard the rumbling stomach of one Lily Evans; she immediately regretted not purchasing anything from the trolley of confectionary on the train.

But the Sorting ceremony did eventually come to an end and she applauded enthusiastically with the rest of Gryffindor as the final first year became the newest addition to her House. She patiently waited for the Headmaster's brief welcoming words before everyone turned to their plates and began reaching for all the food they could. Lily quickly helped herself to a portion of toad-in-a-hole and set about eating it with gusto, mentally thanking the world for not presenting her with any interruptions.

Marlene on the other hand ate very little because Kingsley's presence making her feel very queasy, so she chose some plain rice to ease her stomach, almost missing her mouth with her spoon on several occasions while she listened intently to her male companion. Mary, who had noticed Callum Hayes' gaze flick to her a few times, ate in an incredibly delicate manner and Hestia, who had gone back to admiring the young teacher, hadn't even realised the food had appeared.

As Lily swallowed the last of her food, she noticed Alice and Frank feeding one another pieces of steak and was quickly put off taking a second helping of her own desired meal. She contented herself instead with seeing how many napkins she could levitate onto Hestia's head with her wand before the peroxide blonde noticed.

However, Lily grew bored once she had reached napkin 27 and Hestia still showed no signs of reacting, so she vanished the tissues and took up making her fork cartwheel in front of her. Fatigue had returned to her and her left hand raised itself slightly as she stifled a yawn. Her brief nap on the train seemed long ago and as she thought of the soft covers of her four-poster bed in the dormitory upstairs, she smiled tiredly and allowed her eyelids to droop a little.

She was forced into an alert sitting position as Professor Dumbledore stood up and beamed around at the students, his arms wide with welcome.

'Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts!' he said, his voice booming into every corner of the Great Hall. 'I have a few words to say to you all, the first being that I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor M Reynolds…'

The Hall erupted into applause as evidently Hestia had not been the only admiring attention the professor had received. He waved his hand in thanks, but Lily noticed his eyes betrayed how awkward he felt at all the sudden attention. Evidently, he had not noticed the amount of flirtatious batting of eyelashes in his direction while he steadily ate his stew. It seemed he had been about as receptive to the appreciative looks as Lily was to the notion that eating too much food was bad for her.

'And this year I would also like to press the matter of curfews.' A groan sounded about the Great Hall. 'This is for your own safety and I would like to stress, in particular to our older hands, that those below 4th year, curfew is at 8 pm, in 5th and 6th year until 9 pm and 7th years curfew is at 10 pm. The Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds but somehow this notice seems to slip the mind of certain students despite the rather obvious name…'

Professor Dumbledore allowed himself a small chuckle and his eyes twinkled slightly in the direction of four students at the Gryffindor table.

'But now, to bed so that we are all well rested for the day tomorrow!'

There was a loud and sudden burst of cheerful chatter as the speech ended and students began to stand up, making their way towards the exit. Lily shook herself and got hastily out of her seat for fear she might doze off if she remained sat down. She quickly walked over to the boy with the neat light brown hair, who was talking to the two 5th year Gryffindor Prefects, and prodded him lightly in the back.

'Remy!' she greeted and hugged him, all tiredness gone from her face; he grinned back at her once they had let go.

'Lily!' he replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm, imitating her quite accurately. She elbowed him lightly before saying hello to the two other Prefects. They waved back before going to herd the first years towards Gryffindor Tower. 'I wish we could direct the first years.' Remus complained, and Lily laughed.

'Oh, but, Remy, we get the more important job of getting the rest of the school to their dormitories.' Lily told him with false pride. 'Can you feel the superiority?'

'No.' he replied and they both grinned at each other. Then they pushed up the sleeves of their robes and headed over to a gaggle of 4th year girls, who were still seated and chatting animatedly.

'Right, ladies, do you think we can bring this conversation back to the common room?' Lily asked with an air of authority, but she still managed to smile at them, so they left willingly rather than with dark mutters about dictatorial Prefects.

'Someone has Head girl material written all over them.' Remus teased her and smirked in Lily's direction.

'Shut up.' she replied with a half-hearted smile, nudging him as they went to usher the general Gryffindor population in the direction of their tower. Remus laughed at her obvious embarrassment earning him another elbow but just as before it was light and good-natured.

'By the way,' Remus informed her once they had managed to shepherd all the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. 'I'm not talking to you anymore.' He pretended to look haughty and Lily snorted.

'And why's that?' Lily asked with mock concern.

'Because you didn't reply to any of my letters.' he sniffed loudly, and Lily shook her head as she laughed.

'I was busy.' Lily defended lamely and rolled her eyes as Remus tutted. 'I was helping Tuney move in with Vernon.'

'For 6 weeks?' Remus chuckled with slightly raised eyebrows. 'Nice… Sounds like you were really busy – too busy to reply to my letters.'

'Sorry.' Lily apologised and fiddled with her hair. 'I did read them though… How was your summer?'

'Great, actually. I went to Belgium for a few weeks and ate some of the best chocolate I've ever had.' Then he smirked. 'But you should know that seeing as you _read my letters_.'

'Oh, shut up,' Lily responded, elbowing him lightly. 'I was just making conversation; it's polite.'

'So is replying to letters.' Remus quipped jokingly.

'Well, what was I supposed to write?' Lily grinned and put on a posh voice. 'Dear Remy, today I moved a box. Love, Lily.'

'It's a start.'

'Dear Remy, today I moved another box. Love, Lily.' Lily said, and Remus laughed. 'And anyway,' Lily added, her voice now back to normal, 'I went round to yours a few times.'

'That's not the point, Lily.' Remus told her, his own voice suddenly serious. 'You're one of my best mates and it's nice to know if you're dead or not in between those times.'

'It was only 6 weeks!' Lily replied a little defensively.

'Lily, that doesn't change the fact that there are death eaters attacking Muggles and Muggle-borns every day.' Remus looked at her with his greyish green eyes and she bowed her head.

'I'm sorry, Remy.' she said softly. 'I just didn't want to ruin your holiday by being a whiny bitch in all of my letters.' She smiled slightly. 'If it makes you feel better, I didn't write to anyone else.'

He returned her smile and nudged her gently.

'I suppose I'll reconsider my decision to not talk to you.' Remus said snootily and Lily grinned. And then, they walked the rest of the way up to Gryffindor Tower laughing about this and that.

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The 6th year girls' dormitory was in a severe state of chaos on the morning of the first day of school; Marlene could not find her left shoe and was combing every inch of the room to locate the precious pair of her patent black shoe; Hestia had lost her favourite mascara and was rummaging desperately through all the makeup bags she could get her hands on, and Mary was looking for a needle and thread to fix the hole she had found in her brand new handbag and kept stubbing her toe as she searched.

Only Lily and Alice did not join in the pandemonium – Alice was attempting to apply her concealer and Lily lay on her bed, reading a book.

'Just use magic!' Alice said in what would have been frustration had her mouth not remained smiling as Hestia accidently knocked into her. 'Can't you just use magic?'

There was a silence as the intended recipients of her question stared at her, wide-eyed. Lily snorted and innocently turned the page of her book as Marlene, Mary and Hestia all glowered at her and then sheepishly pulled out their wands. Seconds later and the items they were after had been caught in their hands.

Alice returned to apply her makeup and Hestia locked herself in the bathroom to create a face of what she called 'perfection'. Marlene tied her hair up and sent a disgusted look at the bathroom door before flopping down beside Lily and starting to braid her deep red hair. Mary began to hastily stitch up the hole in her handbag but had plenty of time left once finishing as they all waited for Hestia to finish. When she finally resurfaced from the bathroom, she eyed them all defensively.

'What?' she said, and checked that her skirt had been rolled up evenly all the way round.

'Never mind.' Marlene grumbled and dragged Lily out of the dormitory by her braid, the others behind them.

'What subjects are you dropping?' Mary asked the group at large. 'I'm thinking History of Magic and Potions _at least_.'

'Everyone's dropping History of Magic.' Hestia scoffed. 'That subject is the biggest waste of time.'

'I think someone's bitter about the D they got in History of Magic.' Marlene muttered to Lily, who bit back a smile. They continued down to breakfast with Hestia and Mary bickering with Alice, who personally loved History of Magic, about whether everyone in the year group would stop studying the said subject.

Eventually, they reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor Table, Lily leading the way. They sat down, and Alice immediately waved at her boyfriend, who had just arrived with not only Kingsley but four other males and a dark-haired girl clinging to the arm of the bespectacled one, a large amount of pink lipstick on her lips. Hestia and Mary were quick to begin shoveling as much bacon into their mouths as they could.

Lily pulled a slice of toast towards her and groaned disgustedly as the group began to make their way over to where they sat. She smeared strawberry jam onto her bread as Marlene echoed her sentiment from opposite her. Then she froze, and Lily took Marlene's inability to move as the signal that the anticipated group had arrived. Sure enough, Frank seated himself between Marlene and Alice, looping an arm around his girlfriend and kissing her affectionately on the nose, and Kingsley, grinning at Lily, took the seat beside Marlene.

The three of the five remaining people chose to sit on the same bench as Lily, but she was fortunate as Remus Lupin was the one to sit beside her. On the opposite bench Potter and Charlotte Davis began to _enjoy_ one another's company in plain sight of everyone else. Professor McGonagall glared at them as she began to move down the table and hand out timetables.

'Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain's already setting a great example.' Lily observed with great resentment in her voice. Remus' nose wrinkled in agreement, but overall he was more bored of his friend's antics than disapproving. 'And his badge means he's in the running for Head boy next year.' she said with a sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'You'd better get Head boy, Remy, or he'll be in charge of all the Prefects and I'll hand in my badge if that happens.'

'I don't think I'll get Head boy.' Remus replied and helped himself to three hash browns.

'Why not?' Lily asked, stealing one of his hash browns for herself and biting into it.

'Because,' he said patiently, 'I'm going to ask Dumbledore to take my name out the running.' Lily did not say anything in response and the two of them watched Potter practically eat Charlotte Davis' face while Professor McGonagall arranged their timetables with great tuts and an incredibly steely expression. 'Besides, you should be happy he might be spending more time with you next year; it's an opportunity to bond with him. After all, you d–'

'I will murder you in front of all these witnesses if you finish that sentence.' Lily threatened, removing her head from his shoulder and glowering at his jubilant expression.

'What?' Remus inquired innocently, raising his hands in mock surrender. 'It's the truth, isn't it? You said –'

'I was wasted!' Lily defended. Remus snorted and muttered something about two butterbeers and a sip of firewhisky, and she sniffed, sending a furtive glance towards Professor McGonagall, who had moved further up the table and was engaging Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in a conversation about that year's Transfiguration syllabus. 'I said loads of things I didn't mean…'

'Like what?' Remus queried cheerfully, taking a swig of pumpkin juice and revelling in the amusement caused within him as she visibly blanched and put down her hash brown.

'Y-you want an example?' Lily shifted in her seat and ran a nervous hand along her deep red braid. 'Well, I can't think of one off the top of my head – except _that_ one – in my defence,' she added at Remus' raised eyebrow with a certain amount of indignance integrating into her tone of voice, 'it was at least a week and 3 days ago.'

'That's awfully specific for someone who can't remember anything.' Lily swore, though not loud enough for Professor McGonagall to hear, and put her head in her hands; Remus chuckled lightly. 'Why don't you just –'

'No.' Lily interrupted, and Remus opened his mouth to reply but said nothing as Professor McGonagall drew level with them.

'Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, we must arrange you're timetables.' She produced two pieces of parchments. 'Miss Evans, you qualify for all your subjects, but I recommend you discontinue two of them for the sake of your own sanity.'

'Yes, Professor,' Lily agreed politely. 'Could I please drop History of Magic and Divination?'

'Certainly.' McGonagall tapped the parchment and handed Lily a completed timetable. 'I was very pleased with your Transfiguration mark – very pleased indeed – with yours too, Mr Lupin.'

'Thank you, Professor.' they said together and then grinned at one another.

'And now, Mr Lupin?'

'I'd like to drop Potions.' he told her firmly and she nodded approvingly. A flick of her wand later and Remus too had a fully filled in timetable. Professor McGonagall made to move on but then stopped.

'Oh, and, Miss Evans?' she addressed Lily, who sat slightly straighter.

'Yes, Professor?'

'I'd like to see you in my office after school.' she said, with no particular expression so Lily gulped nervously. '– and try to be prompt.' she added before sweeping off further down the table.

'Oooh.' Remus whispered dramatically, as soon as Professor McGonagall was out of ear shot. 'What _have_ you done, Miss Evans?'

'Oh, shut up.' Lily responded but smiled slightly, nudging him.

They had Transfiguration just before lunch and, as the 6th year class piled into the room, there was a collective groan; a seating plan had been drawn neatly on the chalkboard. Despite their dislike of being told where to sit, the class moved obediently to their assigned seats and Lily sat down cheerfully enough, having been placed beside Marlene. The two girls grinned at each other and began to unpack their things.

Professor McGonagall arrived and moved swiftly to the front of the classroom, her sharp eyes scanning for anyone who had dared ignored her chalkboard. However, the class passed her assessment and she removed the plan from the board with an extravagant swish of her wand.

'Um, Professor?' Hestia piped up from the front.

'Yes, Miss Jones?'

'I'm not sitting next to anyone.'

'That is correct.'

'But –'

'There is no need for debate.' McGonagall interjected. 'You will of course have realised we have an odd number in this class and thus one person does not share a desk with anyone. That student happens to be you, Miss Jones.'

There was a loud snicker from behind Lily and she sank low in her seat, knowing exactly who sat in the seat directly behind her. The irritating sniggering continued as Professor McGonagall began to write the lesson's objectives on the board and Lily bit her lip to stop herself reacting to the person behind her.

She began to copy down the writing on the board, trying to distract herself from Potter, who was now whispering to the person beside him: Kingsley. The two chuckled and Lily felt her insides curl uncomfortably.

'Potter, perhaps you could exercise that large head of yours and write something down.' Professor McGonagall said from the front of the classroom without turning away from the blackboard.

Potter smirked and began to make a large show of taking out the items in his school bag one by one, examining each one in turn and exclaiming loudly at regular intervals when he 'thought he had found his quill'.

'Evans.' he hissed after McGonagall bewitched all his belongings to fly back into his bag. Lily determinately kept writing. 'Evans.' he whispered again, but made sure his voice carried across the whole classroom. 'Evans!' he said, smirking wider as she dotted an 'i' with too much force and pushed the nib of her quill through the parchment. 'Can I borrow a quill?'

'Potter, if you can't be quiet I suggest you join me for a detention this evening where you learn the art of silence.' Professor McGonagall snapped, still writing on the board as she spoke.

'But, Minnie!' Potter whined and pouted childishly. 'I was just asking Evans here for a quill.'

'And since when was your incompetence at purchasing stationery a problem for Miss Evans to deal with?' Potter leaned back in his chair and flashed McGonagall with a winning smile.

'Minnie, I just know Evans always has quills on her so I thought –'

'You thought you'd interrupt my lesson?' Professor McGonagall strode towards him and dropped a rather beaten looking quill onto his desk. 'Detention tonight, Potter.'

'Whatever you say, Minnie.' he responded with a wink, which she ignored, returning to the chalkboard and continuing with the sentence she had been writing. A large proportion of the girls in the classroom giggled in Potter's direction and he ruffled his hair, taking a bow and winking smugly. Hestia caught Lily's eye and mimed vomiting into her pencil case. Lily grinned in response and ignored the feeling that Remus was watching her from his seat, which in fact he was.

For about 10 minutes, the class silently wrote down what Professor McGonagall chalked on the board and then she gave the instruction to pack all belongings away. She called for them to bring out their wands and they began to practice the spell they had been making notes about. Marlene waved her wand unenthusiastically, attempting to conjure a bird out of thin air.

'Who needs a spell like this anyway?' she grumbled when 5 minutes later she had not even managed to cause a feather to appear. 'I mean, when am I gonna need a fucking bird to turn up?'

'If you go to a bird conjuring competition.' Lily suggested, waving her own wand about with just as little success. She had thought earlier a small feather had appeared, but it turned out to be a bit of dust that had flown up off the floor and onto her desk when Professor McGonagall had swept past during her prowl of the room.

'Yeah, 'cos I go to those every day.'

'So that's where you go.' Lily said. 'See, I thought you might be sneaking into the kitchens or sleeping but that makes a lot more sense.'

'You mean I've never shown you my trophies?'

'No, never.'

'Well, I'm fucking doing that tonight then.' The two of them laughed and then stifled shouts of shock as a bundle of greyish feathers burst from Lily's wand. They stared at them and Lily cautiously picked one up, as though she thought it might crumble out of existence if she touched it. 'I wasn't expecting that but they're not half bad…'

'I think someone plucked the bird I was about to conjure.'

Marlene snorted and banged a fist on the table as Lily chuckled lightly.

There was a loud quack behind them and the two spun around to see that Potter had managed to conjure a rather fat duckling. It swayed where it stood for a second and then collapsed under its own weight, vanishing the moment its body made contact with the table, leaving nothing behind but some of its garishly yellow plumage.

'You know, Kingsley, when she said we'd be conjuring birds I thought she meant fit girls. I guess I was wrong.' Potter drawled, pretending to do a double take at Marlene and Lily as if he'd just noticed them. 'I take it back – I think it worked.' He winked at Lily, who scowled as her cheeks tinged and then turned back around.

'Lay off Marlie, James,' Kingsley said, flashing Marlene with a handsome smile. 'She's all mine.'

Potter cackled, and Lily groaned, sending an exasperatedly irritated look at Kingsley as Marlene froze up. She gently brought her friend back round to face the front and began slapping her cheek, hoping in vain she might resurface.

'Marlie,' she said softly, trying to return her friend to reality. 'Mar – Potter, shut up!' Lily snapped, pointing her wand threateningly in his direction whilst shaking Marlene's shoulder slightly. 'Marlie, look at me.' Dazedly, Marlene turned her head to face Lily and looked at her blankly. 'Hey, Marlie,' Lily whispered as if she were talking to a young child, 'why don't we practice some Transfiguration?'

Marlene nodded slowly and waved her wand, holding it loosely in her hand so that when she moved it upwards, her wand went flying into the air. Lily watched its descent in slow motion and winced as it clattered to the ground. She hastily jumped up and went to retrieve it, trying to ignore Potter as he leant forward and muttered:  
'Does McKinnon have a thing for Kingsley?'

'I don't think so.' Lily responded as she carefully replaced Marlene's wand in her hand and made sure to guide her friend's hand so that she wouldn't drop it again. 'She's more into the giant squid.'

'Bloody hell, you birds like that squid.' Potter observed, vanishing the canary yellow feathers he had conjured earlier. 'What's so good about it?'

'Oh, he makes up for his personality in other ways.' Lily replied with a shrug. 'If you know what I mean…' she added with an evil smirk.

'I'll have you know mine's 8 inches!' Potter exclaimed defensively, and Lily snorted. Kingsley hid his face behind his notes, pretending to reference them as he tried to conjure a bird.

'Of course it is.' Lily agreed sceptically, prodding Marlene as she began causing sparks to fly out of her wand.

'I don't see why that squid's so great.' Potter ploughed on, ignoring Lily's previous comment. 'Look at me and Kingsley,' Kingsley winked at Lily as Potter grabbed his face and she grinned back, '– we're two of the fittest blokes in the year!'

'The things he does with his tentacles you couldn't even begin to compete with.' Lily told Potter seriously and he stared at her, releasing his grip on Kingsley. ' _And_ he's got eight if them…'

She closed her eyes and smiled widely. There was a moment of silence as Potter gaped at the red head and Kingsley bit back a laugh.

'You taking the piss?'

' _Would I_?' she gasped, pretending to be offended, and her eyelids fluttered open; she fixed him with her emerald eyes and shook her head solemnly. 'That hurts, Potter, it really does.'

'Is that what you said after,' Potter began but stopped his sentence, looking out of the corner of his eye, '– we practiced duelling the other day?' he amended hurriedly as Professor McGonagall came over to the four of them to check on their progress.

Her eyes passed quickly over Marlene and onto Lily, who hastily attempted the spell and managed a featherless bird. Lily started slightly and then lifted up one of the feathers she had conjured earlier, sizing it up against the bird, wondering if the feathers came from the same bird. To her surprise, McGonagall gave her an approving nod and turned her attention to the two boys.

'I think practice is in order for all of you.' she announced when she returned to the front of the classroom a little while later. She wrote the dreaded word _homework_ on the blackboard and the class reluctantly copied down her assignment. 'Practice _Avis_ for Wednesday and write a paragraph on its uses.'

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to collect their things; it was lunch and so most students were eager to fill their stomachs with whatever delicious food the Great Hall had to offer. The class piled out and Lily ushered Marlene towards Hestia, who was generally more efficient at waking Marlene from her trances with her uncanny ability to irk people easily.

Hestia and Mary frog-marched Marlene from the classroom and Alice left with Frank and Kingsley, leaving Lily, who was loitering by her desk, behind. Once everyone had left, James Potter and Sirius Black winking flirtatiously at Professor McGonagall as they went, she edged towards the front of the classroom.

'Professor?' she asked somewhat nervously.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'I was wondering… the reason you want to see me after school… I'm not in trouble, am I?'

Professor McGonagall studied her face for a moment and Lily got the distinct impression that she was trying not to laugh.

'A guilty conscience, Miss Evans?' she inquired, and Lily shook her head hastily.

'N-no…'

'Well, you had better run along to the Great Hall – I hear the house elves have cooked an excellent stew for lunch.'

Lily nodded and then took her leave, feeling far worse then she had before she had spoken to her teacher.

When her final lesson of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, came to an end, Lily stuffed her diagram of a Snidget into her bag and rushed back towards the castle, mumbling to herself that she should have asked Professor Kettleburn to allow her to leave the lesson early. Picturing Professor McGonagall's displeased expression, she began to run, meaning she reached her office out of breath and sweating. Hastily, she cleaned herself with magic and pulled out a compact mirror from her bag; examining herself critically in it, she flattened her hair and tucked a loose strand of it behind her ear.

She knocked on the door but there was no response. Pressing an ear to the door, she strained her hearing, attempting to decipher if there was anyone inside.

Silence.

She sighed and leaned against the wall waiting. After a while, she closed her eyes and attempted to reassure herself that McGonagall had asked to see her for entirely pleasant reasons and not because she was in trouble. Despite this, her mind began to present her with all the things she may or may not have done wrong before breakfast that morning.

Perhaps Charlotte Davis had complained about her accidently knocking her trunk into her tanned leg? Maybe she'd accidently sworn in front of a first year and was losing her Prefect badge? Or suppose she had overhead the fact that Lily had drunk alcohol over the holidays, didn't approve of this underage drinking and now felt Lily was no longer responsible enough to be a Prefect?

The sound of someone strutting down the corridor interrupted Lily's thoughts and her eyes snapped open. Potter smirked and continued to swagger towards her. She bit back a rather offensive comment and watched him warily as he neared, his smirk widening considerably. He reached the wall and leaned an arm on it, so that he loomed over her.

'McGonagall ask to see you?' She nodded. 'Huh.'

'Detention?'

'Yeah.'

'Sorry. That was a stupid question – I already knew that.'

'Hm.' The two fell silent, their stiffly polite conversation coming to an end. A heavily awkward feeling was quick to descend, though Lily personally felt it would have been a lot less dense had it not looked, to the untrained eye, like they were currently having a coquettish encounter – the way Potter was standing beside her certainly indicated this to any random passers-by.

'How's Charlotte?' Lily asked into the silence.

'What? Oh, she's all right – I think. Bit miffed I've got detention. Apparently, one-week anniversaries are a big deal…'

'Right.' Lily nodded again and fiddled with the sleeve of her robes.

'D'you have a good summer?'

'Not bad.' Lily replied, with a small shrug. 'You?'

'It was pretty good.' he said with a grin. 'Me and Sirius played a load of pranks on the neighbours, so I reckon they hate us now.'

'Nice.' Lily laughed once and then fell silent. Potter didn't say anything else and the uncomfortable feeling of before returned smugly, dancing about them, making it quite plain no conversation would occur until someone else arrived and 'saved' them from being alone with one another's company.

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Professor McGonagall's purposeful footsteps heralded her arrival and Lily breathed a sigh of relief; if things had been awkward with Potter when he'd first stood next to her, 20 minutes later and they were claustrophobically uncomfortable. The professor cast an amused eye over the two of them and then indicated that they enter her office.

Once inside, Potter sprawled himself into one of the chairs without invitation and put his feet on McGonagall's desk. She did not look impressed and flashed her eyes angrily in his direction as she seated herself behind her desk, gesturing for Lily sit. Lily, who had remained standing, hurriedly sat down and waited for someone to speak, her mind bringing forth all the wrongdoing she had ever done in her life.

'Is Evans in trouble?' Potter asked curiously, and Lily snapped back to reality.

'No, Potter, she is not.' Professor McGonagall replied with a dismissive hand and turned her attention to Lily, pushing his feet off her desk. 'Miss Evans, I was wondering if I might have your assistance?'

'Yes, of course, Professor.' Lily responded at once, relieved she apparently wasn't in trouble.

'Look at that,' Potter said, shaking his head slightly. 'So trusting, so naïve. Why d'you say yes, Evans? She'll have you cleaning the loos before you know it.'

'I hardly think Miss Evans can be classed as naïve.' McGonagall told Potter, warning lacing her stern tone of voice. 'Now, Miss Evans, the Headmaster is currently speaking to a new student, who has transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and will be in 6th year. As Deputy Headmistress, I must select two responsible students to give a tour of the school an–'

'Then, I don't understand why Potter's here.' Lily said, unable to contain her thoughts, and then turned slightly red. She ignored the indignant sound coming from where Potter sat and scanned McGonagall's face apprehensively. Her teacher, however, seemed to be endeavouring to conceal a smile; her lips twitched at the corners and she coughed before continuing.

'That is why you shall be giving the tour. Potter is here to be productive with his detention – I am informed the new student is an excellent Quidditch player.' She looked sternly at Potter. 'I expect you to be exceptionally well behaved. This will be the first time they have met Hogwarts students and I would be deeply ashamed if it was an individual from my House which made them regret their decision to come here.'

'Why're you only saying that to me?' Potter asked, a whining note to his voice. 'Evans is here too.'

'Miss Evans has the sense to keep her behaviour impeccable. You on the other hand struggle with the basic concept of manners in _certain situations_.' Professor McGonagall snapped, looking pointedly at him.

'They're a bloke, aren't they?' Potter said and glanced at Lily before looking back at McGonagall. The professor nodded, and Lily got the distinct impression she was missing something.

'I'm assuming he's in Gryffindor.' Lily stated.

'That is correct.' Professor McGonagall agreed. 'He was sorted this morning.'

'How d'you know that?' Potter asked, impressed.

'Because,' Lily explained with an exasperated sigh, 'the new student's good at Quidditch and one of the people giving the tour is _Gryffindor_ Quidditch Captain.' Potter stared at her.

'You could be a Ravenclaw, Evans, you know that?' Lily grumbled with frustration and combed her fingers through her hair. Professor McGonagall checked the clock on her desk.

'The Headmaster expects you in his office in 10 minutes, so I suggest you begin to make your way there now. The password is Chocolate Cauldrons.'

They left and made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Neither of them spoke to one another; Potter seemed preoccupied and Lily was nervous: what if the new student was completely horrible? She fiddled with the sleeve of her robes and hoped that they were very friendly or at the very least chatty so that she would not have to think of small talk to fill any silence.

They reached a large stone gargoyle and gave the password; it sprung aside, and they took the revolving staircase up to the door of Dumbledore's office. Potter knocked on the door and it was opened at once by the Headmaster.

'Ah, your tour guides have arrived.' he said, his blue eyes twinkling. Dumbledore moved aside and revealed a brown-haired male with a friendly-eyed face and a wide mouth. The boy smiled awkwardly at them, taking Lily and Potter in, analysing whatever he could gain from their appearances. 'Well, I'll leave you three to introduce yourselves.'

Then he closed the door behind them and Lily felt her heart fill with worry as she looked between the two boys; Potter's eyes were slightly narrowed as he regarded the new student.

'Why don't we do introductions once we're out of here?' Lily said into the awkward silence and led the way back the staircase and into the corridor. 'Right, hi.' she held out a hand to the new boy and he accepted, shaking her hand confidently. 'I'm Lily Evans.'

'Artur Waldstein.' the boy responded and smiled at her much more warmly than he had at first. He held out his own hand to Potter, who did not accept it.

'James Potter.' he grunted with disinterest.

'A pleasure to meet you.' Artur said politely. Lily frowned slightly, his accent was not exactly what she had been expecting when Professor McGonagall had said Artur had previously attended Beauxbatons; he was well spoken with an accent suggesting he had lived all his life in one of the home counties and not spent his school career in France. 'My mother's English.' he explained, correctly interpreting her frown. 'My father's German and I went to school in France, but I've spent a lot of time in England.'

Lily nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had noticed her expression.

'Okay,' he said, 'you're Lily and James, I'll –'

'That's Potter to you.' Potter cut in rudely and Lily glowered at him from behind Artur.

'Of course, sorry.' Artur apologised, his eyes level with Potter's. 'I forget English customs sometimes.'

'Don't mind him,' Lily said bracingly. 'He suffers from chronic diarrhoea,' she whispered conspiratorially, and Potter fumed beside her, opening and closing his mouth like a toad. 'He's on a bit of a bad spell at the moment.' She winked at Artur. 'Potter doesn't like people knowing but we're all friends here, so I can tell you.'

'I don't have fucking diarrhoea!' he shouted at her and she smirked slightly but focused on Artur, pointedly not looking at Potter.

'McGonagall said you like Quidditch. Do you want to see the Quidditch pitch first? It'll be too dark soon otherwise.' Lily offered, sensing Artur felt slightly uncomfortable after her quip and Potter's outburst.

'Sounds good.' They made their way down towards the grounds and Lily wracked her brains for some form of polite conversation.

'So what player are you?' she asked uncertainly and scowled in Potter's direction as he snorted.

'Player?' he scoffed; Artur at least had the decency to hide his smile behind his hand. 'It's _position_ , Evans. Merlin, you're thick.'

' _I'm so sorry, Potter._ ' Lily replied dryly. 'Artur, what _position_ are you?'

'Keeper.'

'Oh, cool.' Lily nodded and smiled at him. 'You should try-out for the Gryffindor team. Didn't Gryffindor's Keeper graduate, Potter?'

'No, Evans, they didn't – that was one of Beaters.' Potter sounded frustrated but there was a foreign softness to his voice too.

'Oh.' Lily smiled sheepishly and caught Potter eyeing her strangely. His smug face had softened into a slight smile as he regarded her, an unknown emotion kindling warmly in his hazel eyes. Artur smiled at Lily to try and ease her embarrassment, his own expression a little odd also. 'But you're doing whole team try-out's, aren't you, Potter?'

'Not necessarily.' Potter replied with a sniff as he observed how Artur was looking at her. 'The team from last year were pretty good.'

'Yes, bu–'

'Evans, I'm the Captain and if I don't want a whole team try-out then that's that.' he snapped and Lily bit back a scathing comment, choosing to force a smile at Artur in an attempt to defuse the tension and how uncomfortable he likely felt.

'You know,' Lily began, purposefully ignoring Potter, 'I can't fly to save my life. I'm scared of heights.'

'I could teach you if you like.' Artur suggested. 'You could start off flying with me on my broom to get used to the height and then try flying by yourself.'

'That would be great!' Lily nodded, letting out a slightly nervous laugh, her fear of heights was not something to be quashed so easily, and Potter snorted. 'What?'

'Could you two be any more pathetic?'

'We're here.' Lily announced brightly as they walked onto the pitch, trying to distract from Potter's question and concurrently attempting to stop herself throttling him. 'You can have a look around by yourself or we can come with you – I'm sure Potter can answer any questions you have about Quidditch here.'

'I-I think I'll just walk around by myself for a bit.' Artur smiled at her. 'Is that all right?'

'If that's what you want. We'll be here if you want to ask anything. Take all the time you need.'

She waited until Artur had wandered significantly along the edge of the pitch before she looked sideways at Potter and noticed him scowling after Artur.

'What the fuck is your problem?' she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

'Nothing.' Potter answered, sounding incredibly like a child who was about to have a tantrum. 'What's your fucking problem?'

'Oh, don't start with that!' she retorted, waving in a friendly manner at Artur, who had glanced in their direction. 'You've been acting like you've got a broom up your arse since we started this tour!'

'As opposed to you flirting with him this whole time?' Potter countered, and Lily let out a furious breath of air. ' _That would be great!_ ' he imitated in a simpering tone of voice and then added a very false giggle, batting his eyelashes and pretending to twirl a strand of hair. 'Just don't shag him on date one or you'll be a tad too predictable.'

'I was being friendly, you prick!' Lily's emerald eyes flashed. 'Someone had to make up for how much of a tosser you were being.'

'Tosser? I wasn't being a tosser!'

'Yes, you were!' she spat. 'Give him a break! He's new here! So what if he didn't know this whole castle's posh as anything and expects you to call people by their surname if you don't know them well?'

'Considering his mother's English, he should!'

'You are ridiculous!' Lily cried out impatiently, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. 'Just because your girlfriend's pissed at you for missing your one week anniversary don't take it out on me and certainly not on Artur!'

'You think that's why I'm pissed?'

'No, I obviously just said that to argue with you for longer.' Lily snapped and sighed irritably.

'You're fucking blind, Evans.' Potter muttered but she said nothing in response as Artur approached them again.

She plastered a cheerful smile onto her face and pulled out a box, which looked suspiciously like a cigarette packet. Flicking it open, she offered around the contents and her two companions each took one of the strawberries and cream lollies, frowning at her slightly. She helped herself to one also and then replaced the box in her pocket, thinking privately this would be a very long tour indeed.

On Friday evening, Lily and Remus walked through the corridors of Hogwarts on patrol. They had had an eventful start to their patrol when Sirius, who was carrying a cauldron of what appeared to be slime, and Peter, who had been clutching a box of feathers, went haring past them, followed a second later by Charlotte Davis, who was covered in slime and feathers so that she resembled a fuming chicken, and Potter, who strolled behind all of them, chuckling to himself. Once the rather strange party had gone out of sight, Lily and Remus had resumed a conversation they had been having about Hinkypunks, completely removing the sight from their minds.

'D'you think their shagging now?' Lily asked Remus about 20 minutes later, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she did so.

'Either that or they've split up.' he responded, picking at a loose thread on his school robes.

'Well, I suppose it's been more than a week.' mused Lily, her forehead creasing in thought. 'That's a good sign – that their relationship's lasted this long that is – maybe they'll end up married with five kids or something.'

'Five kids?'

'Yeah, you know, living next to this young couple who talk non-stop but never have anything intelligent to say because the only reason they're so chatty is because they're completely hammered and off their nut on crack.' Lily tightened her ponytail as Remus laughed, shaking his head slightly. 'Their kids will be called things like Armani and Prada seeing as Davis is naming them. On second thoughts, she and Potter are pure-bloods, so they won't be that will they?'

'Nah, maybe one'll be called Twilfitt.' Remus suggested casually, and Lily snorted.

'And it can have a twin called Tattings!' she said with a laugh and the two grinned at one another.

They fell into a companionable silence and walked down another corridor. The only noise was the soft padding of their feet on the stone floor and the slight billowing of their robes behind them. Every so often Lily let out a quiet sniff and Remus would then glance in her direction, his eyes waiting for her to reveal her expression but each time she would be looking at the portraits on the walls thus keeping her face from view.

'I really hope they don't get married.' he said, breaking the silence and Lily turned to face him with a small smile.

'Why not?'

'Do I really need to explain myself?' Remus asked, nudging her slightly.

'Humour me.'

'She has about as much personality as a brick wall,' he began and straightened his robes, 'she wears too much perfume,' Lily snorted, 'she's thicker than my dad's attempt at pea soup during the Christmas holidays in 4th year,' the two of them exchanged a grin.

'That soup was so thick I could've plastered a wall with it.' Lily recalled, chuckling lightly.

'But you still ate it.' Remus pointed out, laughing also.

'I was being polite!' Lily defended still chortling. 'Anyway, any more reasons why you don't want Potter and Davis to get married? I'm enjoying laughing here.'

'Just one more… There's you…'

'Me, eh?' Lily looked away from him. 'You're never going to drop that, are you?'

'Not a chance.' He smirked widely and pretended to look offended at the very rude hand gesture Lily did his direction.

'Why can't you just accept I was wasted and move on?' she groaned, and Remus laughed.

'Because you hardly drank a thing and I know you're not a lightweight.'

'That's all you know…' Lily muttered but she smiled slightly.

'I've known you for a bit more than 5 years.' Remus countered and when Lily pointedly ignored him, deciding to focus on the portraits they walked past, he smirked even more than before.

They returned to patrolling in silence for another ten minutes and eventually Lily grew irritated by her ponytail. She pulled out her hairband with an extravagant flourish before letting out a small sigh. She shook her head so that her hair fell down and then run a hand through it, to bring some of her deep red tendrils out of her vision.

'I've been thinking, Remy,' she said after a while.

'Oh, no.'

'Oh, shut up.' Lily responded with a chuckle. 'I've been thinking maybe you could look into Muggle jobs if things with the Ministry don't work out.'

'I don't know…' Remus said but, despite his apparent doubts, he looked at Lily with a rather touched expression.

'I think it could work – Muggles don't think werewolves are real, right?' Remus nodded slowly. 'So no one would get suspicious if you called in sick on the full moon.' Lily reasoned, smiling at him. 'I could help you with the whole lifestyle side of things and seeming like a Muggle. Hey, I'm sure McGonagall could make you a CV and write a reference if we asked her.'

'True, but I've never lived as a Muggle.'

'Don't worry about that!' Lily's eyes lit up slightly. 'I'll teach you everything you need to know, and you don't have to live in the Muggle world; you could convert your wages into Wizard money and buy a flat in Diagon Alley or something.' She was silent for a moment, simply beaming at him. 'Or maybe Dumbledore will let you stay on as a professor. I think you'd be great at teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts or maybe History of Magic.'

'You think I'd give Binns a run for his money?'

'Of course you would.'

'A rock could give him a run for his money, but I'll accept that as a compliment.'

'I wouldn't have dropped History of Magic this year if you'd been teaching.' Lily said thoughtfully and Remus grinned.

'That is comforting.' Lily opened her mouth to say something but broke off when a loud thud sounded from inside the classroom they were passing. Both Lily and Remus exchanged a significant look and sighed.

'Rock, paper, scissors?' Lily lost and thus was the one to open the door. She cautiously stepped over the threshold and –

'MERLIN'S SAGGY BOLLOCKS!' she cried and brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the view before her. Two incredibly naked people had just leapt away from the far wall, the male being James Potter and the female being a black-haired girl from their year. Evidently, Potter had indeed separated from his girlfriend and had just been enjoying the company of his next one. 'Oh, Merlin… You think you get used to it, but you never do… I think I'm scarred for life… Miss – Miss um…'

'Grant.' Potter supplied helpfully, eyeing Lily strangely.

'Yes, Miss Grant, Potter, I think a week of detentions each seems reasonable – especially considering you were shagging in Professor Flitwick's classroom.'

Lily began to walk about the room, sending charms everywhere to sterilise it. It was quite astonishing how she managed to seem intimidating with her hand pressed firmly against her eyes and her eyelids clamped tightly shut, feeling her way around the room like a rather strange mime. She seemed to know where everything was, despite being unable to see, and manoeuvred her way easily around the desks to clean the room.

'I suggest you avoid classrooms next time and stick to dormitories because I really don't want to see either of you naked ever again.'

'Is everything all ri–' Remus, who had poked his head in to see what was going on, broke off and laughed in the doorway. 'It's so small!' he cackled, and Lily removed her hand from her eyes to grin at him.

'Don't you – Moony, stop laughing!' Potter whined, hastily pulling on his robes to hide himself. Lily snorted and thumped him on the back before sashaying over to where Remus stood.

'I knew he was lying about it being 8 inches.' she muttered to Remus, just loud enough for Potter to hear, and then dragged Remus from the classroom as Potter shouted after her.

Remus was laughing incredibly hard as Lily shut the door, wiping tears away from his eyes and clutching himself for support. Lily too laughed, though it was much quieter than Remus' gleeful roar, and tugged his arm so that he began to walk down the corridor with her to continue their patrol. She checked her watch.

'It's exactly midnight,' she announced, 'so that means Sirius has just started his Astronomy lesson. That gives us 45 minutes more of patrolling before you have to go meet him and walk back to Gryffindor Tower together.'

'You know Peter's going to be there too.' Remus reminded her dully, his laughter dying as he said this. He sighed. 'Besides, I don't know what you're hoping to achieve…'

'Oh, yee of little faith.' Lily replied, smiling widely and linking her arm through his. 'I'm coming with you, obviously.'

'And that helps me how?'

'Well, it just so happens that I have a rather pressing question about Charms that I want to ask Peter, which should take at least the long way back to Gryffindor Tower, and I doubt Sirius will want to take that way or find out the answer so I'm sure he'll go straight back to Gryffindor Tower with you.'

Lily let out an exaggerated sigh as Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

'That's not going to change anything.'

'It will if you quit being a wimp about this and just ask him.' Lily said briskly, and Remus groaned.

'It's not that easy, you know.'

'Of course it is!' Lily replied, her eyes sparkling. 'You just look him in the eye and go: listen, Sirius, I've liked you for ages and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?'

'You're a bloody hypocrite, you know that, right?' Remus said, pushing her shoulder playfully and Lily winked at him.

'But you love me for it.'

'Unfortunately.' Remus grumbled but then they both dissolved into laughter once more and turned into the next corridor.

 **Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

September soon became October and in turn November barged into view with a flurry of golden brown leaves covering the Hogwarts grounds; Lily usually liked November. The month's earthy undertones were very warm and comforting to behold even if the air became much frostier and the ground was always soggy either due to heavy rain or the ice that would cover the grounds in the mornings.

Artur had settled in nicely and had become firm friends with Kingsley and Frank. He was on friendly terms with the Marauders also, though Potter seemed to hold a permanent grudge against him. Despite this and despite Potter's words on the tour that he would not be holding whole team try-outs, Artur had been named Gryffindor's Keeper and the new team had high hopes for winning the Cup in the summer. It also unfortunately meant that Gryffindor House was incredibly excited for its first match in February and had already decorated the entire Tower with Gryffindor themed banners meaning Lily was constantly remined of a sport she detested. This coupled with the fact that she had thus far walked in on Potter in compromising positions with some female or another at least fifteen times had not exactly made school enjoyable.

Mary seemed to be making progress with Callum Hayes (the two had bumped into one another in Hogsmeade and then shared a butterbeer or two) and Hestia had managed to beat her previous record of how many boys she could sleep with in a single week; of that she had been immensely proud, and Lily had had to listen to her boastings for a whole day.

Marlene, however, appeared by any means to have worsened when around Kingsley, only ever managing to stutter a few words at a time in his presence, and Transfiguration three times a week had become a form of torture for both her and Lily, who had the delightful task of breaking Marlene out of the trances she went into whenever Kingsley flirted with her.

Alice and Frank, although very sweet, were in danger of being screamed at by most people around them for they were rather sickly to watch with their affection for each other. Lily spent a great deal of her time avoiding situations where the couple were together for fear she might vomit all over them.

Remus too had Lily gritting her teeth frustration for he point blank refused to even imply to Sirius that his feelings for him were not platonic. Nevertheless, Lily enjoyed the time she spent with her friends and attacked every day with gusto, hoping that things would improve.

At breakfast on a particularly chilly day in November, Lily's determination was tested for as she sat between Remus and Marlene, piling a few chipolata sausages onto her plate, a rather regal-looking owl landed before her and held out its leg. Slightly bewildered, Lily removed the scroll attached to it and undid the fat velvet ribbon holding the scroll shut. She watched the owl swoop away and then turned her attention to the letter, casting a quick glance either side of her to make sure no one was reading over her shoulder.

 _What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Lily is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

There was no signature beneath the message nor on the back when Lily turned it over. Her whole expression switched from bemusement to revulsion to frustration to unmistakeable anger in a matter of seconds and she stood up abruptly, yanking her bag up along with her.

Striding out of the Great Hall, she felt both Marlene and Remus watching her leave and, imagining their faces, increased her pace. With a quiet noise of disgust, she hurried across the Entrance Hall, barely even noticing Potter having a rather unconventional breakfast with a nameless, faceless girl in 5th year, and made her way up the staircase, heading towards her first lesson of the day: Transfiguration.

It didn't take her long to reach the desired classroom and she knocked softly on the open door as McGonagall already sat at the front marking papers. The professor looked up at her.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'Professor, I hope you don't mind but could I sit in here until the bell goes?'

'Are you planning to leave when the bell rings?'

'Well, no, I meant… I…' But Professor McGonagall smiled slightly at her and gestured for her to enter.

'T-thank you, Professor.' Lily stuttered, a little shocked by the smile, and went quickly to her seat and sat down.

She unpacked her things and then held out the scroll before her. Using her wand, she ignited it and then levitated it, relishing in watching the flames lick their way along the offending message. Professor McGonagall watched her student with a shrewd expression, carefully analysing the flicker of emotion that appeared in Lily's eyes as she stared at the burning fire floating before her.

'Miss Evans?' Lily jumped in shock and almost let the scroll drop into the desk, which would have been disastrous. She didn't, however, and the desk was spared from being burnt alive.

'Yes, Professor?' she asked, a little timidly.

'Are you all right?'

'I – yes.' Lily responded firmly, vanishing the scroll and avoiding McGonagall's beady eyes.

'And yet you have decided to sit in my classroom before lessons have even begun.'

'I just wanted some peace and quiet.' Lily answered, still not looking directly at her teacher.

'Is the library not open?'

'Yes, I suppose but –'

'Miss Evans, what was written on the parchment that you burnt?'

'Shakespeare.' Lily shuddered slightly.

'I was unaware that the inventor of a large proportion of the English language had a name that offended you.'

'Oh, no, not the name Shakespeare,' Lily amended hurriedly, her cheeks tinging pink. 'It was a quote from Romeo and Juliet.'

'Which was a problem because?'

'It was from the balcony scene an–'

'Who sent it to you?' Professor McGonagall leaned forward with interest, an amused twinkle in her observant eyes.

'I'm not sure.' Lily fiddled with the sleeve of her robes.

'I see.' McGonagall replied primly and shuffled the papers she had marked, producing one with a small neat script covering it. In the corner, written in violet ink, was a large 'E' and a comment printed beside it. 'I think you could use a little good news.'

'Thank you.' Lily mumbled as she was handed the paper.

'An excellent essay, Miss Evans.' Professor McGonagall informed her, sweeping back to the front of the classroom. 'A vast improvement since the start of the year. I am quite certain your aspirations of becoming a Healer are well within reach should you maintain this standard – I hear from your other teachers you are performing just as well in their subjects – or even better in some cases.'

Lily was unsure how to reply and thus remained silent.

'I think your most pressing problem will be passing the entrance exam – Professor Reynolds was a Field Healer before he came to join us here, so I shall ask him to help you.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

'Not at all, Miss Evans.' Professor McGonagall replied dismissively as the bell rang.

It wasn't long before the class began to drip into the room, sidling up to their seats and unpacking their things with great sighs and yawns. Lily sat in her own seat and stiffened ever so slightly as Marlene sat down beside her.

'What've I done?' Marlene demanded, noticing this instantly. But she gained no response as McGonagall began to teach the lesson.

Throughout Transfiguration, Lily's tone of voice was forcibly polite, and Marlene spent most of it trying to pry an explanation out of her frosty friend. She did not succeed and after Kingsley flirted with her was quick to freeze where she sat. Hestia glanced over her shoulder a little later and rolled her eyes upon noticing the glazed expression on Marlene's face; she attempted to catch Lily's eye but was met with a cold look. With a confused shrug, she turned back around and laughed at something Artur pointed out in the textbook – he had been allocated the vacant seat beside her.

Two hours later and Lily slouched after her friends, sans Mary, who had lagged behind at the end of Charms to beg Professor Flitwick to rethink the grade he had awarded her last piece of homework. They wandered through the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard outside, ready to enjoy the precious 20 minutes of break. Taking their usual spot in a corner alcove, Lily plonked herself on the ground and glowered at all of them.

'Oh dear,' Hestia observed, shaking her head soberly and nudging Marlene and Alice. 'Who stroked Tabby's fur the wrong way?'

'You lot actually.' Lily responded moodily and fiddled with the sleeve of her robes.

'And exactly how'd we do that?' Alice asked, watching Lily closely, worry crossing her smiling face.

'I appreciate you probably think you're being helpful,' Lily replied, looking up at them, 'but when I said I didn't want a relationship or any shit like that, I meant it. You lot are my mates! Why can't you just understand that I want to focus on school?'

'Of course we understand!' Alice argued back indignantly, sending Lily an earnest smile and kneeling down beside her. She reached out a hand, but had it batted away almost immediately.

'Then what was that letter for this morning?' Lily retorted.

'What letter?' Alice, Marlene and Hestia all questioned at once, each one looking incredibly baffled.

'The one that quoted Romeo and Juliet.' she said but, upon looking at all their confused faces, felt her fury falter. 'Y-you didn't send it?'

''Course we didn't!' Hestia cried out in frustration.

'B-but that means…' she trailed off, grimacing.

'Someone else must've sent it.' Marlene supplied helpfully and smirked widely as Lily's face fell.

'OH!' Alice gasped excitedly and nodded eagerly. 'Maybe it was Po–'

'Patrick Turner.' Marlene interrupted and looked pointedly at Alice, whose face became briefly apologetic. 'Yeah, he was staring at you at breakfast.'

'What, Tosser Turner?' Hestia shook her head. 'There's no way he's into Lily! He's got a thing for Georgina Foster in 5th year.'

'Who?' the other three asked, looking blankly back at Hestia waving her hand dismissively.

'Three-tits Georgie.' Hestia elaborated and her audience all let out sounds of sudden realisation.

'I've never understood why she's called that.' Lily mused thoughtfully.

''Cos she was b–'

'We're moving away from the subject.' Alice interjected hastily and smiled happily at Lily. 'Now back to Lil's secret admirer…'

'Al, don't enco–'

'Nooo! Lil! A secret admirer!' Marlene cried out dramatically, flailing her arms up towards the heavens. 'WHY? LIL, THIS IS THE END!'

'Announce it to the whole courtyard, will you?' Lily snapped with a playful glare and her friends laughed as they watched her apprehensively glance around to see if any unwanted ears were turned in their direction. They weren't. 'You won't te–' she broke off as her eyes fell on a certain brown-haired female hurrying towards them looking considerably upset.

Lily nodded her head in Mary's direction.

'Bloody Mary's on the warpath.' Hestia observed.

'I don't think so.' Lily mumbled, biting her lip worriedly and standing up, pulling Alice up with her. 'You okay, Mary?' she asked anxiously as Mary reached them.

They watched as Mary attempted to nod but then dissolved into tears before them. At once, the four of them rushed forwards and enveloped her in a group hug.

'Oh, Mary, love, what is it?' Alice crooned after they had let go.

'Don't worry about your essay. It's still two years before you fail your exam.' Hestia joked and then looked at the floor when Lily sent her a warning look.

'Hestia, shut your mug or I'll do it for you.' Marlene growled, and Lily swiftly stepped between them.

'Mary?' she murmured tentatively, producing a packet of tissues from her pocket. Offering one to the blubbering Mary, who was crying to hard to notice, she began to dab her friend's face in motherly fashion. Alice put her arms comfortingly around Mary's shaking shoulders. 'Mary, what's wrong?'

Whatever Mary replied was incomprehensible and her friends all looked at each other with identical expressions of apprehensive bemusement. Lily continued to dab at Mary's face soothingly.

'It's all right.' she tried to reassure her sobbing friend.

'I'm sure we can sort out whatever it is.' Alice added softly, smiling kindly at Mary and squeezing her shoulders.

'Y-you can't!' Mary wailed, looking up at the four of them with tears pouring out of her slightly bloodshot eyes. 'I'm – I'm a f-failure!'

'Says who?'

'M-McGonagall.' sobbed Mary. Lily mouthed something at Marlene, her eyes urgent; Marlene looked blankly back. With a sigh, Lily tried again and jerked her head towards a good-looking boy with strawberry blond curls, who was just entering the courtyard. Her eyes widening, Marlene nodded and hurried in the direction of the boy

'I'm sure that's not true.' Alice said, attempting to calm Mary.

'It is true!' Mary wept and blew her nose on the tissue Lily had been using to dab her eyes. 'She c-came in when I w-w-was talking to Flitwick and started telling me I wasn't putting enough e-effort into my work a-and that if I keep it up I'll f-f-fail!'

'You can always be a bricklayer.' Hestia encouraged and was immediately elbowed by Lily as Alice looked at her in exasperation.

'I don't want to be a bricklayer!' Mary howled and began to weep louder.

Lily let out a sound of relief as Marlene returned, dragging Callum Hayes behind her; the poor boy looked slightly baffled – Marlene had evidently grabbed him without explanation. He was thrust unceremoniously at Mary and, luckily, he noticed she was crying almost at once and put his arms around her. Lily gestured at Alice, Marlene and Hestia to step away and they did so, all wearing identical smirks.

'Lil, I think you could be a professional matchmaker.' Alice said while they observed from afar as Callum stroked Mary's hair benevolently and murmured words of comfort to her.

'Just cheering her up.' Lily defended with a grin.

'So Frank's anniversary present.' Alice brought up as her eyes fell on her boyfriend walking into the courtyard and the other three groaned.

'Not that fucking thing again!' Marlene complained. 'Yo–' but she broke off; behind Frank came Artur and Kingsley, who was knocked into by a little girl in first year as he stepped through the threshold. The first year fell backwards but Kingsley caught her hand expertly and pulled her upright. She blushed crimson and rushed inside. Lily, Marlene, Alice and Hestia all applauded quietly, sighing dreamily.

'Ah, Kingsley, what a babe…' they said in unison as he winked at them. Lily felt something fall with a thud against her.

'Oh no, Marlie!' She shook Marlene's shoulders. 'Shit. She's passed out.'

A few days later and Lily was leaving the library just as it closed for the night. She enjoyed walking through the castle in the evenings and often found amusement in observing other students hurrying back to their common rooms as their curfews neared; there was a definite benefit to being a Prefect as Filch had yet to bother learning the patrol router and could be easily sent on his way with a claim to be on duty.

But more than anything, Lily loved the strange sense of peace one gained from a walk and in the summer she would sometimes wander about the grounds, making the most of the longer days and shorter nights. However, the sweet scent of the summer air was a distant memory as Lily glanced at one of the mullioned windows she passed. Sleet spattered the panes of glass and foretold of the cruelly cold December that would eventually follow.

Lily turned the corner and moved slowly past a large tapestry portraying a shepherd and his flock of sheep.

With a sigh, she pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and began to rip it with great relish; since the first love letter she had received one each day and Lily privately hoped that whoever was writing would run out of Shakespearean verses soon. Unfortunately for Lily, the English playwright had penned quite a few plays that had references to romantic affection in them and thus she could look forward to perhaps years of correspondence from her mysterious letter writer.

'Y'know, Evans,' a voice said loudly from behind her, 'it's very dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to be walking alone at night.'

Lily spun around and was met with the sight of a handsome boy with longish black hair stepping out from behind the tapestry she had passed a few seconds earlier.

'Merlin, Sirius!' Lily cursed, a relieved smile appearing in her face. 'You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

Sirius bowed and then caught up with her, looping an arm around her extravagantly.

'I'm just looking out for the safety of my dear friend.'

'I'm flattered.' Lily responded and then eyed him suspiciously. 'What're you doing here? I know the passage behind that tapestry goes to near Filch's office.'

'Aren't you clever, Evans?' Sirius remarked, pinching her cheek roguishly. 'Fine.' he then added with a groan as Lily maintained her narrowed eyes. 'I was just paying a visit to our favourite caretaker's private rooms.'

'That sounds like a euphemism.'

'Evans!' he gasped, pretending to be scandalised. 'What a dirty mind you have!'

'Well it does.' Lily shrugged, grinning slightly. 'I never realised you had a thing for Filch – that explains your love of detentions. I guess those freshy oiled manacles must be a great turn-on.'

'Obviously.'

There was a scream of rage from some nearby wing of the castle and Lily raised her eyebrow at Sirius.

'You didn't.'

The sound of someone cursing and the smell of raw sewage moved towards them, bursting rudely into their senses. Lily's nose wrinkled with disgust.

' _Oh, I did_.' Sirius smirked and then grabbed her hand.

They ran down the corridor as fast as they could, trying to escape both the acrid stench of sewage and the incessant yells of rage that burst from the caretaker's foul-tongued mouth. As they pelted towards the sanctuary of Gryffindor Tower, Lily contemplated how much easier it would have been for her to run at break-neck speed had she been in the habit of doing regular exercise.

Once they were safely two floors above Filch, they stopped rocketing along the stone floor and Lily collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily. As she gasped for air, Sirius plonked down beside her, out of breath but too busy chuckling at her tomato red cheeks to be bothered by his body's own pleas for oxygen. Lily had a stitch and she clutched at it whilst still taking steadying gulps of air.

'By the way,' Sirius said, and Lily looked at him, continuing to inhale any air she could. 'I have news for you.'

'Have you r-really?' she asked curiously but struggled to form the words to express this.

'Oh, yeah,' he replied evasively and smirked widely.

'Do I really want to know what it is?'

'Probably.' Lily folded her arms and raised an eyebrow sceptically.

'Well, go on then – spill the beans.'

'I heard rumour that a certain Miss Evans has been receiving love letters.' He looked pointedly at her.

'Wow, I had _no_ idea!'

'Excuse me,' Sirius pouted, 'I haven't finished yet.'

' _Sorry._ '

'Thank you.' He let out an exaggerated huff and she laughed. 'Anyway, I may or may not have found out who's sending them.'

'Is it Filch? Is that why you filled his 'private rooms' with sewage?' Lily asked, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

'No, of course not!'

'What a shame.' They both laughed. 'So, are you going to tell me who it is?'

'Nope.' He smirked smugly at her. 'Not until you help me anyway.'

'Help you with what?' Lily inquired suspiciously, her eyes wary.

'With a few things.' he told her nonchalantly. 'The first being Remus' Christmas present.'

'What? No! Why me? Can't you get Potter to help you?' Lily exclaimed, and Sirius shook his head solemnly. 'But I'm shit at buying presents!'

'Well, I didn't want it to be too easy for you.' Sirius explained. 'And besides, you're the only one who knows I like him anyway.'

'I think the only person who doesn't know you fancy him is Remus.' Lily muttered darkly but Sirius didn't hear her.

'Pleeeease, Evans! And I promise I'll tell you who's sending the letters once you've helped me with this – and a few other things,' he added sweetly.

'All right. But only because I want to punch whoever's writing those fucking things in the face.'

'That's my girl!' Sirius thumped her on the back.

'And if you swear you'll never say that again.' She shuddered slightly.

'Anything for my favourite red-head.'

' _Venomous Tentacular._ ' Lily said grumpily to the Fat Lady as they reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She ushered Sirius through the portrait hole and then headed up to the girls' dormitory muttering to herself.

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

'Next time Hestia suggests a girls' night, remind me to refuse if it's on a school night.' Lily murmured into her arms as she rested her head on her desk, barely registering her wide yawn as her head pounded unpleasantly.

Beside her, Alice only managed a groan in response as she attempted to hide her head underneath her robes. On Lily's other side sat Marlene, who resembled a slowly decaying corpse and kept swearing under her breath, clutching at her head. Lily winced into the table as Potter shouted from his seat behind her at a blonde-haired female two rows in front.

'Broom cupboard at lunch?' he called, and Lily pressed her hands to her ears, bitterly wishing she could become the desk beneath her, an inanimate object with no hearing ability.

'Oh, yes!' the girl gushed and both Alice and Marlene tried to bury themselves under Lily's arms.

'Just drink poison and die, Potter… And take your girlfriend with you.' Lily grumbled, but only loud enough for her friends to hear.

The classroom was filled with a light buzz of talk, though Potter's outburst was much louder and carried across the whole room. He received several whoops from males in the class and jealous glances were sent in the blonde-haired girl's direction from most females with the exception of five witches that were suffering from the same symptoms as one another.

The level of talk matched the volume expected of a class awaiting their teacher, which in fact the 6th years were, and the occasional paper aeroplane was thrown. One of these almost hit Marlene on the side of the head but Kingsley leapt up from where he was chatting to Frank and caught it before it reached her. There was a round of applause and he bowed before throwing it back towards the creator of that particular paper plane.

Marlene didn't notice for she was too busy informing Lily and Alice that she cursed Merlin for her headache. Her two friends readily agreed and then the three of them fell silent, all giving thanks for the fact that their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Reynolds, had not arrived yet.

However, they were soon disappointed as the young professor entered a few minutes later meaning they had to sit up and look alert, this was echoed by Hestia and Mary on the other side of the classroom.

'That's enough with the paper throwing,' he announced loudly but missed the five flinches at his volume because he was still walking to the front of the classroom.

He reached the blackboard and turned around, the deep blue robes propped about his shoulders swirling delightedly. Professor Reynolds wore a matching suit and a silvery pocket watch protruded from his waistcoat. His bluey grey eyes had a sort of inquisitive nature about them and they danced with energy, basking in the way they seemed to be illuminated by his flaxen hair.

Hestia let out a slight sigh and propped her head on one hand, a dreamy expression making its way onto her features.

'Did anyone not manage to do the homework I set?' Reynolds asked, seating himself on the edge of his desk and producing a piece of chalk from his pocket. 'No? Excellent.' He began to play with chalk in one hand and reached for a stack of papers on his desk. 'We're doing a bit of practical work today –'

A loud cheer from most of his class interrupted him.

'– but I also want you to complete this sheet on the correct way to cast a shield charm and then strengthen it.' He stood up and moved over to the blackboard. 'Now, can anyone tell me why it's important I don't just say _Protego_ and say _Protego Horribilis_ when confronted with incredibly dark magic?'

The lesson continued, and Lily recovered herself slightly by the time they embarked on attempting to block the spells sent at them by their partner. She, Alice and Marlene were a three, so they took it in turns to sit out and, when it was Lily's turn to watch rather than participate, she indulged in drawing a doe on a piece of spare parchment and then bewitching it to run about the page.

After a while, she began to doodle a stag to accompany the doe but suddenly seemed to realise what she was doing so the doe was left curiously examining a pair of ears and two antlers suspended on the middle of the parchment. She stood up, much to the protest of her head, and stalked over to the bin, crumpling the parchment in her head as she did so and then threw it in the bin.

Professor Reynolds, who had been writing the homework question on the blackboard, made eye contact with her for a moment and she smiled awkwardly before returning to her seat, lazily disarming Marlene as she approached her seat and receiving a rather rude gesture in her direction from her friend as Alice's Stunning Spell hit them.

Lily and Alice both laughed, clutching at their heads in the same fashion, as they saw Marlene's frozen position on the floor, both wishing to stop laughing at the pain it caused them but being unable to stop as the sight before them was too hilarious.

'R-renervate,' Alice choked. 'Oops!' she added as her wand let out a grey puff of smoke due to her spluttering the incantation.

' _Renervate_.' Lily said, much more calmly but her eyes were still glittering with mirth. Marlene instantly unfroze and leapt to her feet, shaking her fist at the two females with mock rage.

'You two!' she berated with a grin. 'I'm too hungover for this shit.'

'Marlie,' a deep voice sounded behind them and Lily exchanged an evil look with Alice.

'C'mon, Al, it's your turn to cast a shield charm.' Lily tugged Alice away but still close enough so that they could both hear Kingsley speaking to Marlene.

'You must've dropped your wand over there.' he told Marlene and produced her wand; Lily had purposefully chosen not to catch it when she disarmed Marlene.

'T-thanks,' Marlene mumbled, stammering her thanks as she took her wand back from him.

'I could give you a bigger one any time, Marlie,' he said and walked away with a wink Lily and Alice, who both looked at one another with two loud sighs and whispered to each other the same thing: 'Ah, Kingsley, what a babe…'

Marlene looked as though she might faint, and her two friends snorted, the pain in their heads temporarily forgotten as they observed the colour steadily drain from her face. She sank into her seat mumbling to herself and glowered slightly when she saw Mary laughing at her from the other side of the classroom (Hestia was still gazing towards the front of the classroom). Lily and Alice had turned away to hide their mirth and patted Marlene reassuringly on the back whilst their shoulders shook.

'On a serious note,' Lily muttered to Alice under her breath, 'I might have a word with him. He'd better ask her out soon or stop doing this,' she gestured to Marlene's frozen form, 'or it'll drive poor Marlie mad.'

'Good point, that…' Alice agreed quietly and the two of them glanced towards Kingsley, who was having a mock wrestle with Frank. Her naturally smiling face watched Frank for a moment until Lily clicked her fingers in front of her face.

'Hello?' Lily said, a smirk eminent on her features. 'Earth to Al?'

'I was just thinking –'

'About Frank.'

'Oh, shut up, you twat!' Alice cried but her smiling mouth made her lack of anger obvious. 'I was just thinking I could get Frank to say something to Kingsley as well.' Lily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted:  
'Well, fuck me sideways, my head hurts,' Marlene grumbled from behind them.

'Don't be offended if I don't take you up on that,' Lily responded, grinning slightly, though the effects of her headache had returned in full swing.

'Oh, piss off,' Marlene said good-naturedly, and Alice chuckled. Lily stifled a yawn and accidently made eye contact with Professor Reynolds once more. He observed her for a moment and then waved a dismissive hand, a slight frown playing about his features.

'C'mon, we'd better keep practicing.' Alice said, clapping her hands and then wincing at the sound of it.

'All right then.' Marlene got to her feet groaning slightly and Lily grinned.

' _Jiggery pokery!_ ' Lily cried, waving her arms wildly about in front of her. 'Hocus pocus… squiggly wiggly…' she trailed off as Alice fell into her laughing.

'O-ow…' she complained, clutching at her head as she straightened herself. 'Stop making me laugh, Lil!' Alice whined, smiling in spite of herself. 'I'm still hungover.'

'Aren't we all?' Lily responded with a wry smile and then non-verbally cast a shield charm. They practiced for a little while and returned to their seats when Professor Reynolds called an end to the practical part of the lesson. As the class scribbled down their homework, he paced the front of the classroom and verbally recalled a few common mistakes he had noted whilst watching the class perform shield charms.

The bell rang.

'Right, clear out, you lot.' Reynolds dismissed them and seated himself behind his desk, putting his feet up onto it and revealing his patent leather shoes with two odd socks just peaking above them. The class rushed to pack up, the prospect of morning break dancing tantalisingly just out of the classroom door, and began to scramble towards the door. Hestia and Mary regrouped with Marlene, Alice and Lily, the five of them waiting for their classmates to file out of the room. Lily produced a red bottle from her bag labelled _Hangover Tonic_.

'Where d'you get that?' Mary asked, her voice filled with longing.

'Nicked it.' Lily replied with a shrug and took a small sip before handing it along to Mary.

'From where?' Hestia questioned suspiciously but still swallowed some when Mary gave it to her.

'Potter.' Lily informed the group and both Mary and Hestia suddenly looked as though they wished to regurgitate the potion; Marlene on the other hand did not seem fazed and downed her share before giving it to Alice, who mimicked her actions.

'P-Potter?' Mary and Hestia spluttered in unison.

'Yeah, serves him right for shagging everywhere I fucking go.' Lily said distastefully and tapped her foot slightly for the rest of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class had made little progress moving forwards.

'Does he know?'

'No – I transfigured one of his mingy socks into an identical bottle and left it in his dormitory.' Lily replaced the bottle in her bag. 'Now he's missing a sock. That's what he gets for traumatising me with his miniature cock.'

'Can't you lot leave any faster?' Professor Reynolds said from his desk, throwing a piece of crumpled paper into the bin and raising a hand in triumph. 'If Potter's holding everyone up again signing autographs I'll tear out my hair.'

' _Sir!_ ' Potter cried from his spot in the throng with mock hurt in his voice. Lily snickered as Sirius ruffled his hair.

'He's got a point, Prongs,' Sirius pointed out, 'oof!' Potter had elbowed him in the stomach. Sirius immediately began to wrestle him and the two quickly engaged in a friendly fight. Peter cheered them on and Remus sighed slightly, though a small smile played at his lips.

'Hey, hey!' Reynolds called from the front of the classroom. 'Not in my classroom! I don't need blood on my dementor diagrams!' Sirius and Potter continued wrestling. 'Right! Out, out! Just imagine how you'll offend the ickle fourth years who drew them!'

'Come on,' Remus muttered to his two friends and he, with Peter's help, began to drag Sirius and Potter out of the classroom.

'And the same goes for the rest of you. Out, out!' The rest of the class hurried out, grinning at each other. 'Not you, Miss Evans,' Professor Reynolds said loudly, 'I want a word.' Lily turned slowly and mournfully around and began to shuffle back towards her teacher.

'Oooh, what've you done this time, Evans?' Potter gloated from the doorway, poking his handsome face into the room as the rest of class left.

'Potter, I have no qualms with making the suits of armour chase you for three hours, so I suggest you clear off or it's a day of heavy exercise for you.' Potter's face looked horrified and he quickly withdrew just in time as Reynolds magically shut the door seconds later. He gestured for Lily to sit with his wand and she did to obediently in the chair in front of his desk.

'This is good,' he told her, lifting up the piece of homework she had handed in at the beginning of the lesson. 'Outstanding I should say.'

'Thank you, sir.' Lily was not exactly sure where to look so she focused on the bridge of his nose, feeling too awkward to make eye contact.

'But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about – surprisingly.' Professor Reynolds sat up in his desk chair and removed his feet from his desk. 'Professor McGonagall tells me you want to be a Healer.' he stated, eyeing her shrewdly.

'Yes, sir.'

'Now I know a thing or two about becoming a Healer – I'm a fully trained one myself.' Reynolds grinned. 'Miss Evans, I can feel your question forming so you may as well ask it.'

'I - oh… If you're a fully trained Healer, then why are you teaching here?' she asked curiously. '– sir.' Lily added hastily, attempting to make her question politer and less accusing.

'I want to apply to be a Healer trainer and you need a year of teaching experience in a related field.' Professor Reynolds shrugged. 'Now, Miss Evans, if you want to become a Healer it's more than just having the grades. You need to pass an entrance exam as well. That's where I come in. Professor McGonagall has asked me to mentor you in that area seeing as I have experience in this field. I'll just be setting a few practice exams for you and marking them and giving you feedback. It'll give you a good idea of what they're looking for.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'It's nothing.' Reynolds waved a hand dismissively. 'And I'll also take this opportunity to tell you that this entrance exam won't be anything to lose sleep over so don't stress about it – I hear you can be quite the worrier.' Lily smiled sheepishly. 'If you ever need someone to talk to, you're welcome to confide I me – my office door's always open – or if you don't want to tell me then tell Professor McGonagall or Professor Slughorn, who I know have known you much longer than I have. We're all your teachers after all and we have your best interests at heart.'

Lily looked at her lap and fiddled with the sleeve of her robe.

'Just – just don't stress, take one day at a time and you'll be fine. You're a bright young woman, Miss Evans, and I'd hate for something like lack of sleep because you've been too stressed to be the reason you didn't do as well as you wanted in your NEWTS and Healer entrance exam.' He smiled kindly at her. 'I reckon the Department of Mysteries would be lucky to have you let alone St Mungo's or the world's best Healer academy,' he looked pointedly at her, 'but they won't even consider you if your grades don't match their requirements.'

'Thank you, sir.' Lily murmured.

'Any time.' Professor Reynolds waved off her thanks and drew a large 'O' on her essay in violet ink. Lily sniffed loudly and stood up.

'D-d'you want any help with…' she trailed off, pointing lamely at the fallen dementor diagrams.

'No, no,' Reynolds replied with a small chuckle, 'you go and enjoy what's left of break.'

'Okay.' Lily had almost reached the door when Professor Reynolds called after her.

'Oh, and, Miss Evans,' she turned, 'if you see Black and Potter tell them they're dead to me, will you?' He laughed at his own words and she smiled slightly before leaving to enjoy the remaining minutes of break before Transfiguration.

Two hours and ten minutes later and the bell for lunch echoed through the castle. After Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily had had Transfiguration and then Potions so she extinguished the flames underneath her cauldron and made her way to the front of the classroom as Professor Slughorn waved her class out. She pulled a heavy volume (Discoveries of the Humble Potioneer by Frederick Gimps) out of her bag as she neared his desk and coughed lightly, bringing his attention to her.

'Ah, Lily!' Slughorn beamed in her direction. 'You finished it? Did you like it? Gimps is a genius if a little big-headed.'

'Yes, sir, I thought his theory on combining the Draught of Living Death and a bezoar in the same potion was every interesting.' Lily nodded earnestly and Slughorn's eyes sparkled delightedly, taking the book from her and waddling over to a large bookshelf behind his desk.

'Now, if you enjoyed that one, I think you would do well entering into the world of Evelyn Blackwell. She has an excellent way with words and her potion skills are quite extraordinary…' He scanned his bookshelf. 'Oh, where is it – ah ha!' Slughorn pulled out a gilded book and handed it gently to his favourite student.

'Thank you, sir,' Lily said, smiling at him and placing the book carefully into her bag.

'Don't mention it, my dear,' Slughorn waved a podgy hand as he smiled indulgently at her. 'I actually have something to run by you. It's a little thought I had and I've already informed Professor McGonagall; she's given her permission should you want to.'

'Now I'm intrigued, sir.' He chuckled.

'Every year there is a ball hosted by the National Society of British Potioneers and it brings together all the Potioneers in the country – from within the Ministry of Magic to the smallest inventing companies – I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you to mingle with those in the potion making world and perhaps make a few contacts.' Slughorn rocked on his feet for a second. 'I know a few of the organisers so I always get a ticket and I can bring a guest.'

'That's very kind of you, sir.'

'Nonsense, Lily my dear, this will be an excellent career move on your part and I think you would enjoy an evening with like-minded people on the subject of potions.'

'Well, I suppose, with that level of charm, sir, I can't deny you.' Lily grinned at him and he laughed.

'Oh, the flattery!' Slughorn waved his hand. 'I think I'll give you a few House points for that – my day so far has been entirely stressful…' He let out a sigh and then sank into the comfortable chair behind his desk. 'I've been taking so many points away from my own House recently I fear we'll soon be in minus figures.'

'Sir?'

'As a Head of House you see your students grow from children to adults and part of you will always feel responsible for how they end up.' Slughorn sighed again and rested his face in his hands. 'But as much as I try and intervene, I can't control what happens in the dormitories and there will always be at least five students per year that will end up fighting against Albus and his Order…'

'They make that choice, sir,' Lily murmured and lowered herself slowly into the chair her side of his desk, 'and the responsibility doesn't fall to those who care about them.'

'I often wish I was the Head of another House. My House are always so argumentative and it's almost impossible to get them to comply. When I hear how Pamona – Professor Sprout – talks about her own house, one can't help but feel envious…' Slughorn chuckled humourlessly. 'Oh, why couldn't you have been in my House, Lily?' He looked up at her with sad eyes and she smiled back.

'I think my being Muggle-born had something to do with it,' Lily joked and at her words Slughorn's laugh was jovial.

'Indeed,' he agreed and then stood up. 'I'm afraid I have a meeting now with Professor McGonagall, Lily.'

'Is it all right if I walk with you?' Lily asked cautiously, standing up also. 'I have a question I wanted to ask about Gimps' theory.'

'Of course; I'm always willing to answer the questions of such a talented Potioneer.' They both laughed and then left the dungeons, heading up to the main school.

The only one of Lily's friends she could spot when she and Professor Slughorn went their separate ways was Alice and Alice was sat with Frank. Witnessing the two gazing dreamily at one another was not an inviting prospect and thus she made her way further down the Gryffindor table and began to eat her lunch alone. However, this solitude it not last long as a very ruffled and slightly sweaty Potter collapsed into the seat beside her. Lily's nose wrinkled a little.

'Stamina not what it used to be?' she remarked as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

'Shut up, Evans.'

Lily shrugged, smirking slightly, and then helped herself to two smoked salmon sandwiches. She munched on them merrily enough, but her eyes kept glancing towards the doors into the Great Hall where she hoped one of her friends would pass through and offer her salvation from Potter's unkempt company.

'D'you enjoy Transfiguration?' Potter asked after a moments silence between them.

'Wh – oh…' Lily jumped at the sound of his voice. 'Yeah, it wasn't bad…'

'Cool…'

'You?'

'You?' Potter repeated blankly.

'Did you enjoy Transfiguration?' she elaborated carefully.

'Oh… Right…' He grinned sheepishly. 'Taking notes on stuff we've already learnt isn't hard so yeah, I enjoyed it.'

'That's good.' Lily replied politely and looked down at her plate. She chewed on another bite of sandwich, reaching into her pocket and producing her wand. Fiddling with it, she poured more pumpkin juice into her goblet and, after swallowing her mouthful of food, gulped down a large amount of the orange liquid. 'So, what have you got last?'

'Muggle Studies. What about you?'

'Herbology.'

'Huh.' Potter nodded. 'You like plants then?'

'I suppose.'

'Ironic, really.'

'How?'

'Well, your name's _Lily_ Evans and you like plants.' Lily looked at him strangely.

'Hm.' she mumbled and glanced back towards the doors into the Great Hall. Any moment now one of her friends would save her. Any moment now…

 **Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Standing before the dormitory mirror, Lily straightened her deep blue robes self-consciously and glanced at her reflection, biting her lip nervously. She had applied minimal makeup and yet worried that it was a little too much but then mumbled to herself that her hair, which was tied in an elegant knot, would distract anyone from her face. Typically, Lily was unconcerned with her appearance but the National Society of British Potioneers' ball was an incredibly important event and she was keen to make an excellent impression. She sighed.

'Lil, you could turn up in a fucking binbag and they'd still think you look good.' Marlene informed her through a mouthful of chocolate – she had been binge eating confectionary since Lily had begun choosing an outfit as such an event often proved to be entertaining. She had not been disappointed; Lily had kicked her wardrobe twice before cursing loudly at the pain coursing across her poor foot.

'Thanks.' Lily responded, pinning up a stray strand of hair. 'I'd rather wear the binbag – I feel like a right twat in this.'

'But you don't look anything like one.' Marlene reassured her, ushering her friend to the door. 'Now piss off or you'll be late!'

Lily stepped carefully down the girls' staircase, not trusting her high-heeled feet, and visibly relaxed as she noted that there were relatively few people in the common room. She moved as quietly as she could but then a rather unwanted onlooker broke away from the female they had been kissing to smirk at her, energy dancing in their hazel eyes.

'Going somewhere, Evans?' Potter asked loudly, leaning around his companion, shamelessly moving his hand up her top though admittedly she did not seem to mind and let out a very audible giggle.

'Yes.' Lily replied warily, moving towards the portrait hole.

'Can I ask where?'

'To seduce Dumbledore.' she said, opening the exit with a slight sigh of relief. Lily stepped into the corridor and hurried along as fast as she could to Professor Slughorn's office.

Slughorn beamed at her as she entered and offered her his arm, throwing some floo powder into his fireplace and they watched the flames turn emerald green; then they stepped into the fire and Slughorn boomed out their destination. At once they began to shoot upwards, spinning at an alarming rate, and Lily kept internally chanting to herself to not regurgitate her insides. But luckily they arrived soon and stepped out onto the mat, brushing the soot off their dress robes.

Once they were clean, Professor Slughorn lead the way through a pair of beautifully gilded doors and into a large ballroom which was well lit by the vast chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, glowing like celestial beings and Lily faltered; she had not realised quite how grand the ball would be.

It was easy to be intimidated by the room before her as it was filled with finely dressed ladies and gentlemen either swirling about the dance floor with professional elegance or conversing along the delicately painted walls. The walls themselves were a gigantic mural of the journey to the Fountain of Fair Fortune and seemed to sparkle in the light cast by the chandeliers. By the Fountain itself, a small silver platform had been erected and on it played a live orchestra, their instruments producing a melody that evoked goose bumps up Lily's arms it was so mellifluent.

She stood there looking about her in wonder until Slughorn nudged her gently and began to steer her towards a couple at one of the nearest tables. The witch of the two had dark brown hair, dark eyes and creases about her eyes as she laughed at something her partner had said. Her partner's black hair was streaked with copious amounts of white and grey, but his lined face was merry as he laughed alongside her.

'Fleamont! Euphemia!' Slughorn cried in greeting and they turned to him with wide smiles. 'Lily, this is Fleamont Potter, inventor of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and owner of three potion production laboratories, and this charming young –' the witch snorted, '– lady is his wife and writer for the Daily Prophet's political column, Euphemia Potter.'

'Lily? As in _the_ Lily Evans?' Mr Potter inquired jovially, shaking Lily's hand enthusiastically, his hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

'I think so…'

'Red hair? Green eyes? You're definitely her.' He grinned. 'My son's in your year – James Potter – you might know him.'

'Y-yes, I know him…' Lily admitted weakly.

'Well, he never shuts up about you when he's home.'

'I – how nice…'

'Oh, leave the poor girl alone!' Mrs Potter scolded her husband as both he and Slughorn chuckled. 'Lily, it's nice to finally meet you. James always speaks so very highly of you.'

'Oh.' was all Lily could utter in response. Mrs Potter beamed at her indulgently.

'And so modest – you needn't be embarrassed, dear.' she told her kindly. 'Possessing both beauty and intelligence is a very powerful thing.'

'Thank you…'

'I think it's quite sweet to see how he dotes on you really.' she mused, and Lily shifted her standing position slightly. 'His father and I always tease him about you but I'm glad that the girl he has feelings for is actually as lovely as he describes. I think you'd be very good for him – he's wild and he needs someone who can match him without being reckless. I sense that you're quite practical, Lily, dear. Am I correct?'

'I suppose so…' Lily replied, her eyes strange.

'I thought so.' Mrs Potter nodded, smiling at her. 'You look like practical person.'

'Lily,' Mr Potter interrupted their conversation and made the two females jump at the new voice. He grinned at them, winking at his wife, and then seemingly plucked a bespectacled young man with rather large front teeth out of the air. 'This handsome young man is Damocles Belby; he heads one of my research teams.'

Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow at her husband.

'Really?' Lily eyes quickly lost their strange quality and lit up in a way that usually had most of the male population of Hogwarts keeling over as she walked by. Damocles pushed his glasses up his nose apprehensively. 'What're you working on at the moment?'

'We're looking into – I mean, working on – sorry – a potion that reduces the effects of w-werewolf trans-transformations…'

'Wow.' Lily breathed, her face filled with interest and excitement. 'How much have you done so far?'

'W-well, we're still in the selection phase – tha-that's when we decide on ingredients,' He gulped, suddenly worried he was patronising his intently listening audience. '– and with that we end up with about f-fifty ingredients which we have to narrow and – sorry, narrow down – and then use our final ingredients to create a potion…'

'How long does that usually take?'

'A year…'

'Well, it's an incredible potion you're trying to make anyway.' Lily informed him with a brilliant smile. He pushed his glasses up his nose once more and eyed her apprehensively. 'I haven't even attempted to do anything that useful.'

'Y-you haven't left school yet s-so you've got plenty of time.' Damocles said, flashing her with what he clearly felt was a becoming smile, though the effect was slightly ruined by the nervous sound (that resembled a snort and whimper colliding together) he made alongside it.

'That's true.' Lily agreed but she sighed. 'I wish I could do something that worthwhile.'

'I think I should remind you young people that this is a ball.' Mr Potter injected into their conversation and Mrs Potter rolled her eyes.

'Y-yes, Mr Potter.' Damocles stammered. 'Lily, would – would you like to dance?'

'Of course.' Lily replied politely and smiled kindly at him as he nervously offered his hand. She accepted it and tried not to focus on its sweaty quality. Glancing back at the Potters momentarily, she saw Mrs Potter mutter something to her husband, who grinned and whispered something in her ear that caused her eyebrows to escalate up her forehead.

Scanning the rest of the guests' faces as they reached the dance floor, Lily spotted Professor Slughorn speaking with a few acquaintances, all of them holding large glasses of wine. She chuckled inwardly and then began to dance with Damocles as a new tune was struck up by the orchestra.

All in all, Lily was very grateful to re-enter Gryffindor common room a few hours later. She took in a deep breath of relief as the portrait hole closed behind her. The room was dark, the fire slowly dying in the grate, and devoid of any people except for someone sitting in one of the comfy armchairs by the fire. James Potter.

The strange look from earlier returned to her as his head turned in her direction.

'Evans?' he said softly.

'Your mum said I'd be good for you…' she told him blankly. Lily looked as if she had been deflated and electrocuted at the same time, her body a mixture between limp and static.

'Are – are you all right?' Potter asked concernedly as she moved slightly forwards.

'No…' Lily replied with pathetic undertones and then drifted past him and up the girls' staircase, leaving Potter staring after her, his forehead creased.

The night wore on and Lily tossed and turned restlessly in her bed, unable to coax sleep into hitting her. She stared at the canopy of her four-poster bed, counting the particles of dust in the air above that reflected the moonlight creeping in through the gap in her hangings. Her eyes pricked with sudden tears, which she blinked back furiously and then sat up. Lily jumped out of bed, pulled her dressing gown around her, placed her wand in one of the pockets and crept out of her dormitory. She needed food – specifically something with chocolate in – and she needed it fast.

The school was silent, and Lily's bare feet made no noise as she walked along the stone corridors. She ducked into a patch of shadow as Peeves the Poltergeist came into view and waited until he had whizzed safely out of sight before reappearing in the moonlight. Eventually, Lily reached the kitchens and tickled the pear to allow her entrance. It was almost as if the house-elves had been waiting for her for the moment she entered they scurried off, only to appear moments later with an entire chocolate cake and a mug of warm milk. With many bows and curtsies, they led her to one of the tables and she thanked them before helping herself to a slice of cake.

It was delicious, and Lily felt her craving instantly satisfied. Her eyes closed contentedly while she savoured its chocolatey goodness. There was a soft creaking of the kitchen door and her head turned quickly in its direction, her body tensing suddenly. Then her eyes took in Peter Pettigrew, dressed in tartan dressing gown and black slippers, and she relaxed instantly.

'Couldn't sleep?' she asked him, smiling slightly.

'How d'you guess?' Peter joked in response and made his way towards her as she chuckled. Lily gestured for him to sit and he plonked himself down opposite her.

'You should have some of this cake. It's good and I can't finish it all on my own.' As if the elves had been waiting for these words, they scurried forwards with a tray carrying an extra fork and another mug of milk. Peter accepted the tray, a little bemused.

'Don't mind if I do.' He eagerly put a forkful of cake into his mouth and let out a sound of pleasure. 'That is good…' he murmured after swallowing it and Lily grinned. For a moment they sat in silence and simply chewed another mouthful.

'So,' Lily began once she had washed down the cake with a gulp of milk, 'what kept you up?'

'James.' Peter replied, brushing some crumbs off his lap. 'I was asleep and at some point he came up to the dormitory and knocked into everything on his way to his bed. Obviously, he woke everyone in the dormitory up with his crashing around and when we looked at him he was weird,' Lily frowned slightly '– like, his eyes were really glazed and he hardly even noticed us. It took us half an hour to get him into his bed and well after that I couldn't really get to sleep so I lay around for a while and then came down here.' he added in response to her furrowed brow.

'He wasn't drunk, was he?'

'I don't think so.'

'Strange…'

'Well, what can I say? One of my best mates is a nutter.'

'I don't know…' Lily reasoned quietly. 'We're all a bit weird in our own way.' Peter snorted, and she laughed lightly.

'That was beyond weird.'

'I suppose… But you can turn into a rat at will – how many people can do that?'

'He can turn into a stag!'

'Look at us,' Lily chortled, 'arguing about whether Potter's weird or not; of course he is! He's Potter!'

'Hear, hear.' Peter said, chinking his mug against Lily's. 'But it's usually a good weird.'

'A good weird.' Lily agreed with a laugh and they both took a sip of milk.

'How about you, then?' Peter asked curiously. 'What got you sneaking down to the kitchens?'

'Oh, you know, it was just one of those nights…' Lily answered vaguely, choosing to help herself to more cake rather than look at her companion. 'Did you do the Care of Magical Creatures essay? I couldn't find a lot of stuff on Hippogriff breeding.'

'Trust Kettleburn to set us 3 rolls on _breeding_ Hippogriffs.'

'He should rename himself Kettlebore or something.' Lily suggested darkly and then let out a snort. 'Wow, I sounded like a bloody third year.'

'Nothing like revisiting our 13-year-old selves.'

'That was _three years ago_. Fuck, we're old!' She groaned into her hands while Peter laughed. 'And you know what's worse?'

'What?'

'I found a grey hair the other day!' Lily announced dramatically, though her eyes twinkled with mirth. 'It's not fair! I'm only 16!' Peter grinned. 'My days are numbered! Peter, I leave you all my cooking and baking books, my collection of Elton John records – you're the only one who appreciates them – and that fluffy blanket I bought in Hogsmeade last year.'

'I'm honoured.'

'Remus can have all my other books, my chocolate, my black winter coat and my woolly jumpers. Sirius can have all the alcohol under my bed and the rest of my strawberries and cream lollies. Marlene gets all of my shoes and jewellery and Alice, Mary and Hestia can split my clothes and makeup between them.' Lily concluded.

'You have a lot of stuff to leave people.'

'In my long life I've gathered a lot of possessions.' Lily explained sombrely and then they both began to laugh into their helpings of cake.

On Monday, Lily lingered behind in Charms to ask Professor Flitwick about their homework from that lesson. It took longer than she expected so by the time he was finished, and she had stowed away all her things, the only person left was James Potter, who had taken a surprisingly long amount of time to pack up his own things; long enough for his friends to have lost patience and left without him.

She reluctantly followed him from the classroom – they both had Transfiguration next – but made sure to keep her distance. Unfortunately, Potter doubled back so that he walked in step beside her.

'Mind if I walk with you?' he asked.

'No, no.' Lily replied, fiddling with the sleeve of her robes.

They fell into silence. While they walked, Lily watched the portraits they passed, willing them to reach their destination faster. Potter, however, kept glancing at her and then at the floor; she didn't notice. He cleared his throat.

'So, Evans,' he began, and she turned her head sharply to face him, almost managing to disguise her start from when he'd spoken. 'If you could cast a Patronus – a corporeal Patronus – what d'you reckon it would be?'

'That's a random question.' Lily mused, frowning at him.

'I'm just curious.' Potter raised his hands in surrender.

'Is this something you ask everyone you walk to Transfiguration with or am I special?'

'Evans, when it comes to you, you'll always be special.' he answered smoothly and then smirked widely as she snorted.

'I'm honoured.' she said dryly, and he winked at her.

'Well, go on then; enlighten me.'

'I think I'd like it to be a panda.' Lily confessed thoughtfully and met his eyes defiantly as he looked at her incredulously.

'A panda?'

'Why not? We both share the wish to continually eat and I think eating around 12 kg a day sounds aspirational – especially if I want to end up being a fat old lady.'

'Right…'

'So, what about you, Potter?' she asked, her stance a little defensive. 'What would your Patronus be?'

'A stag.' he answered smugly.

'Because you're scared by bright lights?' she inquired, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

'No!' Potter replied, puffing up his chest in protest.

'Then what? You've got a pair of antlers you're not telling anyone about?'

'Obviously.' he said, and she smiled slightly. 'I actually reckon my personality resembles a stag.'

'Go on.'

'I'm strong, muscular, brave, clever, majestic and –'

'And humble.' Lily added, and he smirked wider. 'You know my favourite thing about you, Potter?'

'What?' A faint look of bewilderment crossed his smug face.

'You always find a way to remind me why I don't like you.' Potter laughed loudly, and she smiled before striding into their Transfiguration classroom, relishing in the fact that Professor McGonagall did not scold her for her tardiness but then promptly began admonishing Potter for entering the classroom two seconds later. She dropped down into her seat and caught Marlene's eye. The two of them chuckled quietly while Lily unpacked her things.

'In today's lesson,' McGonagall began as Potter slouched towards his seat, 'you will be pairing with someone different, so you can compare your work with someone else. If you swap within groups of four. Swap with the person opposite you.' Lily sucked in her breath and glanced at Marlene, who was already beginning to freeze where she sat. Professor McGonagall caught this, and her eyes flickered with amusement. 'Diagonally opposite you.' she amended. 'Now swap.'

Lily got out of her seat and collected her things. She and Potter swapped seats. Kingsley nodded at her with a grin, but Lily only responded with a curt nod of her own. He looked slightly taken aback; he and Lily had always got on reasonably well, enough to be on a first name basis. But today she barely acknowledged him.

They sat side by side and listened to McGonagall's lecture, taking notes. When she later instructed them to practice the Gemino spell non-verbally, Lily did not so much as look at him, choosing to regard Marlene and Potter in front of her. Marlene was muttering to him and though she could not hear what she was saying, her tone of voice certainly seemed irate. Potter bit back sounding defensive and his partner let out a frustrated growl.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kingsley asked, and Lily jumped slightly before turning to face him.

'When are you asking out Marlene?' she hissed.

'What d'you mean?' Kingsley smiled nervously. 'Marlene and I are just mates.'

'Is this just a joke to you?' Lily snapped, making sure to keep her voice down. 'Are you having a laugh leading her on?'

'I'm not leading her on!'

'Either ask her out or stop flirting with her and fuck off!'

'I…'

'Because if you don't, you'll find out just how good at duelling I really am.'

'Lily –'

'She's one of my best mates, Kingsley, and I won't let you hurt her more than you already have.'

And with that, they fell into silence, Kingsley staring at the back of Marlene's head.

 **Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

'I'm guessing you spoke to him then.' Alice said as she and Lily stood in the toilets at lunch touching up their makeup.

'Spoke to who?' Lily asked blankly, peering at a freckle on her cheek with interest. It was a Friday and Lily had received her 42nd letter from her anonymous admirer. Not that she was counting. Nevertheless, she had been in a slightly distracted mood all day especially after Sirius had smirked omnisciently at her during break.

'Kingsley.'

'What? Oh, yeah.' Lily grimaced. 'I spoke to him.'

'I thought so since he's been avoiding her for more than a week.' She lightly powdered her nose.

'Mm…' Lily agreed, applying some faintly tinted lip balm.

'So – so he definitely doesn't like her, then?' Alice's usually cheerful face drooped visibly.

' _Prick_.'

'Oh, Lil, I was so sure he fancied her.'

'So was I.' Lily murmured and looked away from the mirror, so she couldn't make eye contact with Alice in it, choosing instead to fuss about with her makeup bag.

'I can't believe he'd lead her on like that – Frank wouldn't be friends with someone like that… surely.' Alice whispered, missing Lily sniff quietly.

'He must be the best actor in the world and the world's biggest twat.'

'You can't act that like that, can you?'

'Apparently, you can.'

'Oh, this is so stupid!'

'Poor Marlie…' Lily closed her makeup bag with a loud zipping sound to conceal the light gasp she let out. 'Did we – I mean did I do the right thing? Is it worse this way? He's not getting her hopes up this way… but – but at least she was happy before…'

'Lil, if you think Marlene was happy before then your mad!' Alice grabbed Lily by her shoulders and spun her around to face her. She smiled reassuringly as she took in Lily's slightly watery eyes.

'But she was! At least he flirted with her and paid her attention, so she could tell herself he liked her back.'

'Then it's better he's stopped sooner rather than later once her feelings were way deeper.'

'I suppose…' Lily sniffed and shook herself. 'We'd better get Hestia to waft that list of shaggable blokes near Marlie. Maybe we can have another girls' night or something.'

'If we do it tonight then there's Saturday for the hangover.'

There was the sound of a toilet flushing in one of the end cubicles and both Alice and Lily looked at each other in alarm. A click and the cubicle door opened. Marlene stepped out into the threshold and both Alice and Lily drew up in shock. Hastily, Lily wiped away a single tear and then she rushed over to Marlene, flinging her arms around her.

'Oh, Marlie…' she murmured, rocking her friend in her arms.

'It's nothing,' Marlene insisted, coughing loudly. 'Don't fuss about me, Lil.' She pulled away from Lily and forced a smile. 'I'm all right. He's just a bloke.' And then she pushed past and left the bathroom, leaving Alice and Lily alone, the two girls staring worriedly after her.

They had Potions after lunch and Lily sat beside Marlene, glancing at her every 5 minutes. Professor Slughorn was lecturing at the front of the dungeon but Lily couldn't concentrate for worry. Marlene's gaze was blank, and she stared into space, not registering the world around her in the slightest. Lily bit her lip nervously and as she looked to the front she caught Artur's eye. He smiled at her and she returned it awkwardly before hurriedly copying down a sentence of Slughorn's speech.

A while later and Professor Slughorn produced a stack of wooden trays from underneath his desk.

'Now, it came to my attention last time we had a practical lesson that many of you struggle to recognise ingredients by appearance, so I want you all to collect one of these trays and sketch the ingredients on them.' There was a great scraping of chairs. 'One tray between two!' he added hastily.

'I'll go get one.' Lily said to Marlene, her features worried as she took in her friend's face. Marlene continued to stare in front of her and Lily knew better than to wait for a response, so she turned and joined the queue of her classmates waiting for a tray.

'Hello, Lily.' Artur greeted from behind her and she smiled with slight force, her mind still on Marlene.

'Hi.'

'Are you looking forward to drawing plants for the rest of the lesson?'

'Can't you tell by my face?' Lily responded. 'I'm nearly pissing with excitement.'

Artur threw back his head and laughed. Loudly. His entire face seemed to achieve amusement at precisely the same moment; his eyes filled with mirth and his lips burst into a wide grin while he chortled.

'What's so funny?' Potter piped up from behind Artur, his hazel eyes glowering in Artur's direction.

'Your sex appeal.' Lily replied instantly, taking a tray from the pile.

'W-what?' he spluttered, unsure if he had heard correctly.

'It's so lacking it's funny.' she said sweetly and then returned to her table to begin the arduous task of drawing vegetation, a small but triumphant smirk playing about her lips.

But things returned to their negative state as Alice, Mary, Hestia, Marlene and Lily headed down from their dormitory, where they had deposited their things, to dinner and Kingsley came rushing past them. Evidently, he had eaten quickly to avoid seeing Marlene at dinner and then noticed her as he arrived in the same corridor as the subject of his avoidance and promptly made the executive decision that running past her would decrease the likelihood of uncomfortable eye contact.

Unfortunately, he had not considered that greater speed also meant a greater chance of collision and thus he and Marlene went crashing to the ground.

'S-sorry!' Marlene stammered, scrambling to her feet and edging nervously towards him. 'You all right?' She cautiously held out a hand to help him up.

'Yeah, I'm fine – you know me.' Kingsley dismissed but accepted her hand up anyway. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' she said, eyeing him with wide eyes and hastily dropping his hand. 'Bye…'

She began to usher her friends down the corridor.

'Hey, Marlie!' he called after her as they reached the end of the corridor, but she chose to ignore him. Despite her rather defiant act, Marlene returned to her blank state as soon as they were out of sight.

'Does anyone get that essay Reynolds set yesterday?' Mary asked the group at large and Lily was glad someone had decided to strike up conversation. 'Those theories about lethifolds went over my head completely.'

'Well, basically they're just talking about how they're probably related to dementors and that's why you can use a Patronus to fight them.' Lily answered, very willing indeed to talk about something entirely unrelated to Kingsley.

'When were we studying lethifolds? I thought we were looking at dementors.' Hestia questioned in bemusement.

'Since two lessons ago.' Alice replied, smiling. 'Dementors were the lesson before that.'

'By any chance, Hestia,' Lily remarked, a grin spreading across her face, 'was the lesson on dementors the last lesson we had before Reynolds started growing a bit of stubble?'

'Maybe…'

'Merlin, Hestia!' Mary cried in exasperation. 'You need to stop drooling over our teacher!'

'What?' Hestia smirked. 'I'm just appreciating the view.' Lily groaned. 'Like you lot can talk! Alice, you spend half your time day-dreaming about Frank! Mary, you spend most meals staring at Callum Hayes! And Marlene does nothing but fall over when Kingsley's around.'

Marlene suddenly sped up and ran out of sight into the Great Hall.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Mary thundered, gesturing after Marlene. 'D'you ever think before you speak?'

'Let's just go after Marlene.' Lily suggested tiredly.

'I didn't say anything wrong!' Hestia snapped.

'You're such a piece of shit!' Mary narrowed her eyes at Hestia. 'Y'know, you're just a massive bitch, Hestia!'

'I'm not a bitch!'

'Yes, you fucking are! The only reason we put up with you is 'cause Lily and Alice are too bloody nice to let you walk around like a loner. None of us like you! You're just a fucking hanger on! And I won't let you say shit like that and get away with it! We all hate you!'

'That's not true! Mary, you're just angry.' Alice interjected as Hestia's eyes grew slightly watery.

'Oh, don't lie, Al! You know it's true!'

'I'm going after Marlene.' Lily announced. 'Hestia, don't listen to Mary – she's just pissed – though you shouldn't have said that about Marlene. And Mary – that was out of order – calm down, _it's going to be fine_.'

And it was thanks to their friends that Lily and Alice spent the entirety of dinner attempting to coax apologies out of them and get Marlene to acknowledge anyone's presence.

The December evening was dark and the grounds of the castle isolated. All along the walls light from the mullioned windows speckled the grass so that it glowed orange like flames or perhaps the sunset from two hours prior. A few stars were already making a lazy appearance in the sky, sparkling in a bored fashion as they eyed the eventless land below them. Sirius leaned against one of the stone walls of the castle in a dark coat smoking a cigarette and looking out over the dark grounds, which were absent of the seasonal snow that had usually already fallen this far into the month.

'One present for a special someone named Remus Lupin.' a voice said from beside him and he let out a small bark of shock and promptly dropped his cigarette. It extinguished dully in the frozen ground.

'Fuck me, Evans!' he cursed but grinned nonetheless at his new companion. 'Give a bloke some warning next time, will you?' Lily held out an expertly wrapped present.

'I believe you wanted me to get you this.'

'What is it?'

'Well, you can find out when Remus finds out.' she responded in sing-song tones.

'I hate you sometimes.'

'I've been told I have that effect on people.'

Lily leaned against the wall beside him and sighed. Her face was tired, and her eyes saddened as she stared out in front of her. The dark grounds looked back blankly.

'Today's been shit.' she confessed after a moment of silence.

'For you too, eh?' Sirius chuckled humourlessly. 'Well, ladies first.'

'Marlene's turned into a ghost – she hardly says a fucking thing and it's all ruddy Kingsley's fault because I was sure he liked her but then when I told him to ask her out or fuck off, he fucked off! Can you fucking believe him? Honestly, Kingsley Shacklebolt is just a massive arse! Who's he to flirt with Marlene like that and then just chuck her away? Fucking shit-eating wanker.'

Lily scowled.

'And poor Marlene's heartbroken but she won't talk to anyone about it and then Hestia goes a says something stupid; she drives me up the wall sometimes because she just never thinks about anything she says. She's one of my best mates and I love her but fucking hell she's tactless. So now Marlene's pissed at Hestia and then Mary blew up at Hestia with some shit about none of us really liking her – which was a load of bollocks but when Mary's pissed she's fucking pissed and loads of shite ends up leaving her mouth – so those two hate each other at the moment as well.'

Lily ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

'So it's all fairies and glitter with them then?'

'Oh, yeah.' Lily snorted. 'And you? How come your day was shit?'

'One word: James.' Sirius told her, rolling his eyes slightly when Lily let out a noise that implied she was not surprised. 'He's such a fucking idiot sometimes and no, I can't tell you what about – but he's blind to anything we say to him. He makes me so pissed when it comes to this subject because he's being the world's biggest twat about it. And his never-ending list of birds. Don't even get me fucking started on that! I mean, I'm glad he's getting some action, but he needs to stop – sorry, this comes back to the thing I can't tell you about. He stays up late at night whining about it and all I'm fucking thinking is if he didn't shag so many girls he wouldn't have half as much to complain about.'

'Nice.' Lily commented. 'Really nice. I don't think I even want to know what this oh-so-mysterious subject is.'

'Oh, you'll definitely find out one day.' Sirius informed her wisely and she pulled a face.

'I look forward to it.'

'You should. You'll be delighted.'

'Nothing you're saying is making me want to find out.' Lily said, smiling in spite of herself.

'You have no way of not finding out.' responded Sirius with a grin.

'Doesn't mean I want to know.'

'You will.'

'I won't.'

'You really will.'

'I really won't.' Sirius opened his mouth to continue this battle of repetition. ' _Anyway_ , what's the next thing I have to do to find out who's been sending me those ruddy letters?'

'I'm glad you said that because I do actually have a second task.' He smirked widely.

'And what's that?'

'You have to help me plan how to ask out Remus – and then the date as well.'

' _How_ to ask Remus out? He doesn't speak a different language! It's not that hard!' Lily cried incredulously.

'But I've got to confess my feelings and that needs great wording!' he replied indignantly. She raised an eyebrow. 'Besides, I might do it on Valentine's Day, so it needs to be extra romantic.'

'Romantic?' Lily scoffed. 'You've come to the wrong person.'

'Evans, I trust you to stop me from cocking this up.'

'Me? I once sneezed on someone whilst shagging them! I'm not exactly the person to save you from making a mess of this.'

'You sneezed on – _who was it?_ ' Sirius' eyes were eager.

'That's classified information.' Lily informed him snootily, and Sirius snorted. 'Fine, it was Charlie Caldwell.'

'Caldwell? The old Ravenclaw Seeker?' Sirius seemed mildly impressed. 'He's not bad, Evans; you've got good taste.'

'Yeah, well, I sneezed on him.' Her cheeks had turned slightly red. 'It's good he's graduated now.'

'I'll say.' Sirius agreed smugly.

'If anyone else finds out about that I will permanently vanish your hair!' Lily threatened, and he laughed.

'You still have to help me.' Sirius reminded her merrily causing her to shake her head.

'On your own head be it.'

Reaching into his pocket, Sirius produced another cigarette. Placing it between his lips, he cupped his hand around it, bringing his wand to meet the its tip. A gold flame burst from his wand and lit the cigarette with an unnecessary flourish. Replacing his wand, Sirius took a long drag on the cigarette and then exhaled a great plume of smoke. Lily wrinkled her nose beside him.

'Do you have to smoke right next to me?' she complained. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. 'That smell makes me feel sick.'

'You've certainly changed your tune since 4th and 5th year.'

'Well, I gave up over the holidays – I was a complete cranky bitch though.' Lily fumbled about in her robes for a moment and took out her box of strawberries and cream lollies. Their container was in fact a cigarette box, but it had been wrapped with brown paper to cover the original design of the box. She flicked it open and removed a lolly. 'I still get cravings sometimes.' Sirius frowned at the box and she smiled sheepishly. 'It was my mum's idea. She thought it might help if I still have a box to open like I'm about to have a smoke and then have a sweet or something instead.'

'And does it?'

'Yeah. I mean, it's still a fucking pain to give up but I feel… lighter.'

'Well, don't mind if I keep this up then.' Sirius said, breathing out another cloud of smoke. They stood in silence beside each other for a moment, both looking through the cigarette smoke at the grounds before them. 'I still can't believe you sneezed on Caldwell.'

'We were in a broom cupboard, all right, and it was really dusty!' Lily replied indignantly. 'Anyone would've sneezed.'

'So Caldwell sneezed as well?' Sirius inquired smugly, smirking as Lily pulled a face.

'Not exactly.'

' _Not exactly?_ ' he mocked. 'What? Did he only half-sneeze? Did he say 'ah' but not 'choo'?'

'All right then, he didn't sneeze!' Lily responded grumpily, and he laughed. 'Oh, shut up!'

'Did he notice?'

'Notice what?'

'That you sneezed.'

'You know,' Lily began thoughtfully, 'I'm not sure. He didn't react anyway.'

'He must've liked you then.'

'I suppose… But I tried to hide it with my um… fake orgasm noise.' Lily had turned scarlet and she hastily looked away from Sirius, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

'That bad, eh?' Sirius snickered, and she remained silent, completely embarrassed. 'Good of you to fuel his ego though.' he encouraged, smirking wider as he attempted to coerce Lily into looking at him. 'A lot of birds wouldn't have.'

'Thanks.' she said dryly. 'I'm glad that's what makes me unique.'

'You're welcome.' He took another drag of his cigarette and Lily rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. She sensed his eyes flick down at her and she smiled slightly to herself. Closing her eyes, Lily felt the cold night air pinch her cheeks affectionately and she sighed contentedly.

It was times like this where she appreciated the winter season even if it did cause her toes to feel uncomfortably icy. There was something quite relaxing about the chilling temperatures that summer couldn't keep up with; almost as if the cold slowed the world down to a manageable pace that Lily could bear.

'Thanks for cheering me up, Sirius.' she murmured with only just enough volume for him to hear her.

'No problem, Evans.' he replied and dropped the cigarette to the floor, stamping it into extinction so that the two friends could enjoy the quiet peace of the night in silent companionship.

 **Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was breakfast on the morning the students headed home for Christmas were due to leave. Lily walked between her frosty friends (Alice was strolling joyfully ahead with Frank) and contemplated how little she was looking forward to returning home. Home meant seeing her sister again. And Vernon.

Unbidden into her mind came a rather unpleasant image of the happy couple during the summer holidays and she shuddered slightly before grimacing as her eyes fell on Potter and his new girlfriend enjoying their version of breakfast up against the nearest wall. Then she ushered Hestia, Mary and Marlene into the Great Hall, savouring the waft of bacon that met her nostrils. She plonked into the seat beside Remus and he nodded in understanding as he took in her expression.

'See the view outside?' he checked as she began buttering a roll.

'Oh, yeah. Beautiful. Just what I wanted to see.' She helped herself to some of the freshly fried bacon and put it in her roll, eyeing her newly created bacon sarnie with hungry delight. 'A great start to my day really.'

Biting into the roll, she let out a sound of pleasure, marvelling at just how good the simple combination of bread, butter and bacon was.

'I like to think of it as breath-taking.'

'Well, it was for the view anyway.'

They both snickered.

The post arrived 10 minutes later and as Lily noticed the owls swooping into sight her stomach lurched with discomfort. Sure enough, her admirer did not disappoint, and it wasn't long before a scroll tied with string to a small box landed centimetres from her plate. She put down her roll and observed her mail with the same suspicion she always did. Truthfully, she did have a right to be particularly distrustful as there was a gift attached to that day's letter.

 _I do love nothing in the world so well as you._

'That's it.' Lily said, sniffing slightly. 'They've actually brought love into the equation. There will be hell to pay when I find out who they are.'

'At least it's shorter today.' Remus reasoned, looking a little apprehensive at her words though he seemed mainly to be concealing a laugh. 'And it looks like you've got a present.'

Lily snorted distastefully and gingerly opened the box. Inside was a small, gold bracelet. It was a simple chain with a charm of a roaring lion hanging on the front. She appeared mildly impressed by the gift but still used her wand to search it for any curses before she asked Remus to help her put it on. Once around her wrist, Lily admired the bracelet appreciatively.

'If I get free stuff out of this it might be worth it.' Lily mused, and Remus laughed.

'I like your attitude.' She grinned at him and then winked in exaggerated fashion.

'That bracelet's really nice.' Marlene piped up from the other side of the table. Lily was so shocked that she had spoken – and in a cheerful voice at that – that she struggled not to gawp at her friend. 'Lil, I reckon you should stick it out for the presents. Don't beat them up just yet.'

Lily grinned at her and though Marlene smiled briefly back it was a though she had suddenly remembered herself and she crawled back into her blank state. The expression on Lily's face fell worriedly and she looked about her. Unsurprisingly, Kingsley was walking past them with Artur (Frank and Alice were locked dreamily in one another's eyes further down the table).

'Oh, Merlin…' Lily breathed, and Remus frowned at her.

'What?'

'I just thought if… Well, imagine if Alice and Frank still act like that when they're 80 or something.' Lily shuddered slightly.

'Evans, when you understand what it's like to be in love maybe you won't find it so bad.' Potter remarked as he sat down with his girlfriend, who giggled excitedly at his comment. Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Don't be offended if I don't take your word for it, will you?' Remus snorted into his cereal. Not having something to say in response, Potter began kissing his girlfriend again. She happily obliged and the two didn't notice the wrinkled noses all around them.

' _Prongs_ ,' Sirius said from the other side of Remus. 'I want to keep down some of my breakfast down if that's all right.'

Peter, who sat next to Sirius, nodded in agreement.

'I just had a really good bit of black pudding and I really don't want to throw it up.' Peter contributed.

Potter did not react and if anything increased the energy in his kissing. Lily put down the remaining bite of her bacon sarnie and stood up.

'I've just got to check I've packed everything.' she announced deciding there was only so much of Potter's interactions with his partner that she could take before feeling violently sick and left faster than most people had time to register her actions. There was silence for a moment after her departure except for the sound resembling a plug being pulled out of plug hole as Potter detached himself from his girlfriend's lips.

'Why, Prongs, are you so…' Remus trailed off angrily, staring after Lily.

'Why am I so what?' Potter asked blankly.

'Never mind.' he muttered in response and tiredly turned back to his breakfast.

The train was around half-way through its journey and Lily sat on the floor of the compartment her friends had chosen with her eyes shut, resisting the temptation to glance longingly towards the door.

Marlene was curled up in the seat nearest to her snoozing gently. She had exchanged a few words with Lily since breakfast but none with particular enthusiasm. Hestia had her feet up on the seat beside her and was looking sullenly out of the window, a copy of Witch Weekly held tightly in her left hand. Mary was painting her nails and the fumes of several chemicals wafted about the compartment. And Alice was absent; she was visiting Frank in his compartment and had promised to return after an hour. Lily had severely doubted she would stick to this – Alice's timekeeping skills during the time she spent with Frank were practically non-existent – and had been proved correct for she had yet to return.

The two of them had agreed that Hestia and Mary were not trusted to be alone together quite yet, and Lily had been quick to offer to stay in the compartment, knowing that Alice had really wanted to hang out with Frank. Nevertheless, Lily wished her friend would come back because she was growing increasingly desperate for the toilet and was now having to squirm about where she sat to not feel entirely as if she was about to burst.

As if Merlin had chosen to cast a kind eye in her direction, Alice appeared in the window of the compartment door. She slid it open and sidled into the compartment.

'Sorry, Lil! I didn't mean to be so long, but we were just going over stuff for Boxing day.' She sat down with a slightly tired sigh. 'Frank's coming over and meeting my parents.'

'Al, I'd love to hear all about that, but I really _really_ need a piss.' Lily apologised and then rushed out into the corridor in search of the toilets.

It was lucky her compartment was so close to the end of the train, so she reached her destination in little to no time. Less fortunately, there was a large queue building up on either side of the corridor both for the boys and girls' loos. Lily cursed impatiently but then joined the end of the queue for the girls' toilets.

She looked out of the window for a moment, trying to distract herself with the view of a very frost-covered countryside. There was a cough behind her and she reluctantly turned to face Potter, who had just joined the boys' queue. Lily forced a very short smile and then looked uncomfortably at the floor, unsure of what to say. Both queues moved forwards.

She got the impression that Potter was watching her and so she glanced in his direction resulting in the pair of them making very awkward eye contact before hastily averting their eyes as he had indeed been observing her.

'Are you going home for Christmas?' he asked into the silence.

'Me? _No_ …' Lily replied seriously. Potter smiled sheepishly. 'You?'

'Nah, I heard the lunch lady does a cracking roast.'

Lily laughed briefly and then they both fell silent. Listening the dull hum of the train engine, Lily looked back out of the window. She hoped that over Christmas, Hestia, Marlene and Mary would have cooled down and would be prepared to set aside their differences. What would happen to their friendly group of five if three of them never reconciled she did not care to think and Lily shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

'How's – um – Quidditch going?' Lily made a stab at conversation in an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts. 'Are the Seekers working well together?'

'Evans, there's only one Seeker.' Potter told her gently, his eyes light with amusement. Her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

'Oh, yeah. I knew that...'

'But yes,' he added hastily, seeing her embarrassment. 'Quidditch is going all right. I reckon we've got the Cup in the bag.'

'Well, that's good.' Lily replied.

'You'll come to the match, won't you?'

'The one in February?'

'Yeah; Gryffindor vs Slytherin.'

'I don't know… If I'm forced I will.'

'And is that likely?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'll look out for you in the stands.' Potter smirked, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Of course you will.'

'I'm sure you'll be a beautiful sight, Evans, and I'll need something to motivate me.'

'Oh, yeah. With soaking hair because it'll probably be raining and a pissed face because I'm at a Quidditch match. It's what I like to call grouchy bitch mixed with banshee – what a beautiful sight that'll be.' Lily responded with a sceptical snort.

'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' Potter quipped wisely.

She had no witty retort to provide to that and so chose to raise an eyebrow, ignoring how her cheeks were flushing.

They reached the front of their respective queues and took their turns in the cubicles. Lily had almost forgotten that she needed the toilet but the second she closed the cubicle door the feeling of a full bladder returned in full swing.

A few minutes later and washed her hands in the small sink at the side of the cubicle. Shaking her hands dry, she exited the cubicle and looked in surprise at Potter, who had left his cubicle at exactly the same time. He shrugged, and they walked side by side down the corridor.

Lily tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and then noticed Potter was smirking at her.

'What?' she asked defensively.

'That's a nice bracelet you're wearing, Evans.'

She glanced at the gold jewellery around her wrist and frowned a little.

'Thanks.'

'Gold suits you.' He paused. 'Where d'you get it?'

'It was sent to me.'

'Whoever sent that's got good taste.' His smirk increased in smugness as he took in the growing frown on her face.

'I suppose…'

Arriving outside her compartment, Lily stopped and patted Potter cheerfully on the back.

'Well, Potter, this conversation's been riveting but this is my stop.' He chuckled. 'Have a good Christmas and don't drink too much at New Year's – we wouldn't want anything to stop your Quidditch skills.'

'You too, Evans. Merry Christmas.' She smiled at him and then entered her compartment, not noticing the delighted faces on the faces of all four of her friends.

On Boxing Day, Lily's father dropped her off outside the Lupin's residence and she leaned across to hug him goodbye before clambering out of his car, hauling an overnight bag behind her. She trudged up the garden path and rang the doorbell once she reached the front door, chuckling at the single gnome trying to creep around the corner into the dormant flowerbed that ran in a U-shape around the back of the house. During the spring and summer months, that flowerbed became Mrs Lupin's pride and joy with a whole menagerie of vivid flowers but at present it was an excellent playground for the few potato-headed creatures that dared to enter the garden.

The door opened, and Lily beamed at Mrs Lupin. She smiled back and hugged her gently before ushering her inside and out of the cold. Mrs Lupin had the same light brown hair as her son and her face showed the same warmth that Remus radiated though her forehead betrayed faint lines of worry from years of concealing from her neighbours that her son was a werewolf.

'Did you have a good Christmas?' Lily asked, wiping her feet on the doormat as Mrs Lupin closed the door behind her.

'It was a little quiet, but we like it that way.' Mrs Lupin replied.

'Sounds nice.' Lily agreed, thinking briefly of her own Christmas celebrations.

'Did you have your family round?'

'Oh, yeah… Vernon brought his family over as well.' Lily paused. 'I think he's going to propose to Petunia soon.'

'How wonderful!' Mrs Lupin gushed excitedly. 'Weddings are always lovely – in fact, I remember at my sister's wedding Lyall and I –'

'Hey, Lily.' Remus interrupted, appearing at the top of the stairs. Lily grinned up at him.

'Remy!'

'I'll leave you two to it.' Mrs Lupin said and disappeared into the living room as Lily ran up the stairs to hug her friend.

'Good Christmas? Did you like the stuff I got you?' Remus laughed as she let go and he lead the way into his room. 'I wasn't sure you'd like the books – they're always a bit hit and miss. I mean, I didn't like all of them the first time I read them.'

'Don't worry, they're great.' he reassured her. She dumped her bag on the mattress that had been placed on the floor beside Remus' bed and then plonked down onto it.

'Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy I wasn't sure about the first time – it was good, but it took bloody ages for stuff to actually happen… and the names! So many bloody names! Not as bad as War and Peace but still…' Remus chuckled. 'Anyway, thanks for the stationery. Those quills are really good.'

'You're welcome.'

Lily ran a hand through her hair and smiled at him.

'I see you're still wearing that bracelet.' Remus remarked, smirking slightly, sitting down on his own bed. 'Your secret admirer seeming a lot better, eh?'

'Oh, shut up.' she dismissed jovially. 'It's a nice colour, all right? Besides, Tuney seems to think I've got some minted boyfriend or something so she didn't bitch about single people for hours.'

'She does that?'

'Yes.' Lily nodded. 'Last Christmas Eve I was treated to an hour of why being in a relationship's so fucking amazing.'

'Nice.'

'I didn't pay attention to most of it.' Lily confessed lazily and lay down. 'She lost me when she said I should just settle down with the first bloke who's interested.'

'Why?'

'Because apparently there won't be a second.' Lily closed her eyes and snorted. 'I told her when that first bloke showed himself I'd let her know – if she hadn't died of old age by that point.'

'I'm glad I don't have siblings.'

'You should be. Saves you from meeting their boyfriend's family.' Lily shuddered.

'That sounds bad.'

'It was. You've met Vernon.'

'Unfortunately.'

'Well, imaging having ten of him all at once.'

'Oh, Merlin…' They both shared a look.

'So what about you? Your mum said Christmas was quiet.'

'Well, it was later on.' Remus confirmed, lying back on his own bed. 'My Aunt Christine came round with her kids.'

'Nice… Small children.' Lily said with distaste and Remus laughed.

'Turns out her husband's cheating on her so after a few glasses of wine she started crying about it. I took her kids back to theirs and put them to bed, so they wouldn't hear and then their dad got back from I'm assuming his new girlfriend's house or something. I left and when I got back Aunt Christine was asleep on the sofa and mum was clearing up wine bottles.'

'Bloody hell…' Lily breathed.

'I guess but as far as I know she's cheated on her husband at least twice.'

'A happy marriage then?'

'Mum said they used to be happy but then they had kids and everything started to go wrong.' Remus sighed. 'But I don't ever remember them having a good relationship. Every time they ever came over when I was younger they'd leave arguing.'

'So where is she now? Your aunt, I mean…'

'Don't know. I think mum said she was meeting up with friends.' Remus chuckled darkly. 'Friends probably being a loose term.'

'Let's do something fun!' Lily announced suddenly, sitting up enthusiastically. 'There's finally snow outside – let's go a play in it!' Remus remained lying on his bed. 'Oh, come on, Remy! We both need something to cheer us up!'

'Fine.'

'YES!' Lily jumped to her feet and practically sprinted from the room.

For the rest of the day, they played outside in the snow making snowmen, a small igloo, which two gnomes waddled into curiously, and several snow angels. Lily lost their snowball fight, falling spectacularly into one of the snowmen and causing its body parts to split apart. Victorious, Remus shoved a final face full of snow at her before she officially surrendered.

Mrs Lupin called them into dinner and they had a delicious meal of Christmas leftovers, listening to Mr Lupin describe a rather eventful Boxing Day when a little baby Remus had escaped his mother's clutches as she was washing him, and he had run completely starkers into the snow. Lily almost fell of her chair for laughter and even Remus chortled despite his embarrassment.

Lily and Remus cleared the table and washed the dishes before announcing that they would head upstairs. They took turns in the bathroom and as Remus re-entered his room Lily laughed at him because he had a fleck of toothpaste on his cheek. He stuck out his tongue and wiped it away. Together, they put covers on Lily's duvet and pillow before both sliding under their own respective sheets.

They both lay in silence for a while and Lily snuggled underneath her blankets, listening to the new snow falling outside the bedroom window. She closed her eyes contentedly and sighed peacefully before her forehead knit into a slight frown.

'I can feel you being smug about something.' Lily said.

'I don't know what you mean.' Remus replied innocently though he smirked at the ceiling.

'You're smirking right now, aren't you?'

'Maybe…'

'Well, go on then. What're you so smug about?'

'You.' Lily's eyes snapped open.

'And why's that?'

'Because I've got your whole visit to tease you about –'

'Will you drop that?' Lily complained, groaning into her pillow as he laughed.

'NEVER!'

'I hate you.' Remus snorted. 'And I'm not going to let you have any of the chocolate I brought for tomorrow.'

'You wouldn't!' he gasped, and Lily smirked.

'Oh, I would.'

'You're really mean, you know that, Lily?'

'Of course I do, Remy.' Lily replied merrily. 'And on the subject of unpopular topics, what did Sirius get you for Christmas?'

'You don't need to act all innocent – I know you helped buy it – Sirius told me.'

'And?' Lily asked keenly. 'Did you profess your undying love for him?'

'No, of course not!' Remus sat up and glared at her, half serious, half playful. 'Did _you_ profess yours to –'

'I think you'd know if I did.' Lily interrupted with a rueful smile. 'Besides, I wouldn't have anyway because I was wasted and _didn't mean it_.'

'That's what you say.'

'Yeah, that _is_ what I say.' Lily rolled onto her side so that her back faced Remus. 'And if you want to keep up that I meant it then fine, but it won't change anything.'

Remus watched Lily for a moment, his eyes analysing her.

'I know you meant it.' he said quietly. 'I just don't see why you won't admit it.'

'Because,' Lily began, still with her back to him, 'if I admit it then there's no way it's not true; there's no way of going back and there's no way that I don't – no way that I don't like… like James Potter.'

She heard an intake of breath and rolled back over to see that Remus was grinning at her like all the problems in the world had just vanished. Delight danced in his eyes and his entire face seemed to glow with jubilance.

'Oh, fuck.' Lily breathed. 'I just admitted it, didn't I?'

'Yes. Yes, you did.' Remus confirmed happily, and she threw her pillow at him.

 **Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

If there was one thing Lily hated most in the world it was Quidditch. The sport itself wasn't necessarily terrible in her eyes, though she found it dull, it was the things that came with it that irked Lily.

Her first problem was with the Quidditch players themselves; they would spend at least an hour flying around on a broomstick exerting no use of their muscles whatsoever unless to throw, catch or bat a ball and yet somehow after every match or training session they were incredibly sweaty. With the male players as well came the usually unbearable ego or flirtatious personality that induced Lily to scowl for the entirety of the match.

Stemming from these supposedly handsome males was the second problem: giggling. For some unknown reason, Lily always seemed to end up sitting near at least 10 giggling females, all of the admiring the way the Quidditch robes sat on the muscular male players and sighing in delight at every one of their movements.

Then came enthusiastic supporters. Light cheering she could tolerate and perhaps the odd whoop but screaming and waving arms about wildly whenever a player so much as caught the Quaffle successfully was highly unnecessary.

And finally, it was the weather, the windy, rainy weather that froze her to the bone whilst sitting on a soggy bench in the soggy stands with soggy feet because the area her umbrella covered did not provide relief from the rain for her poor feet which were drizzled on throughout the match.

And there she sat in sombre fashion with Hestia, Alice and Frank on her left shouting like madmen as Marlene streaked up the pitch, Quaffle clutched under her arm, and Remus and Peter on her right waving Gryffindor flags enthusiastically. Behind her, a gaggle of girls sat giggling excitedly at the sight of James Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt circulating around Marlene, ready to catch the ball should she need to pass it.

Though Lily was of course supportive of both Marlene and Mary in their Quidditch endeavours she still despised having to watch them play. Her friends had once again dragged her to a match and she now had soaking wet feet.

Marlene scored, and Lily clapped her left hand against the knuckles of her right hand holding her umbrella whilst all around her there was a collection of ecstatic shouts. In the midst of the jubilant Quidditch supporters, Lily decided it would have been a much better use of her time to try and smash a jar that had been charmed to be unbreakable rather than sit in the stands and witness the match. Unfortunately, she had not been blessed with the opportunity to leave the stands nor did she have an unbreakable jar and thus she remained seated and smiled painfully as Mary zoomed past where she sat, her eyes scanning the pitch for the Snitch.

The Slytherin Captain, Cino Zabini, now had the Quaffle and he smugly pelted down to the Gryffindor end of the pitch, skilfully aiming the ball correctly out of Artur's reach and throwing it with a frankly unnecessary flourish of his wrist. The Slytherin supporters went wild and Zabini winked at them before flying upwards to group with his fellow Chasers, who were hovering high in the air observing their Gryffindor counterparts like hawks. Despite this, Potter managed to score easily, as did Kingsley and the red-clad supporters cheered appreciatively.

'Mary, just catch the bloody Snitch so I can go inside.' Lily muttered irritably as Remus accidentally whacked her in the face in his excitement at the most recent Gryffindor goal.

'Sorry, Lily!' he apologised hastily before returning his attention the match.

'– It's okay.' she replied, rubbing her cheek slightly, but he didn't hear her. Lily sighed.

An entire hour later and Mary's fingers finally closed around the small winged golden ball. Only then did Lily jump up in delight alongside all her fellow Gryffindors albeit for a different reason and enthusiastically joined the throng of supporters spilling onto the pitch.

She was hugged by Marlene and Mary as soon as they had hopped down from their brooms and then by Sirius, who still clutched his Beater's bat. But then she lingered back, deciding that although she was glad the match was over she did not want to be caught in the crowd of singing fans. She waited too for the slightly disheartened Slytherin supporters to head back up to the castle before beginning to traipse back also.

Taking the longer route via the changing rooms to the castle so that she avoided any loitering supporters, Lily caught sight of the Slytherin Captain locking the changing rooms, the crate of Quidditch balls under one arm.

Lily had never had much to do with Zabini and considered hovering in the shadows so that she would not have to awkwardly acknowledge him, but her feet were by now quite cold and she was not willing to allow them to reach freezing point. From everything she knew of him, he was very much like Potter when it came to commitment though he did not pretend he was interested in a long-term relationship with any girl he ever tried to seduce. He had quite the reputation, one that followed in the footsteps of his older sister, who in her time at Hogwarts had been something of a serial girlfriend.

'Evans!' he exclaimed in surprise as he noticed her walking past. 'I didn't think I'd see you here.'

'I was avoiding Quidditch supporters.' she admitted, and he laughed handsomely.

'Well, I'll walk you back if you want – protect you from all those Quidditch maniacs.'

'Thanks.' Lily felt slightly awkward walking beside him; he was Cino Zabini after all and there had been many a time where she and her friends had admired his good looks – from afar mainly though Marlene had most certainly snogged him and Hestia had definitely slept with him. 'So… are you all right after losing?'

'What? Oh, yeah.' he replied carelessly. 'I've still got a year after this to bring Slytherin the Cup and we can still make second this time around.'

'That's good.' Lily smiled at him.

'You don't like Quidditch do you, Evans?'

'Not really.'

'I did notice that when I saw you in the stands.' He laughed again, throwing back his head slightly which give her an excellent view of his fine facial bone structure. 'You should smile more often, Evans. Suits you better than that scowl.'

'Oh, right…' Lily blushed a little.

'You must be chuffed Gryffindor won though.'

'I suppose – my mates are sore losers so at least I won't have to listen to them complain about losing.' Lily replied.

'And the party.' Zabini prompted, chuckling lightly. 'I hear you Gryffindors party almost as hard as my House.'

'Oh, I don't know about that.' Lily said, shaking her head with a smile. 'A lot of them are complete lightweights and McGonagall checks up on us at around 1 am to make sure we all go to bed. Apparently, it's important the first years get enough sleep.'

Zabini let out a rather roaring laugh and tilted his head back once more as if he wished the heavens to witness his laughter also.

'You're funny, Evans.' he told her with a charming smile. 'I like that.'

'Thanks…' Lily knew her cheeks were darkening considerably.

They entered the castle and began to ascend the staircase in the Entrance Hall.

'You don't have to walk me all the way to Gryffindor Tower.' Lily said. 'I'll be fine and I'm sure your House have organised something.'

'Don't worry about it.' Zabini waved off her words with his hand. 'I've got to drop these off in Madame Hooch's office anyway.' He indicated the crate under his arm. 'Besides, you're not bad company, Evans.' Lily was unsure of how to respond and so didn't. 'So, Evans, what d'you do for fun – apart from hiding from Quidditch supporters?'

'Ooh, let's see…' Lily mimed thinking for a moment. 'Collecting used quills, beating up first years – obviously – and imaging what teachers' are like outside of school.'

'That's quite a range of activities.' Zabini observed, snorting with laughter.

'Oh, yeah. I'm very busy.' Lily nodded seriously. 'So how about you? Do you do anything other than walking Gryffindors back to their common room?'

'You caught me.' Lily smiled. 'I did it once for a pretty fifth year and then I realised birds go mad for this and by the time we're at the Fat Lady they're in my arms.'

'And just like that you've got someone to shag.' Lily looked impressed. 'That is some genius thinking.'

'Why thank you.'

'It's a shame girls don't get blokes that way – that would be so much easier.' she mused thoughtfully and Zabini smirked.

'Well, I wouldn't be telling you this if I knew you'd be able to steal my secret. I've got to have a few tricks up my sleeve or Potter'll beat me every time.' Lily chuckled.

'I didn't realise you two were having a competition.'

'Not really. But's it's a real ego booster when a bird you go for would rather spend her time with someone else.'

'I'm sure.' Lily said, amusement evident across her face. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. 'Thanks for walking me.'

'You're welcome.'

'Don't be offended if I don't fall into your arms though, will you?'

'Wouldn't dream of it, Evans.'

'Well, commiserations on losing and I'm sure – though this probably betrays my whole House – you'll win next year.'

'Thanks.'

Lily gave the password and waited for the portrait to swing forwards.

'I'll see you around, Evans.' Zabini said smoothly and then made his way down the corridor as she stepped through the portrait hole.

The common room was already filled with people celebrating and Lily was quick to spot Marlene leaning against the far wall sipping a butterbeer. She made her way over and grinned at her as her friend noticed her.

'Congrats on winning!' Lily said as she reached her, plucking a bottle of butterbeer off a passing tray.

'Thanks.' Marlene grinned happily. 'I'm in a good place right now.'

'I'll bet.'

The two watched the rest of the party for a while. There were several people feeling confident enough to start dancing to the music blasting out of the Wizarding Wireless and more and more people joined in once alcohol had lowered their inhibitions slightly. Lily's eyes narrowed as she saw two first years attempt to steal a bottle of firewhisky from a nearby drinks table.

'I'd put that back if I were you.' she warned, and they froze in their tracks. 'One bloke I know turned into a canary after drinking that.'

'R-really?' one of them stuttered. The pair of them looked horror-struck and she nodded sombrely.

'Oh yeah,' she shuddered and took a sip of her butterbeer. 'Poor bloke's never been the same since – permanently scared him it did – and he still chirps from time to time.'

They hastily replaced the firewhisky and scurried upstairs. Waiting until they were out of sight, Marlene and Lily both laughed. They clinked their butterbeers together and grinned.

'That was some good thinking.' Marlene compliment as they returned to observing their fellow party goers.

'Well, they make it too easy.'

'Innocent fucking first years.' Marlene cursed cheerfully.

'You're in a really good mood today.' Lily observed.

'That match gave me – oh, what d'you call it?'

'Clarity?'

'Yeah that!' Marlene swiped Lily's butterbeer and then dumped the bottle on the floor alongside hers. 'Fuck, Kingsley, right? Fuck him!'

'That's the spirit.' Lily beamed at her friend.

'Come on, then. Let's go dance!' Marlene dragged Lily to the centre of the room and they began to dance wildly together, laughing as they did so.

After a while they began to imitate those dancing around them and couldn't stop laughing as they did so. Lily began crying with mirth as Marlene mimicked the crotch-first style of dance chosen by a boy in 7th year. She adopted the boy's partner's dance movements of ruffling her hair and shaking her hips and Marlene snorted but other than that stayed in character. Lily, however, was less apt at maintaining her role especially when Marlene began advancing towards her, her crotch thrust forwards and her eyebrows wiggling, and she thought she might suffocate for laughing.

The song changed.

As the music became much more like a ballad, Marlene straightened.

'My lady,' she said, offering her hand and Lily accepted it.

'Why thank you, kind sir.' They swayed from side to side and judged the surrounding couples with gleeful smiles. Eventually, their fun ended because Marlene was asked to dance by a seventh-year male and Lily waved them off and headed back to the side of the room, seeing Remus by himself.

'You know the point of a party if to socialise.' Lily pointed out as she reached him, and he stuck out his tongue.

'I am socialising.' he argued. ' _With you_.'

'Yes, but I only just turned up.'

'How do you know I haven't been socialising?'

'The fact that sticking out of your pocket is a recently completed Transfiguration essay.' There was indeed a roll of parchment visibly sitting in the pocket of his robes.

'In my defence, it's due tomorrow and I was at the match all afternoon.'

'Still.'

'But enough about me,' Remus smirked suddenly. 'I noticed you came a lot later than everyone else… Why?'

'I walked back with Zabini.' Lily replied and then her eyes widened with alarm. 'Not like that!'

'Of course not.' He grinned, and she whacked him gently on the arm. 'Don't worry. I know all your attention's on someone else.' Lily glowered playfully.

' _Anyway_ , I think now would be a prime moment for you to go ask out Sirius.' she said and nodded her head in the direction of Sirius, who was gesticulating wildly with Potter and laughing.

'But he's with James.'

'Well, how would it be if I got Sirius to come over to you?' Lily suggested before pulling a face. 'And I'll keep Potter occupied.'

'I'm still not asking him out.' Remus said stubbornly.

'Fine.' Lily responded. 'But I'm getting him to come over here anyway.' And with that she waltzed over to Potter and Sirius, flashing Remus with a reassuring smile as she left.

'All right, Evans?' Potter greeted as she neared them. Sirius nodded in recognition of her arrival.

'Hello, Potter,' she replied politely and then pulled Sirius towards her.

'Merlin, Evans, you're stronger than you look!' Sirius muttered but she ignored him, putting her lips close to his ear.

'Remus is standing all by himself right now, so you'd better go over and deliver that fucking speech we've been practicing for weeks and ask him out.' She paused. 'If you haven't asked him out by the end of this party I will hex your bollocks off. Got it?'

'Aye, aye, Captain.' Sirius pulled back and swiftly disappeared through the crowd to where Remus stood alone. Lily watched him go with smug satisfaction.

'What d'you say to him?' Potter asked with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

'Nothing he couldn't have worked out already.' she answered vaguely. 'Congratulations on winning by the way… You played well…'

'Thanks.' Potter said, and she patted him awkwardly on the back.

On a nearby table, there was a crate of butterbeers and a rather delicious looking chocolate cake; Lily was quick to help herself to a slice of it. As silence lingered between them, Lily took a rather large bite of cake and then struggled to chew it, the sheer volume of cake sucking out any morsel of moisture in her mouth. Her companion drummed his fingers on the side of his butterbeer bottle, every so often glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She eventually managed to swallow the mouthful of cake and hastily opened a butterbeer bottle with her teeth, almost inhaling the liquid within for some form of hydration.

'That er… Wronski Feint you did was really impressive.' she said to him after deciding the silence was making her too self-conscious.

'Wronski Feint's a Seeker's move – I'm a Chaser, Evans.' he pointed out, his eyes softening as he smiled with amusement.

'Right… Of course, you are… Sorry, that's the only name of a Quidditch move I know so…' Potter chuckled lightly, and Lily snatched a shot of firewhisky from a tray of drinks that passed them. She downed it, winced and then pulled Potter into a brief, one-armed hug, her face burning. 'Well, good game, Potter… good game…'

And she wandered off into the crowd, leaving Potter staring after her.

The next morning the Gryffindor table was rather empty, and Lily smirked to herself as she noticed this. She had left her friends all fast asleep in the dormitory, making sure they all had a glass of water on their bedside table and then made her way down to breakfast by herself. Sitting herself down, she poured some pumpkin juice and savoured its fresh taste, glad that she had not gone further that a shot of firewhisky. A shadow fell across her plate and she looked up to see Zabini standing opposite her.

'You survived then?' he asked with a charming smile.

'Just about.' she replied with a slight smile.

'D'you mind if I join you?'

'No, go ahead.' He took the seat opposite her and piled some sausages and hash browns onto his plate. Lily took another sip of pumpkin juice and eyed Zabini uncertainly.

'It's bad to skip meals.' he chided in amusement, indicating her empty plate with his head. She smiled sheepishly and began to butter a piece of toast. They sat in silence for a while just eating but Lily kept glancing at him, unsure of why Zabini had decided to sit with her. 'See something you like, Evans?'

'I was just – never mind.'

'Go on, Evans. You can tell me. I don't bite – not too hard anyway.' She raised an eyebrow. 'No? You're not into that?'

'Why're you here, Zabini?' she asked steadily, trying not to seem embarrassed.

'Oh…' He rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, smirking at her handsomely. 'I thought that was obvious, Evans.'

'Not really.'

'I want to ask you if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine's Day.'

 **Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Potter entered the common very late that evening having been in detention with Professor Reynolds and then Professor McGonagall. His eyes instantly fell on a certain redhead, who was taking sips from a bottle of firewhisky and staring into the fire while she sat cross-legged on one of the comfy sofas. She looked up, however, as he entered and pulled a face.

'Urgh – 's you.' she slurred disgustedly and gulped down a little more of her drink.

'And hello to you too, Evans.' Potter responded merrily and plonked down on the sofa beside her. 'It's always nice to have someone so excited to see me.'

He smirked, and Lily groaned loudly, slamming down the bottle onto the coffee table.

'So many girls fall for this,' she gestured to his face bitterly, 'and you're such a wanker 'cause you know it as well. Every girlfriend you have thinks the same thing – every single ruddy one – I'll be the one to change James Potter and we'll stay together forever and get _married_!' she said, spitting the last word as though it were sour on her tongue and she desperately wished to rid herself of the taste.

Lily picked up her bottle again and swigged a great mouthful, swallowing it loudly before smacking her lips.

'But I'm different.' Lily looked him directly in the eye as he watched her with amusement. 'See, I look at you and the only thing I can think of is work – blokes like you are work to date.'

'Oh, really?' Potter smirked wider. 'You think I'd be work to date, Evans?'

'Don't give me that.' Lily dismissed, waving the bottle wildly to emphasise her disregard of his statement. 'Listen – _listen_ – all I'm saying is – is that it'd be work to keep up with you. I mean, you've got the perfect face, perfect amount of muscle, you've got great grades, you're brilliant at Quidditch and you exercise for _fun_.' Lily leaned back and rested her head against the back of the sofa. 'Me? I eat at least five chocolate bars a week, I'm shit at every sport I've ever tried and make some of _the_ worst decisions.'

'I disagree, Evans.' Potter said sincerely, and Lily snorted.

'Know what happened to me today?' she asked him abruptly and he shook his head. 'Zabini asked me out and I said… I said I'd think about it – see what's wrong with me? I told fucking _Cino Zabini_ that I'd _think_ about going out with him. What the fuck is wrong with me? Who does that? Most girls'd kill to date him!'

'I wouldn't know.'

''Course you do!' Lily brandished her bottle accusingly in his face. 'You two are exactly the same – s'pose I said no to you as well…' She sank down where she sat and looked at her firewhisky for a moment. 'Know who'd be good to date?'

'No…'

'Remus – well, if he wasn't gay I probably would've fancied him at some point. I mean, he's handsome, a decent person – nice, y'know – and he does well in all his subjects – but he's got the whole werewolf thing going for him so he's not completely perfect, y'know? You'd feel like you're allowed some flaws – not like with you or Zabini.'

Potter watched her for moment and she drank another mouthful of firewhisky.

'When I made my resolution I thought it'd be so much easier.' Lily said suddenly as if she was continuing a conversation she'd been having with someone else.

'What resolution?'

'The one where I said I wouldn't have any romantic relationships in 6th year.' Lily said impatiently, as if he was supposed to have known the answer to his question. 'Merlin, Potter, keep up.'

'Right, that one.' Potter smiled to himself.

'Like, to my memory I've never really had any blokes like me that much. Yeah, I've shagged a few and gone on a few dates but I don't think it's ever really meant much for me or whoever asked me out.' Lily drummed her fingers against her bottle. 'But I dunno it's like as soon as I decide I'll go a year without anything Zabini asks me out – I didn't even realise he asks girls out; I thought he just appeared and girls swooned into him.'

'He doesn't… usually.'

'I'm not going mad! I thought that was just my head making that up. Thank Merlin.' Lily let out a sigh of relief and then sipped her drink. 'Am I weird, Potter? Be honest.'

'You're not weird, Evans.' Potter reassured her with a light chuckle.

'I don't know if I'll take your word for it – you're still a wanker, y'know, Potter.'

'There's no one in this world who can lower my self-esteem quite like you, Evans.' Potter said, shaking his head slightly and Lily raised her bottle as if she was toasting herself.

'Someone's got to do it.' Lily responded with a shrug and he laughed.

Valentine's Day arrived, and Lily looked around at the couples at breakfast wondering how many of them had just been gifted a teddy bear holding a card by their significant other. She contentedly ate her toast knowing that Remus and Sirius would be going to Hogsmeade together.

Alice was going with Frank of course, Mary with Callum Hayes, Hestia with a Ravenclaw she had winked at two days prior and Peter with a girl in the year below that he had spoken to at the Quidditch after party. Marlene had detention all day with Professor McGonagall, who was making her complete all the homework tasks she had not handed in, and Lily was planning to walk around the village by herself to make the most of all the discounted food for sale.

She scrunched up her latest letter from her secret admirer and got up from her seat. Leaving the Great Hall, she headed into the Entrance Hall and tried to skirt around a scene between Potter and his current girlfriend.

'I'm sorry, Jamsie, but Slughorn's making me redo my Potions practical.' she apologised pleadingly. 'I want to spend Valentine's Day with you – of course I do – but Slughorn will kill me if I don't go. You wouldn't want that would you?'

'Of course not.' Potter said with a winning smile. His girlfriend swooned.

'Oh, Jamsie!' she gushed, and Lily winced at the high pitch she managed to achieve. 'I love you so much!' She pressed a kiss to Potter's lips. 'I promise I'll make it up to you.' Then she sashayed in the direction of the dungeons.

Potter watched her go with a slightly disappointed expression and somewhere deep, very deep down inside Lily felt a twinge of sympathy. It was this part of Lily that she blamed for the words that spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

'Hey, Potter,' she called out, a blush creeping into her cheeks, and he spun around. 'Want to walk around Hogsmeade with me?'

His face seemed a little shocked but then he recovered himself and smirked.

'All right then, Evans.' He walked towards her. 'Sounds good.'

There was an awkward pause.

'D'you want to head off then?'

'Oh, yeah.'

They left the Entrance Hall and Potter winked at Filch, the caretaker, as they passed him in the courtyard. Lily was glad that it wasn't raining meaning their walk into the village wouldn't cause them to be completely drenched but the ground was still slightly soggy from the last shower of February rain. She smiled smugly to herself as she thought of all the girls who would have dressed up for the occasion of Valentine's Day only to have their shoes ruined by the trek to Hogsmeade.

'What're you smirking about, Evans?'

'Nothing, nothing.' she said dismissively, blushing darker.

'I knew you fancied me all this time – I've caught on to your little act. You just wanted to go on a date with me.'

'Whatever lets you sleep at night, Potter.' Lily replied but she chuckled nonetheless.

'But you don't mind,' he prompted, suddenly a little apprehensive, 'that I'm going round Hogsmeade with you?'

'I asked you, didn't I?'

'True.'

For a little while they walked in silence, Lily contemplating exactly where she wanted to go once they reached Hogsmeade. Potter would probably wish to visit Dervish and Bangs as well as Zonko's Joke Shop, so she had to consider that. As long as she got to visit Honeyduke's for a substantial amount of time and managed to exploit as many of its Valentine's Day deals as possible she didn't really care how they spent the rest of the day.

She fumbled in her handbag and pulled out her box of lollypops.

'Want one?' she asked, offering the box to Potter. He accepted one silently and unwrapped it carefully before popping it in his mouth. Lily mimicked his actions and then replaced the box in her bag, enjoying the deliciousness of the strawberries and cream flavouring.

'Anything you want to buy in particular?'

'Of course!' Lily's eyes lit up with anticipation and she whipped out a list from her handbag. 'I looked up all the special offers for today in the Daily Prophet and – oooh!' Lily gasped excitedly.

'What?'

'This is perfect!' Her walk instantly became much more like a skip. 'Fuck yes! You're fucking brilliant, Potter!'

'Thank you, Evans. I knew you'd come round eventually.' He smirked for a moment. 'And why exactly am I brilliant?'

'The meal deal, Potter!' she cried, dancing around him happily and making a little mud splash upwards.

'The meal deal?' he repeated blankly.

' _The meal deal_!' she confirmed ecstatically. 'The Three Broomstick's Valentine's Day meal deal for couples; 5 courses each for a total of 1 Galleon, 15 Sickles and 2 Knuts!'

'I don't understand…'

'If we go together we can get the meal deal and 5 courses! _5 courses_!' Lily practically sang, and Potter chuckled. 'This is going to be the best day ever!'

'And that's because of my excellent company?'

'Weren't you listening?' Lily asked impatiently. 'We'll qualify for the meal deal!'

Potter smiled softly at her as he watched the bright energy in her emerald eyes. She grinned broadly and quickened her pace as if she was worried Valentine's Day might end before they even reached the village.

'Come on, Potter!' she called, skipping ahead. 'We don't want to miss it!'

He laughed and then jogged after her, watching her hair bounce in unison with her skips and the way it shined in the faint sunlight that dripped out from behind the clouds.

They did not go to the Three Broomsticks first because, much to Lily's disappointment, the special offer wasn't valid until lunch time and admittedly they weren't particularly hungry yet having eaten breakfast only half an hour ago. Instead, they walked around the shops, Potter leading the way to Zonko's. Lily stayed close to him as they entered the joke shop, her eyes darting over all the brightly coloured packaging. She took each step carefully as if she was convinced there was something explosive concealed beneath the floor waiting to scare an unsuspecting customer.

Potter on the other hand looked about him like a child at Christmas, practically springing from display to display, his eyes shining with anticipation. At every shelf he would stop, tilt his head and then pick up one of the products in his eye line, letting out a sound of delight with each item. A pile was building precariously in his arms and Lily hastily asked one of the shop assistants for a shopping basket. The employee brought one and she thanked them warmly before hurrying after Potter. She held out the basket to him, but he shook his head.

'Evans, I can carry them like this – it's fine.' Potter claimed, and Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Honest.'

'Just put them in the basket, Potter.'

'I'm fine I swear.' he insisted, shaking his head; with this motion some of his chosen items fell onto the floor and Lily stooped down, placing them in the basket and looking triumphant.

'Potter.' she said sternly, and he sighed.

'Fine, Evans, if it'll make you happy.' Potter relented and deposited the things in the basket. He took the basket from her and promptly added something else that caught his eye. Lily smiled slightly and then followed him.

Lily read the label of the box Potter was currently looking at and frowned.

'What in the name of Merlin do you need 10 reusable moustaches for?' she demanded as he made to put the box in the basket.

'Well, y'know…'

'No, I really don't.' Lily folded her arms and Potter's eyes became a little wary.

'They'll be good if I ever get stuck with 9 other blokes and we all have to keep switching between two identities because we've each got two birds on the go.'

'And exactly how likely is that to happen?' Potter mouthed wordlessly for a moment. 'That's what I thought. Put it back.'

'Bu–'

'Put the box back.' He tried to arrange his features in puppy-like fashion, but Lily was unimpressed, so he returned the box to the shelf, muttering under his breath.

'You've done well for yourself, young man.' a wizened old voice said from behind them and the two of them turned around to look at the speaker; a small old lady with a pair of twinkling brown eyes smiled at them. 'Marry her – she's sensible.'

And just as suddenly as she'd appeared, the old woman walked off towards a shelf multicoloured Fanged Frisbees.

'Right…' Lily said into the awkward silence between them, her cheeks scarlet. 'Well… There you have it… I'm sensible…'

'Yeah… You're sensible…' Potter agreed in a rather strained voice, looking determinately at the shelf in front of him.

'You haven't paid yet!' Lily burst out, ushering him in the till.

They went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop next because when Lily saw their Valentine's Day quills on display in the shop window she was reminded that she had almost run out of ink. With a tinkle of the shop bell, they entered, and Lily walked over to a table of anti-smudge ink pellets. She eyed the price with narrowed eyes.

'Would you say 5 sickles is expensive for ink?' Lily asked, examining one of the pellets.

'Hm?' James replied, tearing his eyes away from two people a little way down the shop.

'I said would you say – shit…' Lily had glanced at where he had been looking and seen Sirius and Remus looking at a display of quill holders, laughing together about something. Hurriedly, Lily grabbed a handful of ink pellets and then dragged Potter behind the next isle of wares. 'Keep your head down.' she whispered and edged down the aisle to a thick display of different coloured quills in copper pots, bringing Potter with her.

'Why are we hid–'

'Shut it!' she hissed, her eyes peering through the rows of quills, watching Remus go up to the counter to pay, smiling as Sirius insisted he give Remus the money. They bickered for a moment, but Remus finally gave in. As they walked past the display Potter and Lily stood behind, Sirius said:  
'Honestly, Moony, I can't take you anywhere.' and then ruffled Remus' hair so that Lily had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop her gleeful shout from being heard.

'What was that all about?' Potter asked, smirking at Lily, the second Remus and Sirius had left the shop.

'I've spent too long trying to get those two together for me to ruin it by interrupting their first date with the fact I am with you in Hogsmeade.' Lily replied shortly while she picked up a silver and gold quill. 'It's a bit gaudy, isn't it?'

'Never pegged you as a schemer, Evans.' Potter mused, smirking wider.

'But the quill,' Lily pressed, ignoring his comment. 'D'you think it's a bit in your face?'

'Put it this way, Evans: if you pulled that out in class, the whole school would know.'

'That's what I thought as well.' Lily agreed, replacing the metallic quill and picking up an eagle feather one instead. She twirled it in her fingers and then closed her eyes, miming writing with it.

'What d'you reckon?' Potter murmured in her ear, causing her eyes to snap open. 'First or second choice?' He nodded at a couple further down the aisle.

'Ooh.' Lily paused, studying the female and how she regarded her male companion. 'Third choice but not regretting it.'

'That's creepily specific.'

'I think you'll find I'm just observant.' Lily replied, scowling playfully.

'Creepily observant.'

She snorted and shoved him lightly before deciding she also wanted the eagle feather quill and moved off towards the till to pay for it and her ink pellets. Potter smirked and followed her.

After paying, Lily led the way to Honeyduke's and as they entered she whipped out her list of special offers, making a beeline for the shelves of chocolate. Her eyes scanned her list and she began to pick up bars of delicious chocolate, calculating in her head which proportion of the bars should be which type of chocolate so that she could exploit as many special offers as possible.

'Basket?' Potter offered sweetly, conjuring a bright purple plastic one with luridly pink flowers as decoration.

'Shut up.' Lily muttered but accepted the basket anyway, dropping her desired chocolate bars into it.

'So, what caused it, Evans?' he asked smugly as Lily continued to peruse the shelves.

'Caused what?' Lily said uninterestedly.

'That resolution you were going on about.' Potter prompted, smirking, but she did not appear fazed by his reference to her intoxicated self a few nights prior.

'Didn't I tell you?'

'No, and it's been plaguing me ever since.'

'Oh, you poor thing, Potter.' Lily crooned, reading the label of another chocolate bar and comparing it to the words on her list.

'So what was it?'

'My fiancé of 11 years abandoned me at the altar.'

'Something about that answer tells me that it wasn't truthful.' he accused, wagging his finger knowingly.

'Really?'

'Really.' He grinned and looped an arm around her. 'Well, if you won't tell me I'll ask Remus.'

'You do that, Potter.' Lily replied carelessly and wriggled free of him.

'Can't you just save me the time? Pleeease, Evans!'

'Well, the story's just so exciting and amazing that I don't know where to begin.' Lily said, walking over to a shelf of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. 'I think Marlene's run out of gum – I should get her some.' she murmured, more to herself than Potter.

'All right, Evans, I'll let you off the hook – for now anyway… You wait, I'll get out of you eventually.'

'I look forward to it.' Lily remarked and took two packets of chewing gum, adding them to her basket.

Eventually, they made it to the Three Broomsticks and Lily steered the way to a free table. The two of them studied their menus and then Potter insisted that he would pay so he made his way to the bar to order. Lily looked about her, observing the other occupants of the pub while she waited for Potter to come back.

Her eyes fell on Alice and Frank in the corner, holding hands and simply gazing lovingly at one another. She had always marvelled at how the pair of them never seemed to waver their feelings for one another, never argued with one another and always spoke freely with one another. Of course, achieving such a relationship with someone for Lily would be impossible; strangely, she was glad of her occasional arguments or bickering with people because they allowed her to release some frustration. She could never understand how Alice could nearly always be so joyful and then reach an even higher level of cheeriness when Frank appeared.

'I was joking before when I said you were creepily observant but with that face I'm starting to think it might be true.' Potter's smirking face interrupted her view of Alice and Frank.

'I was just thinking.' Lily defended, relaxing the frown she realised had fallen across her face.

'Right.' He put a tankard of butterbeer in front of her and then sat down opposite her with his own. 'Rosmerta'll bring the food over.'

'Okay.' Lily nodded and they both fell silent, sudden awkwardness descending on both of them. For something to do, Lily hastily took a sip of butterbeer and swallowed, smiling uncomfortably at her companion. Potter was observing her, his hazel eyes twinkling with laughter and she frowned.

'What?' she asked, suspiciously. 'You're looking at me weirdly.'

'Am I?' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Sorry, I just noticed how worried you look. I haven't done anything to your butterbeer, Evans.'

'That's reassuring.' She took another drink. 'So – er – your new girlfriend… um… she seems nice… What's her name?'

'Oh, it's Keira… Keira Owen.'

'Right… Um… What's her favourite subject?'

'I haven't asked.' Potter said, eyeing her strangely.

'Oh…' Lily was spared from saying anything else because their first course arrived and, after thanking Rosmerta, she attacked it with gusto.

 **Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lily was tired. She had been sat in the Library since after dinner doing essay after essay after essay and only left because the librarian had chivvied her out at 9 pm because she needed to lock up. And even then, Lily hadn't had a break as the moment she had returned to the common room she had resumed her work, sat on one of the sofas by the fire scribbling away.

Around her people chatted loudly and cheerfully but Lily seemed immune to distraction. Remus sat on the floor reading and leaning against Sirius' legs as he played Exploding Snap with Peter. Whether she had even noted their presence was unclear because her writing speed did not decrease in the slightest. The rest of the sofa creaked as Potter and his girlfriend Keira Owen fell onto it kissing passionately. For any onlooker, it was difficult to tell where Potter's face ended and his girlfriend's began. From a few people came some appreciative whoops and Remus lowered his book, looking towards the sofa. But he was not looking at Potter, he was studying Lily, who still wrote, apparently deaf to her surroundings.

As they devoured each other, Keira managed to knock one of Lily's books off the sofa by accident with her foot. Remus saw Lily flinch but then keep writing. He stood up and picked up the book, placing it carefully back on the sofa. She made no response and so he returned to where he had been sitting, exchanging a look with Sirius, who had looked over whilst waiting for Peter to make his next move.

Lily began to write on a new piece of parchment, frowning at the phrasing of her sentence and then scratching it out. She tried again but this time Keira's foot missed her books and knocked into her, jogging her hand and causing a thick line of black ink across her parchment. Sighing, Lily stood up and scrunched the parchment into a ball before walking up to the fire and throwing it in. As she turned back to the sofa, there was a collective thud as all her books fell to the floor.

'Just stop.' Lily said, her voice wearied. 'Please, just stop; I have so much work left to do, and I really don't want to stay up 'til 3 am doing it.'

Potter and Keira detached themselves.

'I'm sorry,' Keira began sweetly, standing up, 'did you say something?'

'Yes, I asked you two to stop.' Lily replied, kneeling down to collect her books. 'By all means go somewhere else but if you're staying here then j-just stop…' She deposited them back on the sofa as Keira let out a high, tinkling laugh.

'You want us to stop?'

'That's what I said.' Lily nodded, uncertain of Keira's intentions.

'Who do you think you are, Evans?' Keira spat, and Lily frowned. 'You think anyone here cares about you and your pathetic homework? You're nothing but a swot! Don't you dare think you can tell me what to do!'

'I was just as–'

'You're just jealous!'

'Excuse me?' Lily looked incredibly taken aback.

'You heard me! You're just jealous of what James and I have so you thought you'd try and spoil it! You're jealous of me, Evans, because you can't keep a guy interested longer than a shag in a broom cupboard!'

'I hate to burst your bubble, Owen,' Lily said steadily, her posture straightening, 'but I'm about as jealous of you as I am of someone having a fifty-foot pole rammed up their arse.'

'Evans, you're just a pathetic swot!' Keira shrieked, her arms flailing in anger. 'You're ugly and a massive bitch! No one would ever look twice at you! You're just jealous James picked me! You're just a jealous bitch!'

'Keira, I won't let you speak to Evans like that.' Potter said abruptly, getting up and going to stand beside Lily, who stared at him in shock. He glowered at his girlfriend and put a protective hand on Lily's shoulder.

'I…' Keira's eyes brimmed with sudden tears. 'Have you two… all this time… behind my back?'

'No!' Lily cried instantly while at the exact same time Potter shouted 'Yes!'

Then, out of nowhere as far as Lily was concerned, Potter pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and blood rushed to her face with embarrassment. No one even noticed the heartbroken wail that Keira let out before rushing from the room; all were transfixed by the sight of Lily Evans being kissed by James Potter.

Potter broke away and smirked at Lily, who still stood with the same expression of shock.

'You – you…' she stammered, her hands beginning to tremble.

'Lost for words, Evans?' Potter remarked smugly. Lily continued to stare at him as if she was unsure how to react. She seemed to be analysing him. But then her eyes clouded, though not with delight, with venom, undiluted, furious venom.

'Potter, you stupid, stupid prick!' Lily spat, her body shaking with rage.

'W-what?' Potter sputtered in response having expected an entirely different reaction.

'You complete and utter arse!'

'Evans, I think your overreacting…' he said, quickly regaining his confident demeanour.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' she thundered, rounding on him, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'You just fucking kissed me _in front of your girlfriend_! And you think I'm overreacting? How dare you! How fucking dare you!'

'I got Keira off your back by doing it.' Potter pointed out indignantly.

'Yeah, by fucking _kissing_ me and effectively cheating on her!' Lily step slightly back as if being too close to him might infect her with some deadly disease. 'Do you know how much of a piece of shit you are?'

'But, Evans, she was insulting you before – surely you should be glad I came your rescue.'

'Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be, Potter.' She glowered at him. 'You have not right to say anything after what you just did.'

'It wasn't that bad…'

'Not that bad?' Lily exclaimed with a shrill laugh. 'She's fucking heartbroken!'

'That's a bit of an overstatement; we've only been together for a week…'

'Exactly!' Lily snapped. 'Keira won't be crying tonight about how much of a prick you are – no, she'll be crying because she wasn't even enough for the _great James Potter_ in the one week you were together.'

Potter's eyes widened a little as he regarded Lily.

'I doubt that's true.' he said lamely and then staggered backwards as she slapped him.

'You just don't get it!' Lily shouted furiously. 'Those girls you date, you're everything to them! They hero-worship you and the ground you walk on, but you chuck them away when you're bored! And d'you know the worst thing? They think it's their fault! They're the ones who're heartbroken and you just move onto the next girl like it's nothing.'

'I don't thi–'

'Just watch.' Lily cut in, pulling her wand out of her pocket and causing everyone nearby to flinch. 'You say you only like brunettes and they'll all be dying their hair brown. You say you only like stupid girls and they'll all dumb themselves down. You say you only like skinny girls and they'll all be starving themselves.'

'Ev–'

'You may not think so, but they're vulnerable; they're vulnerable to someone like you who preys on girls with no feeling of self-worth.' She summoned her school things and then pushed past him towards the portrait hole.

'Evans, wait! I ca–' but he broke off as Lily did a rude hand gesture in his direction and then left.

She didn't go far, just to the nearest unlocked classroom, and then kicked at one of the desks. Letting out a groan of frustration, she threw her bag onto another desk and then began to pace around the classroom in agitation, combing her fingers through some of her hair as she did so.

Muttering insult after insult, some at herself but mostly directed at the absent Potter, she sat down on one of the far desks and continued to curse. But after a while, the anger became less, and it was replaced by tears, great big fat tears which she tried to distract herself from. Lily shivered and then summoned her schoolbag towards her. She wiped her face with her sleeve and then began to write her next essay.

'You may be a fucking prick, Potter,' Lily whispered to herself, hastily drying a wet splodge that appeared on her parchment, 'but you're not stopping me from doing my bloody homework.'

And perhaps that was all the motivation she need because for the next hour and a half Lily worked like a machine completing three essays to a good quality that were meant to take at least an hour each. A triumphant smile crossed her tear-stained face and she jumped up, beginning to walk around the classroom again.

It was a while before she noticed Remus standing in the doorway, watching her with a worried expression.

'Remy!' she greeted with rather forced cheeriness. 'I finished all my homework – I've managed to impress myself. I think I set a new record for essay writing.'

'Li–'

'Do you think we'll get a lot tomorrow? I really wanted to go practice Potions tomorrow and Slughorn said I could use his classroom after dinner.'

'Lil–'

'I hope there's bacon at breakfast tomorrow – there usually is. I don't know why but I just really want a good bacon roll – one with crispy bread and enough fat on it to make Hestia scream at me about healthy eating.' She closed her eyes, sitting down on one of the desks and tilting her head back.

'Lily,' Remus said, his voice calm but his eyes filled with concern, 'are – are you all right?'

'My eyes are puffy and red, my face is all blotchy and my chest aches from a mix of shouting and crying so no, Remy, I'm not all right.' she replied with a distinctly harsh undertone.

Remus moved across the room and sat down beside her. She glanced at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

'I feel,' she began, her voice suddenly loosing its bitter quality, 'like a complete twat; like I've made a complete arse of myself and stabbed myself in the back. I can't say I haven't wanted to kiss him... Though not like this... But at the same time, I'm glad that I said what I've said – I've wanted to yell that at Potter for fucking ages and the only time I came close I was wasted, and he wouldn't have taken me seriously. If it stops him breaking the hearts of all his female fans, then I'll be happy. Technically, I'll have done something good.'

She paused for a moment.

'I hope I didn't upset him too much – I'm still fucking pissed at him, but I don't want him to be bawling his eyes out or something – that'd make me feel slightly guilty.'

'You're so weird, Lily, d'you know that?'

'Oh, thanks, Remy.' Lily replied, nudging him gently.

'You should be happy you've brought him back to reality and yet here you are worrying about if he's crying.'

'I am happy!' she argued indignantly. 'I just don't want to be a complete bitch about this – couldn't have me proving Keira Owen right, could we?'

'No. No, that would be awful.' Remus shuddered.

'– But he's all right, isn't he? He's not crying, is he?'

'Of course he isn't.' Remus said bracingly and smiled to himself. 'He's just in shock. You haven't got pissed at him like that in a long time.'

Lily snorted.

'I can see why you Marauder's are all mates; you're all wimps in some way. Peter won't tell you lot to stuff it most of the time, you and Sirius danced around dating like nymphs in a field and Potter… well, he needs to learn how to be insulted. I feel sorry for whoever marries him, and they have a domestic. He'll die of shock and she – the poor old thing – will have to clean up the mess.'

'You ever considered you'll be that poor old thing?' Remus probed, smirking at her.

'Of course not!' Lily exclaimed, elbowing him. 'I'm planning to be single for the rest of my life. Just imagine me being a fucking ace Healer and saving lives and all that and then coming home to a house of cats – and dogs – I'm not picky. I'll go out on Saturdays and end up sleeping with some fit bloke who I'll never see again. It'll be so much fun!' Lily grinned at him. 'And then I can be mad Auntie Lily who spoils the kids you and Sirius'll end up adopting.'

'Mad Auntie Lily?'

'Yeah!' Lily nodded enthusiastically. 'What? You don't like it?' she asked, taking in his raised eyebrow.

'I'm just really confused.'

'Why?' Lily laughed lightly. 'I'll come round every Sunday for lunch no matter how tired I am from the night before with millions of presents despite the fact Potter'll be there with as well, sometimes with his wife and sometimes with a new girlfriend he's keeping on the side. And every time that happens I'll have a whispered argument with him about the fact that at least I don't bring my ever-changing relationships to dinner with small children present, setting a bad example.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and then he'll probably hiss something about how I haven't changed since school causing me to storm off into the living room, muttering insults – that's how I'll be mad Auntie Lily, see? Because your kids will think I talk to myself more than normal people.'

'And you'll be happy with that?' he asked sceptically.

'Well, yeah. Peter'll bring round his kids on Sundays as well and I'd spoil them too; same with any of Alice, Marlene, Mary or Hestia's kids. That way when I get old I'll get a kind of grandma status and I won't get lonely because the kids'll come visit me.'

'You're not even going to consider settling down?'

'Why should I?' Lily shot back at him with a defiant smile. 'If my brain's current choice is anything to go by it doesn't bode well for who the next choice will be.'

'That's one way of looking at it.' Remus agreed with a chuckle.

'Besides I don't need a relationship anyway. You, Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Hestia are – and Peter – are all the trust and support I need. You're my mates and one-night stands can deal with my hormones so in that way I have a relationship anyway.'

'Being in a relationship isn't something you need but it's a great extra.'

'Listen, Remy,' Lily began, trying to sound serious, 'don't go all sappy on me just because you've got a boyfriend.'

A pink tinge entered Remus' cheeks and Lily, sliding off the desk, noticed this; she let out a small laugh and thumped him on the back.

'I think I'll go to bed.' she announced, summoning her things towards her. 'I know you don't need beauty sleep, but I really do. You don't get my angelic face without several hours sleep.'

The next morning Lily made her way down to breakfast with Marlene and lugged her bag over her shoulder. She had not slept very well and was now incredibly sluggish in her movements, trudging along beside Marlene, who was almost her mirror image in temperament.

'Why're you so tired then?' Lily asked as they left the common room, the Fat lady making a snide comment about late nights as they clambered through the portrait hole.

'Shagged Patrick Turner, didn't I?' Marlene answered, yawning sleepily. 'Up till ruddy 3 with him. Merlin, he isn't half needy.'

'Tosser Turner?' Lily would have nudged Marlene, but she was too tired, and it was already taking too much energy to simply walk. 'What happened to his thing for Three-tits Georgie?'

'Dunno but she's welcome to him.' Marlene shuddered, and a slight grin made its way onto Lily's face.

'I've never really understood why girls think he's fit.' Lily admitted. 'I mean, yeah his hair's nice but those ears – Merlin, those ears!' Marlene threw back her head and cackled, her laughter removing any marks of fatigue.

'They look like someone's gone and stuck a house elf's ears on him!' she declared, grabbing Lily for support. Lily simultaneously snorted and yawned. 'What was I thinking? He looks like a twat!'

'Just a bit.'

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down together. Noticing a large platter of bacon, Lily pulled two pieces onto her plate and then reached out for a roll. However, her arm was knocked into by Marlene as she noticed Kingsley walking directly towards them, his jaw set.

'What's he doing?' she hissed urgently, and Lily shrugged, her mind too groggy to really process much. 'Why isn't he going to sit with Frank?'

'It might have something to do with the fact Alice is sitting with him.' They both exchanged a smirk. 'And maybe he's going to apologise for being a prick.'

Marlene snorted bitterly and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Kingsley tapped her on the shoulder and though Lily noticed Marlene's shoulders tense she didn't say anything.

'Hey, Marlie,' Kingsley began a little nervously. 'Can I have a word with you?'

'Can you hear something?' Marlene asked Lily with a growl.

'Please, Marlie, I just want to tell you something.'

'There's this really annoying buzzing sound in my ear.' Marlene said loudly, her grip around her goblet tightening visibly.

'Marlie…'

'Lil, I don't know why but the sound's still here.'

'Marlie.'

'It's just getting worse. Lil, you must be able to hear it.'

'Marlie!' Kingsley burst out. 'Just listen to me!'

'And why should I, you fucking prick?' Marlene snapped, turning around to face him. Lily bit into her bacon roll and chewed it determinately.

'Look, I know I was a prick and I'm sorry but just give me a chance to explain.'

'I don't think I will.' she replied primly and stood up. 'Sorry, Lil, but I'm gonna go to the library. _Someone_ won't follow me 'cos they're too thick to read.'

Marlene made to leave, pushing past Kingsley, glaring at him.

'Marlie, please!' Kingsley called, grabbing onto her shoulder and spinning her around to face him. 'Listen, I sorry – I'm so so sorry – but when Lily said I had to ask you out or leave you alone I panicked. I didn't think you fancied me – I thought you were taking the piss whenever you froze up – and then when Lily basically told me you did I didn't know what to do.'

'How about fucking ask me out?' Marlene suggested coldly.

'I… I'm sorry, okay?'

'You know what I realised when I stopped giving a shit about you not liking me back?' Kingsley stared at her, shaking his head slowly. 'That you may be fit and nice and funny but I don't need you around and when you are the people who really matter to me get the shit end of the deal.'

Marlene spat at his feet and then wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp, turning full circle and storming out of the Great Hall. Lily watched her go with a proud smile, dropping it hastily as she glanced at Kingsley's face.

 **Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lily, Marlene and Alice unpacked their things and waited for Professor Reynolds to make an appearance in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The rest of the class were quite restless, and the level of talk was high as people chatted animatedly for the last few minutes before the lesson began and they would have to focus. Alice started to tickle Lily with her quill and she squealed with laughter, trying to wriggle out of reach. Unfortunately for Lily, Marlene held her still and Lily continued to shriek as she was tickled, her face attempting to seem indignant but failing spectacularly as she practically cried with laughter.

'T-this is unfair!' she spluttered, grinning with mirth. 'T-two against o-one's n-n-not fair!' she added as Marlene began to tickle her also. 'N-no! You two are s-so mean!'

It was only when Professor Reynolds arrived did they stop and the three of them sat straight up to intention, their lips twitching as they tried to assume the innocent expressions of model students. Reynolds walked to the front of the classroom, each row of tables falling silent as he passed them. Once he reached the blackboard, he spun around to face them, his deep purple robes swirling with him. In his hands he carried a stack of papers which Lily guessed might be their most recent homework assignment.

'Sorry that I'm late, guys – I was covering for Professor Binns.' he apologised, grimacing dramatically. 'It was a class of first years; they're something else, aren't they? So eager to learn and yet with a really short attention span.'

Several people grinned appreciatively.

'I bet you lot were horrible first years.' Reynolds remarked and shuddered. 'Especially you, Potter. I bet you picked your nose a lot.'

'Sir, that's unfounded.' Potter gasped with mock offence. Sirius snorted and thumped him on the back, smirking as many people laughed.

'But to business.' Professor Reynolds' expression seemed to change greatly as he glanced down at the papers in his hands. Without warning, he slammed them down on the front desk causing everyone to flinch in shock and Hestia, who had previously been dreamily gazing at the teacher, to smash her ink bottle. 'I want to ask you a simple question. What year are you in?'

No one said anything.

'What year are you in?' Reynolds repeated, eyeing every student with a glint in his eye reminiscent of Professor McGonagall when someone had displeased her. 'No one knows?' He tapped his foot. Lily looked at the desk in front of her. 'Well, maybe I should remind you. You are sixth years. Sixth years! And yet only five – _five_ – people in this class will not be forced to come back after school and re-write their essay. Why were the 25 other essays not even an Acceptable?'

He began to pace the front of class, his hand running through his hair, his eyes flashing.

'You are sitting your NEWTs in just over a year and most of you don't seem to be taking your studies seriously at all! Is your future a joke to you? Defence Against the Dark Arts is one of the most important subjects you will take over your school career – there's a reason you take it from at least first year – and _every single person_ in this room chose to further their knowledge in this subject. And so I don't understand why most of the people in here produced an essay that clearly tells me you don't care.'

The class shuffled guiltily.

'You don't care at all! My subject is essential to the adult world, but you seem to be treating this all as a big joke! Maybe here at Hogwarts things don't seem that bad but the world outside these castle walls is not a friendly one.' Reynolds stopped pacing. 'Right, I've said my bit. Let's say no more about it until I see most of you later for detention and crack on with today's lesson.'

Rolling up his sleeves, Professor Reynolds picked up a piece of chalk and began to write that lesson's title on the chalkboard. Lily was quick to start writing and as the teacher started to lecture she paid more attention than usual, worried that she had written one of the 25 failed essays.

'Potter, stop lounging about. Sit up and take notes.' Reynolds said loudly after 5 minutes of naming the main differences between Inferi and ghosts. 'You're not an exotic princess from the 14th century.'

'I'll have you know I am an exotic princess.' Potter replied indignantly but picked up his quill.

'Not from the 14th century you're not.' he answered and opened a copy of the text book, running his finger down his desired page.

'How d'you know I'm not from the 14th century?'

'Because you're not a decaying corpse.' Reynolds turned back to the board and wrote a number on it. 'I want you all to take notes on ways to fight Inferi – page 104 has everything you need.'

'Maybe I used a Time-Turner.'

'Considering the Time-Turner wasn't invented until 1601 I find that highly unlikely.'

The lesson progressed with little excitement as once the class had finished copying down various methods of fighting Inferi, Professor Reynolds simply gave them another page in their textbooks to write down information from. Their hour of Defence Against the Dark Arts dragged on with the only vaguely entertaining section of the lesson comprising of both Alice and Marlene tickling Lily's neck while she wrote and Lily then letting out a loud shriek, turning scarlet and determinately continuing with her work as people looked in her direction.

Eventually, the bell for morning break rang shrilly, saving the 6th years from Professor Reynolds, who had walked imposingly about the classroom for the last five minutes of the lesson handing out the offending essays. Lily was incredibly relieved to find she would not have to return after school to complete the essay as was Alice but Marlene, who had written a single paragraph five minutes before their last lesson, seemed unsurprised that she would be returning and high-fived the other two as if she had achieved a medal.

Reynolds signalled for Lily to come over to his desk where he had sat himself, his feet propped up on a second chair and an orange in his hand. She gestured for her friends to leave without her and then shuffled to the front of the classroom.

'No need to look worried, Miss Evans.' he told her joyfully, producing a Muggle penknife from his pocket and beginning to peel the orange. 'I just thought I'd give you some feedback about your last entrance exam practice.'

'Oh, thanks.' Lily smiled nervously, and he chuckled.

'I've noticed your biggest weakness is the practical questions. They are the hardest questions because they're asking you to take a real-life scenario and apply any knowledge you have to them.' Professor Reynolds placed the penknife down on the desk and popped a segment of orange into his mouth. 'There is an expectation,' he began once he'd swallowed, 'that you've been reading some extra curricular books that deal more specifically with healing than just advanced Defence or Potions.'

'Well, I've read some basic healing books – but they were focused on common household injuries.' Lily told him. 'Any other extra reading I've done was definitely about Potions; Professor Slughorn lends me some of his books from time to time.'

'Your answers definitely show you know your stuff, but I think I'm going to recommend you build your knowledge of healing spells.' Reynolds opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a stack of three books. 'I think these books will definitely help. They go into a lot of depth about the spells and I suggest you test them as well – don't just do theory – you will never understand a spell fully if you haven't practiced it. I appreciate there's a lot to read and you've got your school work to do – that's your priority so take your time with these books.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'It's nothing, Miss Evans.' he replied, waving his orange merrily. 'I think I've held you up for long enough so take these books and go enjoy the first sunny day of the year!'

Lily thanked him again, collected the books and then left the classroom swiftly in search of her friends. They were in their usual spot in the courtyard, a small alcove, and to Lily's great surprise Hestia was being spoken to by both Mary and Marlene. Alice's normally cheerful face looked in danger of tearing in two so wide was her delighted smile and Lily hastily made her way over.

'Well, well, well,' she said as she arrived, smirking. 'Look who's made up.'

'Oh, piss off.' Marlene grumbled good-naturedly, shoving Lily lightly as she dumped her bag on the floor.

'We thought it was about time we grew up and said sorry.' Mary explained, and Hestia nodded.

'Not to mention the three of us have detention with Reynolds today and you and Alice won't be there to keep the peace.' Marlene added with a laugh.

'And two against one isn't fair.' Hestia said, grinning. Lily opened her arms wide, beaming at her friends.

'I think this calls for a group hug.' she announced and then almost fell over as her friends all obliged with great enthusiasm. 'Steady on!' Lily complained laughingly and at once the hug grew much tighter as her four friends all gained identically evil smirks.

They broke apart and Hestia, Mary, Marlene and Alice immediately pounced on Lily, tickling her so that she was practically crying with laughter. She couldn't even bring herself to be indignant because she was simply glad that the five of them were back to normal and that was all that mattered.

They had Transfiguration after break and the five of them made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom in high spirits. Most of the class had yet to arrive but their teacher already prowled around the room, placing mirrors on every desk. Hastily, Lily and her friends took their seats, not wanting to irritate McGonagall by loitering in the doorway and unpacked their things.

'What d'you reckon?' Marlene asked, eyeing the mirrors suspiciously.

'Could be human transfiguration – we haven't done any of that yet.' Lily mused, and Marlene nodded in agreement.

'Oh, fun.' Marlene said dryly but was no longer regarding the mirrors; her gaze was directed towards the entrance of the classroom and Lily took this to mean the two males who sat behind them had arrived. 'Anyway, your secret admirer, did they send anything today?'

'Unfortunately.' Lily replied with a scowl and produced a slightly singed piece of parchment from her pocket. 'And they've haven't sent anymore presents since New Year. No more free stuff.'

'That bracelet they sent you,' Marlene said, glancing down at the piece of jewellery Lily wore on a daily basis. 'They might be taking it as a sign you're okay with them sending you letters 'cos you keep wearing it.'

'Really?' Lily pulled a face. 'But it's a nice bracelet… It's not like it's really obvious or anything… No one would notice it –'

' _Unless they were looking for it_.' Marlene finished for her. 'You can bet they fucking will be. And if they see you every day,' she added darkly, 'then there's no way they won't have noticed.'

'But…'

'Lil, whoever's writing these is obviously into you. They're gonna be paying a lot of fucking attention to see if you're interested.'

'But that's just stupid; I don't even know who they are.' Lily argued, and Marlene shrugged.

'I dunno, Lil, but I'd say they're waiting to see if it's likely – when they ask – if you're likely to meet up with them.' Marlene said wisely, and Lily stared at her. She did not respond however as Professor McGonagall began the lesson.

The class took notes from McGonagall's lecture for a good 15 minutes of the lesson until she declared that they would now be using the theory she had been explaining to alter the colour of their eyebrows. A vivid colour would supposedly be easier, and Lily scribbled down the colour green on her parchment to serve as a reminder should she be distracted during the practical. Picking up a mirror, Lily pointed her wand at her eyebrow and tried, non-verbally, to turn it at least a shade of turquoise.

She was unsuccessful on her first attempt but refused to be deterred even when she saw in her mirror's reflection that Potter had succeeded already at turning both his eyebrows bright red because of course he had. Her jaw set with determination, she tried again but it was once again in vain. Beside her, Marlene cursed because she had somehow managed to change her eyes purple instead of her eyebrows.

'Lil, help me!' she pouted, and Lily turned to face her. She took in Marlene's violet eyes and tried not to laugh, her mouth trembling with the effort of containing her laughter. 'Stop laughing!'

'I'm not laughing.' Lily replied, her eyes filled with mirth. It took her a few seconds and several deep breaths before she managed to return Marlene's eyes to normal.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' They returned to practicing, the pair of them growing more and more impatient as they remained unsuccessful. Lily flicked through her textbook to find the appropriate page and quickly scanned the tips it offered for casting the spell. What she disliked the most about the spell was that it didn't have an incantation, so she couldn't master it verbally first and then progress to performing it non-verbally. Muttering irritably to herself, she tried again and sighed as her eyebrows remained a resolute deep red.

'Need some help, Evans?' Potter offered from behind her, smirking widely.

'No.' she replied shortly. In her mirror, she saw his expression falter slightly and her insides swelled in a self-satisfied sort of way. Unfortunately, her next attempt was also fruitless, so he persisted.

'Evans, _are you sure_?' he asked smugly as she glowered at him in her mirror.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Lily snapped. 'Now quit bothering me.'

'But you could fail Transfiguration if you can't manage this.'

'It's got nothing to do with you if I fail or not.' she retorted, and this time managed to turn half of her right eyebrow green. 'Do me a favour and go away.'

'You just managed that though.' Potter replied, ruffling his hair. 'My presence obviously hel–'

'Professor,' Lily said loudly, sticking her hand in the air.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'Potter keeps trying to distract me.' she answered, and Professor McGonagall looked sternly at Potter, who had let out an indignant gasp.

'I never!'

'Potter, get on with your own work and leave Miss Evans alone or you shall find yourself in detention from now until the end of the week.' McGonagall said, her eyes flashing warningly as Potter made to protest. 'Now!'

With a grumbling sigh, Potter began to turn his eyebrows into a multitude of colours and Lily returned to changing her eyebrows green, her expression purposefully blank. Marlene glanced apprehensively in her direction, but Lily said nothing, choosing to stare at her own reflection.

Lily spent the rest of her free time in the library that day, wanting nothing more than to vanish into nothingness as her mood descended considerably. She began to read one of the books Professor Reynolds had lent her but her plan to practice the spells she read about fell flat as she realised she had no way of finding people with the affliction she technically now knew cures for. So instead she settled for glaring at the book and then finding an entirely different one about lethifolds to distract herself with.

The book was very interesting, and she hadn't realised quite how late it was by the time she finished it, only being made aware by a very disgruntled Madame Pince, who wanted to lock up. Regretfully, she packed up her things and returned the book noticing that the only other student in the library was Cino Zabini.

She gulped nervously as she noticed him being shooed out by the librarian because since she had declined to going to Hogsmeade with him, she had avoided him at all costs. Guilt had been the main contributing factor to her avoidance though it was very likely he had simply asked someone else after she had said no.

Nevertheless, she was uncomfortable when he swaggered in her direction as they both left the library. Lily contemplated taking an alternative route to Gryffindor Tower but stopped when he began speaking to her.

'Where's that bravery you Gryffindor's are so proud of?' he asked cheerfully enough and cancelled out any of Lily's fears. 'You look terrified, Evans, if you don't mind me saying so.'

'I…' Lily wasn't entirely sure what to say to him.

'I told you before, Evans,' he said, chuckling lightly. 'I don't bite – no–'

'Not too hard anyway.' she finished for him, relaxing slightly. Zabini threw back his head as he laughed, and Lily turned a little red, her eyes taking in the way his cheekbones seemed even more defined in the corridor's torchlight at this angle.

'Like the view, Evans?' he inquired smoothly, and Lily turned scarlet as he caught her watching him. 'You could've had this,' Zabini gestured the whole of himself, 'but you said no.'

'Sorry.' Lily mumbled in embarrassment. 'It's nothing personal… I just…'

'There's no need to apologise, Evans.' he told her bracingly and flashed a brilliant smile in Lily's direction. 'I'm only teasing.'

'Right…'

'You're easy to embarrass, Evans – d'you know that?' Zabini informed her with his charming smile.

'I've been told.' Lily agreed. 'A lot of people like to embarrass me whenever possible.'

'I can see why.' He nodded. 'You look very huggable when you're embarrassed – that's a good thing.'

'I'll take your word for it.' she replied with a raised eyebrow. 'So, did you finish whatever you were doing in the library?'

'Yeah, Binns' essays aren't that hard if you find the right book.'

'You study History of Magic?' Lily asked interestedly. 'Remus must be in your class then.'

'I think so, but he sits with Shacklebolt and Longbottom.' He paused. 'I don't have much to do with him really.'

'That doesn't surprise me.'

Zabini laughed again, the sound coming out his mouth incredibly warm and endearing. Lily smiled slightly, and he smirked at her.

'It's a shame you said no, Evans.' he said as they reached the Fat Lady. 'We could've had a lot of fun.'

'Well, don't dwell on it too much.' she replied, patting him on the back. 'It was only one rejection verses every other girl in the school.'

'I suppose.' he agreed as she gave the password. 'But none of them are Lily Evans.'

Lily shook her head with a small laugh and Zabini gave a little bow, bidding her goodnight and then swaggering off down the corridor. She rolled her eyes after him and then clambered through the portrait hole, deciding she was in a much better mood than she had been upon entering the library.

 **Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Because both Remus and Potter had their birthdays in March, the two had decided to have a joint birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. Lily had initially been excited about this as it meant she would only have to attend one party and not have to lie in her bed for Potter's party praying the guests would retire soon so she could get some form of sleep. However, she had then realised that she would now need to purchase a present for each of the hosts and thus find something for Potter. She had scanned the adverts in the Daily Prophet for some inspiration and then had her lips form a smirk as her eyes fell on something that would be perfect coupled with vivid pink wrapping paper.

For Remus she had found a watch that also showed the current phase of the moon and for Potter – well, she hoped he found the humour in it as she had.

Getting ready for the party had been quite intense as Lily had spent her morning helping set up, bringing food and drinks from the kitchens to the common room and hanging decorations about the room. Then Hestia and Mary had, crouched just out of sight on the girls' staircase levitated her away from Sirius and Peter, with whom she had been debating whether the decorations should be red and gold or gold and silver.

She had been floated up the stairs, much to her disgruntlement, and then dumped unceremoniously on her bed as Alice and Marlene began throwing dresses at her. They settled for a dark blue one, removing all the others so Lily felt like an entire building had just been lifted off her, and then told Lily to get changed. She did so self-consciously as her friends all waited for the result with beady eyes.

Luckily, they were satisfied but Lily felt like she might as well have been in a straight jacket and she said as much. No one paid any attention to her protests and then they all began to help Marlene choose her dress. Once all the dresses were decided upon, they started on their hair and makeup. Lily selected a dark pink lipstick to go with her blue dress and went into the bathroom to use its brighter light to aid her application.

Closing the bathroom behind her, Lily took a deep breath and stared at her reflection for a moment. Then she shook herself and put on her lipstick, studying the result critically in case she had gone wrong somewhere. She hadn't and with a small sigh she left the bathroom.

In the few minutes she had been absent from the dormitory it had managed to become an absolute mess. Hestia had apparently tried summoning her shoes and accidently summoned all the shoes in the room. Marlene was clutching her bed for support as she laughed at Hestia lying on the floor under a mountain of shoes. Mary had gone to help her but had to stop for laughing and Alice hadn't even moved as her legs couldn't support her cackling torso.

With a grin, Lily headed over to Hestia and helped her to her feet, plucking her high heels for that evening off the pile and going to put them on. Hestia winced slightly as she began to brush herself down but when Marlene announced the party would be beginning in two minutes leapt back into action.

Presents in hand and shoes on, the five of them made their way down the staircase and into the common room. There were many people dancing already and Mary looked at Alice in annoyance.

'Al, I thought you said it started at 8.30.'

'Well, I thought it did.' Alice replied, her forehead knitting into a frown, and Lily nudged the pair of them.

'Does it really matter? We're here now.' Lily said in confusion and noticed the look exchanged by the other four. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Marlene dismissed and lead the way over to where the Marauders stood, talking about something or other.

'Happy birthday, Remy!' Lily cried enthusiastically and hugged him tightly. She let go and handed him his present. 'I hope you like it.'

'This is brilliant, Lily.' he told her and hugged her again once he'd torn off the wrapping paper. Remus put the watch on his wrist and she beamed brightly.

'Why's there a moon on the watch?' Alice asked, joining their conversation having wished Potter a happy birthday.

'Because I know Sirius loves Astronomy and Remy wanted to learn a bit more about it so the watch charts the moon.' Lily explained hastily, and Alice's eyes grew a little watery.

'Oh, that's so sweet, Lil! You're always so thoughtful.' Alice embraced both Lily and Remus in a bone crunching hug and Sirius smiled gratefully at Lily. She rolled her eyes at him. Leaving Remus talking to Alice, Lily went to give Potter his present. She had to wait a while because Potter had a small queue of giggling females all waiting to give him a gift. Begrudgingly, Lily admitted to herself that he was at least being nice to them, treating each present with equal enthusiasm no matter what it was, ripping the wrapping paper off excitedly each time.

In her mind she began to doubt her own gift for him. The other girls in the queue were gifting things such as chocolate or cologne. Perhaps he wouldn't see it as a peace offering or funny and read into it what Lily suspected might have been her original intention with the present if even only for a brief second. She hoped the wrapping paper, which was a lurid pink with bright red hearts, would hint at the contents' intent to be amusing only.

'Hello, Evans…' Potter greeted her a little awkwardly, but she didn't really blame him.

'Happy early birthday.' she congratulated, trying to sound genuine in her cheerfulness but ultimately seeming uncomfortable. Potter chuckled lightly, and she held out her gift. To her relief, his laughter did not die out at the sight of the wrapping paper and instead he snorted.

'Nicely wrapped, Evans.' he complimented, and she grinned.

'Well, go on then… open it.' she urged and waited a little impatiently as he carefully pulled apart the paper. 'I'll give you a hint: it's not fragile. You can rip of the paper.'

'I like to take my time.' Potter replied with a supposedly snobbish sniff. Her grin did not falter in the slightest, growing a little in width. 'A book…' he said carefully once the wrapping paper was off. But then he turned the book over and saw the cover. A smirk formed on his face as he read the title. ' _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.'

'You obviously need it, Potter, so I thought I'd do you a favour.' Lily told him and froze in shock as he pulled her into a hug, laughing down at her.

'You're fucking brilliant, Evans.' he said, his body shaking with even more laughter as she patted him awkwardly on the back, unsure of how to react to him embracing her. 'That's my best present yet.'

'You're welcome.' she mumbled in response as he let go of her. 'Well, I'll leave you to the rest of your fan club.'

Lily hurried towards the drinks table and hastily took a butterbeer, removing the lid and gulping down at least half of the bottle. The creamy taste calmed her considerably, but she still had to take a few steadying breaths as in the corner of her eye she saw Potter's next gift-giver giggle delightedly as he thanked her for it. Moving a little away from the table, she leant against the wall and sighed. She tapped the bottle lightly on her forehead as if she wished it to knock out her thoughts.

'Stupid.' she muttered, her eyes glistening slightly. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

'Why were you whispering to yourself like a nutter?' Marlene's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned sharply to face her friend, who grinned.

'I was not.'

'Then why were you moving your lips?'

'I was singing along to the music.' Lily claimed defensively.

'Oh, yeah? Then what song's playing right now?'

'What? Oh, it's – um – that new one – you know, the Hobgoblins' new single – er…'

'My Amortentia?' Marlene suggested smugly, sniggering.

'Shut up.' The two friends linked arms and watched Alice slow-dancing with Frank, the two of them gazing lovingly at one another.

'If I ever end up like that, Lil, I dunno if I want you to kill me and hide my body in the Forbidden Forest or thump me on the back in congratulations.' Lily snorted. 'I'll leave the decision up to you when the time comes.'

'You sound like you'd be dying at that point.'

'Love is a disease.' Marlene quipped and they both laughed.

The party progressed and almost everyone grew steadily more intoxicated. Marlene and Lily remained by the wall laughing together and drinking butterbeer. The two of them spoke of anything and everything, the pair of them in some unspoken agreement to avoid a specific topic.

'Know what this party needs?'

'What?' Lily asked with a grin.

'Cake.' Marlene grabbed two more butterbeer bottles and gave one to Lily. 'Can't have a birthday party without a birthday cake.'

'Shit!' Lily gripped Marlene's arm carefully. 'I forgot! The house elves are dropping off the cake in our dormitory, so I can bring it down. We've got to go get it.'

She pulled Marlene after her, through the drunkenly dancing guests, who's inhibitions were lowering considerably, and up the girls' staircase. When they entered the dormitory, Lily's eyes immediately feel on a large chocolate cake sat on a large silver tray on her bed. It was decorated with the words 'Happy Birthday James and Remus' which were written around a detailed Gryffindor lion. While Lily set about conjuring candles and putting them in strategic places on the cake, Marlene went into the bathroom to retouch her makeup.

Lily deliberated for a moment whether she should place 34 candles or 17 candles considering the cake was to celebrate the birthdays of two people who were both turning the same age. She decided 34 candles would look too crowded, so she opted for 17. By the time she had finished, Marlene reappeared and nodded approvingly at the cake.

Levitating it before her, Lily led the way down the stairs and with a flick of Marlene's wand all the candles were lit. They entered the common room and it was as if this had been what all the party-goers had been waiting for because they all began an enthusiastic rendition of Happy Birthday. Lily and Marlene joined in, trying not to laugh as everyone stumbled over the third line as both Remus and Potter's names had to fit in.

Depositing it on a free table and summoning a knife, Lily called for anyone who wanted cake to come forwards and a queue was quick to form. Marlene helped her and soon everyone was enjoying the delicious chocolate cake. The two girls tucked into their own slices and smiled with content as the taste swept throughout their mouth.

'When I die, Lil, bury me with this cake.' Marlene declared, closing her eyes with delight. Lily snorted into her piece of cake and then began choke on the cake she had in her mouth. Marlene thumped her on the back, grinning, and she stopped coughing.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Marlene laughed, and Lily glared at her playfully.

'I'm glad you were so worried – I could've died.'

'Sure, you would've.' Lily nudged her, and Marlene elbowed her lightly back. They both laughed.

Looking at the guests, many of whom had resumed dancing, they swayed to the music, still eating their cake. Lily smirked at the sight of Mary and Callum Hayes blushingly dancing together and although she pointed them out to Marlene, who chuckled, she began to watch the couple standing exactly in her eyeline less than a metre away. Potter, who was quite intoxicated, was being fed cake by a giggling girl and Lily put down her cake. She drank a considerable amount of butterbeer and tried to ignore them.

The girl giggled even louder, and Lily turned to Marlene.

'Marlie, I think I'm actually going to head up.' she told her. 'Sorry, I've just realised how tired I am.'

'Lil, are you sure?' Marlene asked, her eyes flicking in Potter's direction and then at Lily. 'We should go dance a bit first – we haven't danced at all yet.'

'I'm sorry, Marlie.' Lily apologised earnestly. 'I just don't feel like being here anymore.'

'But you haven't even finished your drink.' Marlene pointed out. There was a slight pause and then Lily reached her arm out and tipped her butterbeer over Potter's head.

'And now I have.' she replied. 'I'm really sorry, Marlie, I…'

Lily hurried off in the direction of the girls' dormitory and Marlene watched her go for a moment. Then she smacked Potter on the back of the head and then edged off into the crowd of dancing people as she noticed Kingsley make his way towards her now that she was alone.

At breakfast, Lily leant over her plate, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, having noticed Potter enter the Great Hall. He was alone just as was she and unfortunately for Lily she also had very distinct hair, so he immediately made a beeline in her direction. She wasn't quite sure why she had gone so far as to tip her drink over his head, but she had and now she had to pray he had been drunk enough to forget.

'Morning, Evans.' he greeted cheerfully enough despite the fact he likely had a huge hangover.

'Morning.' Lily replied awkwardly, spooning a rather large amount of cereal into her mouth. Regarding her with a small smirk, Potter watched as she chewed determinately on her mouthful of cereal, trying not to laugh.

'I had to wash butterbeer out of my hair this morning.' he said carefully, his smirk widening as a rather obvious blush spread across her cheeks.

'How nice…' she mumbled, and he bit his lip to stop himself laughing at her obvious embarrassment.

'D'you know how it got there?' Potter asked her merrily and Lily said nothing, staring at her cereal bowl. 'Apparently, someone poured butterbeer over me yesterday.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, and know who it was?' Lily glanced in his direction and saw him attempting to keep a straight face. 'Lily Evans.' She pretended to look shocked. 'I know right!' Potter agreed, playing along. 'Who knew she cared so much about my hair care regime. My hair hasn't been this soft in years.'

'So, you're not cross?'

'Well, I won't be if you do something for me, Evans.' he replied, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'What?'

'Tell me that my hair's soft.' She frowned.

'You're hair's soft.' Lily said, slightly confused as Potter laughed.

'Aren't you going to verify that before you tell me?' Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Go on, Evans, run a hand through my hair. You know you want to.'

'I think I'll pass.' she responded and rolled her eyes. 'I'd rather you stay cross at me.'

'Spoilsport.' He pouted, and she chuckled.

'Well, I can't fuel your ego too much, Potter. Your head would inflate _a bit too much_ and then you'd float off Merlin knows where.'

'Is that your subtle way of saying you care about me?' he inquired, nudging her.

'That's my not-so-subtle way of saying I don't want to stroke your hair.' Lily replied, and Potter let out a rather loud laugh. His shoulders shook with mirth and she simply sighed in exasperation, turning back to her cereal.

'Evans, whatever did I do to have someone like you in my life?' Potter remarked, looping an arm around her. Lily chose to ignore the gesture accompanying his question.

'I don't know…' She paused in thought. 'Join Hogwarts at the same time I did?'

'If you want to look at it literally.' he agreed, and Lily patted his arm absently before continuing to eat her breakfast in silence.

On Monday they had Transfiguration in the period just before lunch so when the bell rang, and Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, everyone scrambled to pack up their things. They had been doing a rather intensive set of revision questions and the students were all eager to leave. Marlene tapped her foot a little impatiently as Lily had to stoop down to pick up her quill, which had been knocked onto the floor while she put away her parchment.

'Nice pants, Evans.' Potter commented and immediately put his hands up in surrender as Lily straightened up and pointed her wand at his throat in the blink of an eye. 'I was just joking…' he mumbled lamely.

'I hope for your sake that that's true.' Lily said sweetly and then followed Marlene, who had noticed Kingsley loitering by his desk, from the classroom at a substantial speed.

They continued to move in the direction of the Great Hall at this pace, too fast for Alice, Hestia or Mary to even consider joining them. Lily jogged after her friend growing steadily more out of breath but as they neared the Hall Marlene, if anything, sped up.

'Can't we go a bit slower?' Lily complained as she developed a stitch. 'You might play Quidditch but I'm about as sporty as a ruddy brick. I'm fucking dying back here.'

'We've got to hurry up.' Marlene responded shortly. 'Kingsley'll catch up otherwise.'

'He's not fo–' Lily's words died in her mouth as she glanced behind her and saw Kingsley darting through the other students, Frank and Artur closely behind him, all three of them steely eyed and determined. 'Just tell him to piss off and then we don't have to go so fast.'

'Yeah, and let him think I'm fucking speaking to him again?' Marlene laughed bitterly, dragging Lily across the Entrance Hall. 'I don't think so.'

By the time they reached the Gryffindor table, Lily's cheeks were a very obnoxious red and she was wheezing slightly. She collapsed onto the bench and began to gulp down a great amount of water. Marlene sniggered.

'Shut it, you.' Lily said accusingly once her breathing rate had returned to normal. 'I don't do exercise, so you should be praising the fact I managed to make it here so quickly.'

'Not quickly enough.' she muttered in reply as Kingsley stepped in front of her and Frank and Artur sat down on either side of Lily, so they could both stop her aiding Marlene in send her pursuer on his way.

'Marlie, you're going to hear me out.' Kingsley said, taking hold of both of Marlene's hands as she made to move to the sanctuary of where Hestia, Mary and Alice were entering the Great Hall. 'Please?'

Something about the way his voice cracked as he spoke made Marlene stop trying wrench away from him and Lily watched the pair of them intently, craning her neck around to see their exchange.

'Fine.'

'I've liked you for ages, Marlie, and when Lily told me you liked me back it seemed too good to be true. I've always thought I'd have ages to plan something romantic for when I asked you out but when Lily gave me the choice my choice had to be quick and I wasn't ready for that.'

Marlene's face was a blank canvas, betraying nothing, and Kingsley took a breath before continuing.

'So, I chose to leave you alone while I got myself together and yeah, I know it's taken me ages, but I was bargaining on you not finding out what Lily had said to me – stupid, I know.' He smiled sheepishly. 'And that brings me to my question… Marlie, will you be my girlfriend?'

The dense silence between the two seemed so much worse as Marlene remained emotionless, contrasting spectacularly with the buzzing students throughout the Hall. Lily's entire body was tense as she observed Marlene's face, which was entirely neutral, even her eyes were empty. Then a tear rolled its way down her cheek.

She threw her arms around Kingsley and began to sob into his chest. He held her in he arms and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers.

'You stupid, stupid prick!' she wept and the two of them stood there for the rest of lunch, hugging one another so tightly Lily thought they might never let go. She smiled to herself and then ladled herself a bowl of soup.

 **Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lily had not been in a particularly good mood that day because her secret admirer had asked her to meet them on the Astronomy Tower at midnight and since receiving this letter she had been tense all day, especially after Sirius had read the note over her shoulder and laughed smugly, saying how she would be pleased with who the letter writer was. Not only that but Professor Slughorn had set a particularly nasty essay about the ten most fatal potions and Lily had been worrying about how to write the assignment all day. She now sat in the library with Alice and Frank, who had to complete a rather long essay for Professor Binns on the most famous confrontation between goblins and giants.

The three of them were surrounded by books and though Lily was incredibly stressed, her companions were less concerned of their workload, finding time to gaze lovingly at one another in between paragraphs. Alice also kept pointing out Potter, who sat at another table with Peter, also completing the same assignment as Lily.

'He's got a nice jaw, doesn't he, Lil?' she pointed out, smiling brightly as Lily raised an eyebrow. 'When he frowns like that…'

'Sure, Al.' Lily replied carelessly, though she threw a glance in Potter's direction and watched his eyebrows crease in concentration, his fingers twiddling his quill as he thought of what to write next.

They returned to working in silence for another twenty minutes and then Lily stood up to go find another book to help with her answer. She wandered through the shelves looking for her desired book, allowing her finger to trail across the spine of each book she passed, making a soft sort of drumming sound like a train that was in the distance but close enough for one to still hear the faint noise of its engine. Selecting the correct book, she returned to her seat and resumed writing. Feeling Alice's gaze upon her, she began to write faster hoping to deter her from making another comment about Potter. Her tactic didn't work.

'Potter's got just the right amount of muscle, Lil, don't you think?' Alice said three minutes later. 'Firm so you feel safe but soft as well so he's perfect for a hug.'

'Hmph.' Lily continued to write, her jaw set determinately. A knowing look entered Alice's ever-present smile and she smirked to herself, turning the page of the textbook before her.

'And his smile – it's so heart-warming, isn't it, Lil? So dreamy…' She sighed slightly and looked at Lily, whose grip on her quill strengthened slightly and she wrote with greater vigour. 'You can just melt into his eyes, can't you? They're so handsome.'

'If you say so.' Lily mumbled, dipping her quill into her ink pot with a bit too much force. Alice bit back a laugh.

'Potter's just all round perfect, Lil. He's clever, fit, funny and he cares as well – you can tell by the way he laughs; ooh, his laugh, Lil! Isn't it one of the nicest sounds you've ever heard? It just makes you feel so happy and warm inside.'

'Then why don't you date him, Al?' Lily snapped at her, standing up abruptly and dotting a full stop at the end of her conclusion. 'Ditch Frank and taste a different Gryffindor.'

Frank, who had been focused on his essay, jerked his head up in alarm and looked wide-eyed at his girlfriend, who patted his hand tenderly and smirked as Lily strode testily from the library. Alice laughed quietly to herself, kissed Frank on the lips and then continued her History of Magic homework, shaking her head in amusement as she thought of her friend's face.

When Lily reached the common room, she realised she didn't have long until her Prefect duty, so she hastily deposited her things in her dormitory and went back down the staircase to coax Remus away from Sirius (the two had been snuggled up in one of the squashy armchairs). Reluctantly, Remus left Sirius, kissing him one last time before he followed Lily.

'Transfiguration corridor first?' she offered, and he nodded. They set off on their patrol and Lily smirked in Remus' direction. 'Things going well with your boyfriend I see.'

'Shut up.'

'Oh, I see how it is.' Lily nudged him lightly and he laughed.

'So, you nervous about tonight?'

'No.' she replied instantly, and he raised an eyebrow. 'Fine. A little.'

'That's understandable.' Remus agreed, and Lily smiled, linking arms with him.

'Let's play a game of worst-case scenario.'

'Okay, sounds good.' He grinned. 'You go first.'

'Hm…' Lily pondered for a moment. 'Right. Worst-case scenario the letter writer is Voldemort in disguise and this has all been an elaborate plan to kill me.'

'Nice, Lily. Really cheerful.' She winked at him.

'It's _worst_ not best-case scenario.'

'Fair point.' He paused. 'Worst-case scenario it's Filch, and he's only been keeping those manacles in his office oiled for some kinky shit.' Lily snorted. 'With you.'

'Are you sure you're not coming up with best-case scenarios?' she joked and they both laughed. 'Anyway, my turn…'

They continued this game for a good hour until their brains were drained of any more horrible identities of her secret admirer. Although Lily's nerves had not necessarily been eased, they were both in hysterics, patrolling the corridors like a group of tipsy girls on a hen night combined with a pack of shrieking hyenas.

'On a serious note – or should I say a _Sirius_ note,' Lily said, sobering slightly. 'Sirius knows who it is. Did he tell you?'

'No. I asked – obviously – but he said something about protecting their identity.'

'I mean, he could be making it up, but he's been way to smug about this whole thing not to know.' Lily mused, looking at one of the portraits they were passing as she spoke. 'I don't know…' She sighed. 'It's almost worse knowing that he knows because if it's someone horrible I just know Sirius will be in Gryffindor Tower pissing himself with laughter. He likes to make me suffer.'

'He would've told you if they were really bad; he wouldn't have let you go alone if he thought they might try something.' Remus reasoned, and Lily nodded. 'Besides, you might really like who it is – look on the bright side.'

'Sure.' Lily replied dully.

'I have my suspicions as to who it is – I'm not telling you in case I'm wrong!' he added hastily as Lily turned her head eagerly to face him. She deflated instantly. 'Look, Lily, there are a few blokes in this school who fancy you and I could name them all right now –'

Lily opened her mouth to say something.

'– but I'm not naming them because it's up to them to tell you that not me. And the same goes for the letter writer – I think I might know who they are but I'm not saying in case I'm wrong and then I'll have given away the name of someone who definitely fancies you.'

'Why're you such a good person, Remy?' Lily whined, scowling playfully as he laughed.

'Not really. I just like knowing something you don't.'

'I take it back, Remy. You're a horrible person.' she declared but she was laughing as she did so.

At quarter to twelve Lily ended her patrol with Remus and made her towards the Astronomy Tower, leaving her patrolling partner behind with a rude hand gesture in his direction as he called after her that perhaps it was Filch who had sent the letters after all. With a scowl set in place and her wand clutched tightly in her hand, she began to ascend the staircase and mentally comprised a list of all the people the anonymous letter writer could be.

Patrick 'Tosser' Turner? When she had first mentioned her mysterious admirer to her friends Marlene had suggested him, but Lily had never spoken to him and had only ever heard his name mentioned though she knew exactly who he was.

Her secret admirer could have been anyone. She wasn't even sure if they were serious or meant this as an entirely long and drawn out joke; perhaps tonight she would be humiliated.

She reached the top of the staircase and held her wand before her like a sword. Whoever had been writing to her, she was ready to face them, and they would rue the day they tried to seduce or embarrass Lily Evans with something like writing love letters.

But there was no one there when she looked around the landing, so Lily moved into the shadows to wait, smirking in a self-satisfied way. She had arrived first; she had the upper hand.

The night air was cold in comparison to the steadily warming days. A light breeze reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and Lily pulled her robes tighter around her as it swept across the landing. Her whole body was tense with anticipation, ready to spring into action when the letter writer arrived.

Footsteps.

Lily's heart practically leapt into her throat as her brain registered the sound of someone steadily climbing the stairs. They had to be alone for she could only hear one set of footsteps; of course, they could have had companions who were simply flying behind them on broomsticks, but something told her that was a very unlikely scenario. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart bounded with mounting nerves.

This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. This was when she would finally discover who had been sending her Shakespeare verses.

The letter writer stepped into the threshold and looked around. Their face was in shadow, so she couldn't see their face and while they glanced about to see if she had arrived yet, they turned their back on her. With a deep breath, Lily moved out of her hiding spot and, upon hearing her move, her companion spun around.

Lily stared at them.

'Cino fucking Zabini…' she murmured after a moment.

'The one and only.' He bowed.

'Please tell me it's just a coincidence that you're here.' Zabini threw his head back and laughed.

'Disappointed, Evans?'

Lily said nothing; she was still in a slight state of shock and she watched him chuckle with wide eyes, the grip on her wand faltering.

'Why?' she whispered, interrupting his laughter.

'Why what?'

'Why did you do it? Write to me, I mean…'

'Bloody hell, Evans.' Zabini smiled handsomely. 'You really are oblivious to this stuff.'

'What d'you mean?' she asked suspiciously.

' _I like you, Evans_.'

'But why not just tell me that straight away?'

'How often do we usually talk? Not a lot. It would've been a bit weird if I'd simply walked up to you, told you I fancy you and then walked off.'

'Isn't that what you do with most girls?' Lily pointed out, frowning slightly.

'Not the ones I'm serious about. D'you really think I'd go through all this for a casual shag?'

'Well, no.' Lily admitted. 'But you asked me to Hogsmeade. You could've done that without all this letter stuff.'

'I'm just trying to prove I really mean it, Evans!' Zabini told her impatiently. 'You and I both know I'm a player by reputation but with you my feelings don't go away. I knew you wouldn't believe I wanted something long term – it was obvious on your face when I did ask you to Hogsmeade – and these letters were my way of showing I am dedicated.'

'But the letters were fucking weird!' Lily burst out. 'Who does that? Especially, sending them to me!'

'How about a bloke who just wants you to realise he fancies you?'

'So, what were the presents? A bribe to get me to try find out who you are? Or were you planning to try pay me to do some stuff to you.'

'No! I would never!' Zabini looked slightly offended. 'They were Christmas presents… Besides you wear that bracelet every day.'

'Because it looks nice! But sending presents leading up to, on and after Christmas was unnecessary.'

'Well, I wanted to.'

'The thing is, Zabini,' Lily began, cringing at the way his face clearly showed he knew what was coming, 'you're a nice bloke and everything but I don't view you the same way. We hardly know each other and, I mean, we'd get to know each other eventually but that doesn't change the fact that I don't fancy you – you're fit and funny and all that shit but as much as it hurts me to say it, I can't date you and… I like someone else.'

'Once again beaten by Potter.' he said with a sigh, but he smiled slightly. 'I should've known.'

'Is it that obvious?'

'Depends on who you're asking.'

'Right… Well, I'm sorry.' Lily smiled sadly. 'Maybe ask me in a year? Hopefully, I'll be over Potter by then.'

To her surprise, Zabini began to laugh so hard he had to lean against the wall to support himself. His shoulders and voice were united as one in his deep chortles and tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks. He glanced at her and then dissolved into more laughter, taking in her bewildered face.

'Y-you are fucking hilarious, Evans!' he spluttered through his laughter. 'You – you think you're getting over Potter? That's brilliant!' Zabini snorted and Lily instantly resented how he could remain endearing whilst making a rather unattractive sound.

'I don't understand…'

'I think I'll let your mates explain that one.' Zabini said once he'd calmed down. 'Well, Evans, it's too bad you don't feel the same as me – I appreciate your honesty though.'

'You're welcome.'

'I'd also appreciate if you didn't tell anyone who's been writing to you.'

'That goes without saying. We wouldn't want your image to be ruined.' Zabini chuckled. 'Well, I'm going to head back to Gryffindor Tower… I'll see you around, I guess…'

'Goodnight, Evans.'

'Night.'

Lily's return journey to Gryffindor Tower was entirely uneventful and she gave the password to the Fat Lady, purposefully ignoring her scolding about staying out so late after curfew. Clambering through the portrait hole, she took in, with great relief, the empty common room and collapsed onto the sofa opposite the fireplace, mourning the fact she didn't have any firewhisky on her. She sighed and took off her school shoes, curling up and resting her head on one of the sofa's cushions.

'Sooo…' a voice from one of the armchairs had her start into an upright position. Sirius smirked at her in a rather omniscient fashion, his hands clasped before him like a mighty pharaoh about to command the sun to rise. 'How did it go?'

'Terrible.' Lily replied, grimacing. 'Didn't even punch him.'

'Shame.'

'Don't remind me.' she said and combed her fingers through some strands of her hair. 'All this time I've been getting my hopes up that it was someone I could bring myself to punch or at least hex _but no_.' Her nose wrinkled. 'Bloody Cino Zabini…'

'I take it you rejected him.'

'Yup.' Lily leaned against the backrest of the sofa. 'I don't know what he was expecting. I've rejected him before.'

'But the heart changes.' Sirius told her wisely, his smirk widening.

'I suppose so…' She nodded and then regarded him suspiciously. 'Why're you looking at me like that?'

'Because on the subject of the heart changing, my dear Evans, why didn't you tell me about your feelings for ickle Jamsie?'

'Why indeed.' Lily muttered dryly, and Sirius chuckled.

'Are you implying I would've told him?'

'Yes.' She stretched and then shook her head slightly as he let out an indignant gasp.

'I would never betray the trust of my friend like that!' he declared passionately, and Lily raised an eyebrow.

'Of course not.'

'I'm picking up sarcasm.' Sirius said, wagging his finger accusingly.

'It's good to know you're not all beauty, you've got brains too.'

'You're just jealous, Evans.'

'Oh, yeah.'

'Where's the witty comeback?' Sirius asked. 'How am I supposed to build off that? Where's my ' _I'm about as jealous of you as I am of someone having a fifty-foot pole rammed up their arse_ ' gone?'

'Into Kiera Owen's nightmares.'

Sirius snorted and rolled around in his armchair, laughing heartily. He pointed at Lily with a brilliant grin, still chuckling.

'Evans, this is why you're one of my favourite people.' he told her, and she smiled.

'I'm flattered.'

'You should be. I don't often give out compliments.' Lily smirked. 'So, don't get too used to it.'

'I'll try not to. Wouldn't want to fuel my ego too much.'

He shuddered, and she laughed. Then, he reached a hand into a hole in the stuffing of his armchair, fumbled about for a moment and then pulled out a bottle of firewhisky. Lily stared at him.

'How did that fit in there?' she asked, impressed.

'Undetectable Extension Charm.' Sirius replied with a bow, removing the lid of the bottle, taking a swig and then passing it to Lily with a wince. 'Ooh, that's strong.'

'This is why you're one of _my_ favourite people.' Lily said, also taking a gulp of firewhisky and mirroring Sirius' grimace. 'How long have you kept that in there? That's fucking strong.'

'I save it for special occasions.'

'Like me finding out fucking Zabini's been writing to me all year?' Lily questioned with a chuckle, handing back the bottle.

'Like you actually admitting you fancy the pants off James.'

'I wish Remus had been this nice when I said it to him.' Lily grumbled as Sirius smirked mischievously. 'No alcohol when I told him, just his fucking 'I called it' face.'

'Poor you, Evans. You have it so hard.'

'So, do you – when Remus is around.' Lily quipped, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Such a dirty mind, Evans.' Sirius scolded, shaking his head. 'Tut, tut, tut. What would McGonagall say if she knew?'

'Oh, shut up.' Lily said, sending a grin in his direction. She checked her watch. 'I think I'll head up. I'm knackered as it is.'

'I think I will too. Well, night, Evans.'

'Night.'

The two went their separate ways and when Lily climbed into bed she smiled to herself before curling up and drifting off into a much more peaceful sleep than she had anticipated.

 **Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lily was none too fond of the last day of school; the seventh years would every year without fail be incredibly mournful because they would never again eat in the Great Hall and they would be sure to lament as loudly as possible so that no one could miss that they were devastated. Other students were also far too emotional about the fact that they would be absent for the whole of the summer holidays and Lily was expected to join in with her friends mournfully waving goodbye to their dormitory whilst internally worrying that she had forgotten something under her bed.

During breakfast, she was forced to witness Alice sniffling into Frank's chest because they wouldn't see each other everyday for another 6 weeks. Marlene and Kingsley were laughing together about something in that morning's addition of the Daily Prophet, Mary was comforting Callum Hayes, who was a seventh year, trying not to seem too pleased about the fact he was stroking her hair as a way to distract himself from his sadness due to graduating and Hestia was conversing with Artur, the two of them discussing their respective holiday destinations.

Lily ate her breakfast, focusing determinately on her toast so that she didn't roll her eyes at Alice's cries that Frank would likely grow out his stubble without her to remind him to shave and then she'd have to kiss someone with a three-hair beard. The bench creaked as Potter sat down next to her. Peter sat down on the other side of the table, quickly being sucked into Hestia and Artur's conversation as they debated whether Italy or Greece was a better place to go on holiday.

'Looking forward to the holidays, Evans?' Potter asked conversationally, leaning across Lily to get the jam.

'I suppose.' she replied with a shrug.

'Oh, come on, Evans! You've got to give me a bit more to go on than that.' He nudged her. 'How am I supposed keep the conversation going with that?'

'Fine,' Lily relented, shaking her exasperatedly but smiling nonetheless. 'I'm seeing my parents again for the first time in months so yes I'm looking forward to the holidays. I'm seeing my sister again so no I'm not excited about the holidays.'

'That bad, is she?' Potter chuckled lightly.

'Put it this way, Potter,' Lily explained, not sharing his humorous view, 'she could start an argument in an empty room and by the end of it the wall would be crying.'

'Why would she do that?'

'Because she's a twat.' Lily replied simply. 'We don't really get on.' she added. 'I'm a bit too weird for little Miss Perfect's normal life.'

'I've told you before, you're not weird, Evans.'

'Thanks, Potter.' Lily took a sip of pumpkin juice. 'Let's talk about something else – I don't want to have to think about Petunia sooner than I have to.'

'Sure.'

'So, Potter, what are you doing this summer?'

'Well, Sirius found his own place, so I'll be helping him move out.' Potter was quick to begin recounting every detail of what he planned to go during the holidays and Lily listened patiently, noticing the enthusiastic anticipation enter his face and increase in intensity with every word he spoke.

A while later and Lily regretfully excused herself so that she could go back to her dormitory and check for one final time that she had indeed packed away all her socks. Standing alone in the dormitory, Lily looked around at the neatly made beds with fully packed trunks standing beside all of them and the thought occurred to her that perhaps the morose seventh years were in fact on to something.

They were about halfway through the train journey and about three quarters of the way through their third game of Exploding Snap. Lily had given up playing because Marlene was a menace when it came to this game and always managed to win.

Instead she hid behind Mary's copy of Witch Weekly and frowned at an article about a woman who grew 600 Flutterby bushes in her garden for three years and swore it was the secret to her youthful skin. Scoffing slightly, she delved into the text, her eyebrow rising steadily as she read more and more of this woman's claim. Apparently, her evidence was that when one of the bushes died, she found a wrinkle on her face. Lily hoped if she got to that point in her life where she was so worried about wrinkles that she would plant 600 Flutterby bushes, Voldemort would spontaneously burst into existence before her and kill her.

Marlene let out a jubilant shout as she won for the third time in a row and her opponents threw up their hands in defeat. Kingsley kissed her on the lips, supposedly to cease her celebratory gloats but then the two proceeded to snog on and off for the next half an hour. Smirking into the magazine, Lily turned the page and began to read a guest article by Euphemia Potter about female positions in politics.

That article was a much more enjoyable read and it took her a while to notice that Hestia was trying to get her attention.

'Sorry, what?' Lily said, resurfacing from behind the magazine.

'I was asking when you've got to patrol with Remus.'

'I – um…' She checked her watch. 'Oh, in – shit!'

'I'll take that to mean now.' Hestia remarked, laughing as Lily jumped up and scampered from the compartment. She rushed down the train in the direction of where she thought she'd seen Potter enter a compartment – not that she had been paying attention – and almost crashed into a cluster of first years, who where milling in the corridor, watching the countryside whizz past just outside the window.

Completely out of breath, she doubled over in front of the door into the right compartment, taking deep steadying breaths to try and gain some air to fill her lungs. Straightening up, she saw the four boys inside the compartment all laughing at her and, scowling, she opened the door.

'Shut it, you lot.' she grumbled. 'I'm unfit, all right?'

'Running late for something, Lily?' Peter inquired, recovering first though he dissolved back into laughter as she glowered at him.

'Yeah, you seemed in quite a rush.' Sirius added merrily, cackling into Remus' shoulder.

'I know you missed me, Evans, but you didn't have to run.'

'I'm flattered you were that eager to patrol with me.'

'Just so you know, I hate you all.' Lily growled but her lips twitched upwards.

'You sure you hate _all_ of us?' Sirius asked lazily, his eyes glittering mischievously. Lily shot him a look that plainly told him if he continued speaking she would end his life. He ignored this but did remain silent after Remus elbowed him before standing up.

'We'd better get patrolling.' he said loudly, steering Lily back into the corridor. ' _Behave_ , you three.' he added as he slid the door shut behind him.

'I should never have admitted anything to Sirius.' Lily fumed the second they began patrolling the corridor. 'I knew he'd do something like that. That's the last time I'm fucking telling him anything!'

'Lesson learnt?'

'Lesson learnt.' she agreed, tying her hair up in irritable fashion. 'At least you only take the piss when there's no fucking way Potter can hear. But him? He's fucking impossible! 'You sure you hate _all_ of us?' Can he be any more fucking obvious? He might as well have just told Potter right there that I fancy him. Stupid, fucking prick.'

'Excuse me,' Remus scolded, but he looked like he was attempting to stop himself laughing, 'that's my boyfriend you're insulting there.'

' _Sorry_.'

'You should be.'

'But he's so fucking annoying sometimes.' Lily seethed, resuming her rant once more. 'With his permanently fucking smug face; like he knows something I don't.'

'Maybe he does.'

'I mean probably, but he doesn't have to be that fucking smug about it.' Remus smiled to himself. 'Remind me why I'm mates with him again.'

'Because you _really_ enjoy his company.'

'Tell me that after I've punched him and I might agree with you.' Lily said, and Remus snorted. She grinned at him and then chuckled.

'You should come and stay with me for a bit – after the full moon – obviously.'

'Remy, that's the best news I heard all day!' She hugged him. 'Why're you such a great person? Of course I'll come and stay with you.'

'Wonderful.'

They reached the end of the train and turned around to complete their next length of the corridor. On the way down the corridor, they came across a gang of third years, who had decided the middle of the corridor would be the best place to hold a handstand contest. With great patience, Lily asked them to migrate into the empty compartment behind them and the group did so willingly enough after she had spoken to them in a cheerful and bright manner.

'You are definitely getting Head girl next year.' Remus teased, smirking at Lily's red-tinged cheeks.

'Oh, shut up.' she replied, shoving him playfully.

'Well, why not?'

'Because there are at least three other girls who are also in the running and I reckon that they'd be way better.'

'But they haven't got that Lily Evans charm.'

'Why do people say my name like it's a compliment?' Lily asked grouchily. 'I'm a whiny bitch most of the time so what's so good about me?'

'You're just too modest, Lily,' Remus observed wisely. 'That's your problem.'

'Thanks.'

'Any time.'

'Maybe I'll start saying that. My first ever job interview and they ask me what my weakness is, and I say: 'Oh, I think it's probably that I'm just too modest. I don't give myself nearly enough credit!'.' She threw in a very superficial laugh for good measure and Remus snorted beside her.

'That was scarily realistic – especially with that laugh.'

'I should act like that all the time when I get back for seventh year. See how quickly everyone hates me.'

'I give it two weeks max.'

'Two? You've got high hopes with everyone's patience. I'm going with one week myself.'

'I suppose…'

' _You suppose_?' Lily questioned sceptically. 'Have you met Mary? Or Hestia? Those two wouldn't know patience if it hit them in face. Yeah, Alice and Marlene would last a bit longer, but they'd crack and once they've cracked I think everyone will.'

'Then it's a lifetime of being a decent person for you – if you want friends that is.'

'What a shame.' Lily remarked dryly, and Remus sniggered.

Lily stopped to confiscate a Fanged Frisbee from a 4th year they passed and gave them one of her strawberries and cream lollypops to 'compensate' for her taking their property. Somehow, the 4th year still left smiling and Remus smirked at her.

'Shut up.' Lily grumbled, vanishing the Fanged Frisbee with her wand.

'I didn't say anything.' he defended smugly. She put her wand away and shuddered slightly. 'What's so bad about being Head girl?'

'Nothing…'

'Then why don't you want it?'

'Well, why don't you want to be Head boy?' Lily quipped. 'I'm not the one who's asked Dumbledore to take them out the running.'

'That's completely different.'

'How?'

'Lily, I don't know if you've forgotten but I'm a werewolf.'

'Really?' Lily gasped. ' _I had no idea_!'

'I appreciate the sarcasm, Lily.' Remus said with a sigh, nudging her.

'Any time.' She winked at him and his lips twitched upwards. 'I still think it's a shame; you know you'd get it if they were considering you. Everyone loves you.'

'I can always count on you to boost my morale.'

'Now there's no way Potter won't get Head boy.' Lily groaned. 'Everyone loves him as wel–'

'Including you.'

'I'm doomed, Remy!' Lily clutched his arm dramatically, ignoring his comment. 'Potter'll be giving me orders for the whole of seventh year! Why? Why, Remy? And you know he'll rub it in my face. He will!'

'Why would he do that?'

'Because it means he can be all smug.' Lily replied impatiently. 'And I won't even be able to tell him to stuff it – if I do McGonagall will just start nagging me about proper conduct and shit.'

'James isn't that bad, you know, Lily.'

'You have to say that because he's your mate.' Lily huffed and folded her arms. Remus shook his head slightly.

'He became an Animagus just so my transformations wouldn't be as bad.' he reminded her quietly. 'He's a good bloke, Lily, and you don't need to be scared that you fancy him.'

'I'm not sca–'

'Someone once told me it's not that hard to ask someone out. You just look them in the eye and go: Potter, I've liked you for ages and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?'

'And then you called me a hypocrite.' Lily added reminiscently. Remus watched her expectantly. 'Are you trying to tell me I should ask him out?'

'Yup.'

'I hate you.'

'Love you too, Lily.' She shoved him playfully.

An hour later and Lily returned to her compartment. Kingsley, Artur and Frank had left to see some of their other friends or, if one listened to Marlene's version of events, they had been chivvied out so that the girls could gossip amongst themselves.

'Tabby returns.' Hestia said as Lily plonked herself down onto the floor of the compartment. She laughed when Lily pulled a face at her. 'That means we can finally start.'

'Start what?' Lily asked warily.

'Girl talk!' Mary cried brightly, and Lily groaned while Marlene pulled Mary's Witch Weekly magazine towards her. Alice beamed, and Hestia smirked at Lily's reaction.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes!' Alice piped up immediately. 'We haven't done this in ages and I've got so much to tell you lot about Fr–'

'I swear, if you bring up that thing you were telling about the other day I'm fucking leaving.' Lily interrupted, shuddering. Alice looked slightly put out.

'What thing?' Marlene demanded from behind the magazine. She, Mary and Hestia all looked purposefully in Lily's direction.

'Don't look at me. I'm not saying anything.' she insisted and they all turned to Alice like spectators at a tennis rally.

'Well, Frank and I've recently tried this new thing when we –'

'RIGHT!' Lily stood up. 'That's my cue to leave.'

'Al, shut up.' Mary said, and Alice pouted, though she continued to smile. 'Lil, come on. Al promises she won't mention it.'

'Yeah, I promise.' Alice agreed. 'Pleeease sit down.'

'Fine.' Lily begrudgingly sat back down and with a delighted squeal Alice hugged her. Marlene snickered into the magazine.

'Anyway,' Hestia began, her eyes twinkling excitedly, 'I've decided I might try looking for a proper relationship.'

'Are you feeling okay?' Mary asked bluntly, reaching out to check Hestia's forehead for a raised temperature.

'I'm fine!' Hestia insisted laughingly, swatting away Mary's hand.

'But what happened?' Alice pressed, concern crossing her smiling face. Marlene snorted and fell back in her seat laughing.

'Were you hit in the head?' she asked, cackling.

'No, I wasn't.' Hestia answered, frowning slightly.

'Well, I think that's great, Hestia.' Lily told her. 'I'm sure you'll get yourself a great bloke.'

'Thank you, Lil!' Hestia gestured in Lily's direction. 'At least Lil's being supportive.'

'Yeah, only 'cos she wants to ask out Potter.' Marlene pointed out, smirking.

'Oh, thanks for that, Marlie.' Lily said dryly, and Marlene mimed a salute.

'You want to ask out Potter?' Hestia asked slowly, watching Lily shrug with a growing smirk.

'I KNEW IT!' Alice shouted excitedly, pointing at Mary with alarming enthusiasm. 'I TOLD YOU!' She began to dance around the compartment and Lily looked at her in concern. 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU?'

'You okay, Al?' she questioned tentatively as Alice began to hum a celebratory tune.

'I'm more than okay!' she replied cheerfully. 'You've made my day, Lil!'

'You're welcome…'

'Mary, you owe me 5 galleons!'

Mary swore, shoving a hand into her pocket and reluctantly handing Alice her debt while her friends all laughed.

The rest of their journey passed pleasantly enough with everyone laughing and chatting happily for the last few hours that the five of them would be together until they met up during the holidays. When the train did arrive, there was much hugging and promises to write. Alice cried smilingly, she always became tearful during the goodbyes, and Lily nudged her playfully before the five of them joined in one bone crushing hug. Then they heaved their trunks down from the luggage racks and left the compartment one by one.

Lily was the last to leave and she reluctantly tugged her trunk out with her, clambering out onto the platform with little enthusiasm. She would be seeing Petunia in only a few hours. Sighing, Lily began to make her way towards the exit; her parents always waited on the other side of the barrier because Lily's mother was scared of toads and after one had escaped out of the clutches of its owner and onto Mrs Evans' chest, Lily had suggested her parents wait in the Muggle part of Kings Cross to spare her mother from any further incidents.

Her eyes made contact with Potter's hazel ones and she stopped, staring at him, her mind mulling something over. Potter smirked but his eyes were questioning. Seconds ticked by and the two simply looked at one another.

Decisively, she made her way over to him, bringing her trunk with her. Standing in front of him, Lily's mind suddenly began to scream for her to not continue with her idea. It wouldn't work. There was no way it would.

'All right, Evans?' Potter greeted, his smirk widening. 'Couldn't leave without saying goodbye?'

'You know me so well, Potter.' Lily said, her lips twitching upwards. Her brain called for her to run.

'Well, I'd be very offended if the fittest girl in the year didn't come over.'

'Was that who I just saw leaving?' Lily joked, a slight blush flushing into existence in her cheeks.

'Can't recognise your own identifier, Evans?' Potter asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. 'I suppose I should have said: smartest, fittest girl in the year.'

'I see you've read the book I got you.'

' _Twelve Fail-safe Ways to Charm Witches_?' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Of course, I have. Chapter one's all about showering the bird you like in compliments.'

'Listen, Potter…' Lily fiddled nervously with the hem of her top. 'Potter, I think I should tell you something… with my resolution done and all…' Internally, her organs all joined in a chorus of cries to leave. 'You know, I – um…'

'You all right, Evans?' he asked, his voice suddenly concerned. Potter lowered his head, bringing his other hand onto her other shoulder. Lily opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius and Remus sniggering together as they watched.

'Fuck it.' she muttered, her decision cementing itself.

Lily kissed Potter.

She thought her legs might give way with embarrassment as she hastily pulled her head back. Her body had been right before, and she should have listened.

'Right, well, have a good holiday…' Lily could not bring herself to look at Potter, who likely was smirking and ready to make a gloating comment. She patted him awkwardly on the arm and then hurriedly pulled her trunk in the direction of the exit, trying to disappear as soon as possible.

Potter stood stock still as his mind processed what had just happened. Suddenly, his face changed into a glowing grin, his entire body inflating with joy. He grinned wider, his eyes sparkling happily.

'Hey, Evans! Evans!'

And he ran after her, the look on his face never once faltering.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading and for all your wonderful reviews! I'll see you all in whatever I write next!**

 **Please Review :)**


End file.
